Teen Titans: Season Eight
by Skychild101
Summary: The continuation of Teen Titans: season eight. Join the Titans in a all new adventure. As the Titans are getting stronger, so do the villains. T for violence.
1. Normal Lives

**Author's Note:** Ughhh I can't stop having Superheroes Marathon. They're so cool :3 3 I'm thinking of dressing as Batgirl for this year's Halloween. I don't know why I'm thinking of Halloween ughhh and I know I probably shouldn't start writing/getting this out considering the um *ahem* many stories I have BUT I did say that my break will go till Friday and that is today. SO I'm keeping my promise and yeah! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE IN SEASON EIGHT ALREADY! ASDFGHJKL THIS IS SO AMAZING! I LOVE YOU TO BITS! Af. LET'S GET GOING! OOOH AND I MADE COOKIES!

 **Summary:** There is a new villain in the city that causes more havoc at the city. However, just as the Titans were about to capture him, the villain has one trick up his sleeve…

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal Lives

The sound of a ringing bell escaped into the air of Jump City. Shortly after, a crazy laugh was heard and out of the open doors, a man emerged that seemed to be carrying a bag of money.

Not too soon, another person ran out the door and into the sunlight. The boy had a white mask with black outline followed by a red, yellow, green and black costume which made him look like traffic lights.

He gave out a charged yell, going after the crazed man. Since he saw that he was out of reach, another character—a female—shortly followed after the masked boy and then her hands started to glow green, immediately having people to guess that she was not human at all.

Once feeling the charged energy bolt, she threw the bolt forward so that a medium sized streak flew towards the escaped robber.

As though it sensed that something was tailing him, the burglar performed a leapfrog, making the green streak strike a nearby wall.

"Don't let him escape!" the masked boy shouted before throwing his birdarangs.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" an empath recited and out came black streaks from her hands.

The man turned around. "If you wanted a show then why didn't you say so?"

A crackle of blue electricity came out of his two fingertips, having them going around in circles before he fired it towards the half-demon. Just as she was about to fire her attack, the blue crackling streak struck the black one but like a knife, the blue power sliced through the black and it electrocuted Raven, making her be tangled in wires of blue electricity.

She gave out a yell of agony before falling out of the air.

Followed shortly after the fall, another person came which revealed to be a half man, half robot. He transformed his machine hand into a sonic cannon that blasted out a bluish white streak. Unfortunately, the villain dodged it left and right until it struck him in the back, causing him give out a yell and he was sent tumbling forward, out of the alley and into the streets.

"It's over, Electro." Robin stated.

"Oh you think so, eh? Think again, birdy boy! Hee hee!"

Robin growled but just as the villain picked himself up on the knees, something came behind him. So when he turned around (after he felt a warm breath on his neck), his eyes widened with fear and gave out a shrilling scream once he saw the face of a green dinosaur.

The villain fell back down, dropping the money bag and scrambled backwards.

The mad man then picked himself up once again and looked from all directions. The green dinosaur was still behind him, the two boys were in the front and from the sides, Raven and Starfire flew in.

Since there was no escape, the criminal eyed the running Titans before he used his plan that would get him out.

"So long, little do-gooders but this is my time to shine by placing a little fireworks." he said, already having his power to crackle around him.

When the Titans were close enough, the bad guy placed the power at the ground and like a rocket he zoomed into the sky but just as he flew, the power started to bounce all over the place and it struck the fellow Titans (which was part of his escape plan) but one since it missed.

Robin grunted when the blue energy shot at his feet, knocking him back. He rolled a bit until he came to a halt though he lifted his head to see that his friends were getting the painful zaps.

"No!"

After a few crackling power, the attack gave out which caused the Titans fly back from the explosion, having smoke to rise…

 **TT**

"Well we all look and feel normal." Cyborg said after a while.

"Am I done yet?" Beast Boy muffled.

"Yeah, you're done." Cyborg answered.

"About time. I hate these things." Beast Boy said as he was taking off the many devices that were hooked to him. "And why do I always have to be tested on?"

"It's simple. You're the Guinea pig." Raven said, gliding across the floor.

Beast Boy scowled.

Cyborg yawned, stretching out. "I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to bed."

"Agreed. If we want to continue the fight, we must have a good night sleep." Starfire said, being lifted into the air.

"Night." Beast Boy mumbled.

The three were out of the room which left Raven and Robin. Raven started to walk towards the door until she stopped. She turned around to see Robin who seemed to be staring at the floor as though he found it fascinating.

"Everything ok?" Raven asked.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts and looked into the violet eyes.

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. This doesn't make any sense. The villain attacked you guys. Are you _sure_ you all feel well…normal?"

Raven stared into him. "Well, I feel fine and the scanner says we're all normal. Don't worry about it too much."

"Yeah but the scanner can only show us so much."

"I guess we will see it in the morning. I'm going to bed. You should too." Raven replied.

But that still doesn't ease the leader's mind…

 **:(/\\):**

Raven hummed as she was gliding down the hallway in order to reach the living room as she was in need of a drink. A good herbal tea would do just fine.

 _I feel fine. Maybe the villain really didn't do anything and I guess we're all just being paranoid from the zap._

Raven reached the top kitchen cabinet to grab for the kettle. She then used her mind powers to get the item. In seconds, the teapot was covered in dark magic and started to levitate a few inch of the spot before it zoomed out of the cabinet. However, before Raven could place it down, the object unexpectedly dropped at the top of the counter, being free from the grasp.

The empath blinked.

 _What the…?_

Curiously, Raven tried again and was successful but the door of the living room got swung opened.

"Hey, Raven."

Because of the voice, it made the girl lose her concentration and hence, having the kettle to drop down. But instead of falling to the ground, it crashed right onto her foot.

"OW!" Raven yelled, grabbing her toe as she leaned against the counter.

Wanting to know who disturbed her concentration, she sharply looked to the side only to see Beast Boy who gulped.

"Um…heh…watch out for flying kettles?"

"YOU!" she growled. "When I get my hands on you, you will _wish_ that you hadn't been born. Come back here!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Beast Boy replied, walking back to the door so that his back touched the cool surface.

"Couldn't you wait until _after_ I was done with it?" Raven asked.

"Uh—"

"You didn't even think about it, did you?"

But the silence answer was all Raven needed.

Just then, the door swung open to the side which made Beast Boy fall back to the ground. Cyborg raised an eyebrow when he found out that Raven was giving him a death glare look.

"Alright, Beast Boy. Confess. What did you do?"

"Um…I accidentally made Raven drop the kettle on her foot." Beast Boy spoke. "And now she's gonna kill me!"

Cyborg sighed. "Alright you two. Look. Robin's in the gym working out. Starfire is in her room…doing whatever and I'm going to the hardware store to pick some things for the car. Try not to strangle him to death, Raven."

"I make no promises."

 **:(/\\):**

 _Hmph. Obnoxious immature pinhead…_ Raven grumbled in thoughts.

Just when things couldn't have gone worse, it did. She suddenly found out that she doesn't have the ability to _fly_.

Just her luck.

Because she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that Starfire was walking this way and so the two bumped into each other.

"Come on." she muttered.

"I am sorry, friend Raven. My apologies." Star said.

Raven looked up to see the alien and dismissed it, realizing it wasn't Beast Boy.

"It's okay."

With that, she got up and walked towards her door. When Raven reached the door, Starfire spoke.

"I have recently rent out a movie and I was wondering if—"

"No."

And the door slammed closed in her face.

"Alright…what got Raven all moody?"

Starfire jumped with startle so she turned around only to see Robin who was staring at the door.

"Robin." she blinked. "Uh…I do not know."

"I think you mean _who_ got her all moody."

The two turned to the side to see Cyborg.

"I thought you went to the hardware?" Robin said.

"I forgot to get something from my room." he muttered. "And to answer your question, it was Beast Boy. He made Raven lose her concentration when she was getting out the kettle only to drop the thing on her foot. If I hadn't come there, Beast Boy would've been dead meat by now."

"Well, it wasn't my _fault_!"

Cyborg jumped a little and saw the green Titan who just came in.

"How was I supposed to know she was levitating a kettle?"

"Well gee…I don't know. Maybe you could've _looked_."

"Sorry for not having my eyes open at that time." he said.

"Uh friends! I have recently checked out a movie and perhaps you wish to join my company?" Star asked.

"Sure. I always like good movies. What did you rent?" Robin quizzed

"It is a movie about romance of French."

Robin suddenly felt his face being heated up. Cyborg and Beast Boy sniggered.

"You mean, _French_ romance." Cyborg corrected while unable to control his giggling.

That only made Robin heat up even more.

"Uh yeah about that…" Robin started but the two beat to him first.

"Sure! Robin would _love_ that, don't you?" Beast Boy said, wearing a devious look.

Robin glared at the green one.

"Sorry Robin. But looks you're on your own this time."

And the two guffawed their heads off when they were walking past by him.

 **:(/\\):**

Over the past few days, the Titans—minus Robin—started to feel a bit...strange. Raven started to become even moodier than before, clearly stating the fact that she doesn't want to be disturbed.

But of course, Beast Boy wanted to play a game of Stank Ball much to Raven's dismay so she opted out and resumed her usual business such as reading a book. However, when Cyborg was passing the ball to Beast Boy, the green one missed it and it rushed towards the empath.

Seeing that Raven would probably catch it with her powers, Beast Boy didn't worried about it…until the ball struck her then he had second doubts.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were going to catch it with your powers." Beast Boy replied.

"Ever thought that my powers aren't _working_?" Raven snarled.

Just from that simple sentence, it made Robin study his fellow teammates.

Something was definitely off about them.

And that proved his point when he asked Starfire if she could help him out with a few heavy boxes. She accepted the help but when she grabbed the box, instead of lifting it up without a problem, she was _struggling_. When she finally picked it up, the box crashed down, bringing the alien with her.

Then there was Cyborg and Beast Boy with the combat training. Seeing a target that needed to be destroyed, Cyborg leaped into the air and transformed his metal hand into a sonic cannon.

When he was close, he was ready to fire it until the power died down which made him be confused.

"What the?"

Before he could even stop himself, Cyborg slammed himself into the target. Meanwhile with Beast Boy, he was running until he reached at a ground that looked stable but when he actually stepped foot, the ground gave out bringing the Titan along with it.

Without being worried, Beast Boy started to change into a Hawk and he successfully did it…

That was until he suddenly changed back into a human and screamed until Robin jumped in and grabbed him with his grappling hook.

It was then that Robin came to the conclusion. He left this thought out because at first it seemed ridiculous but now after what everything just happened, it didn't seem so.

His friends lost their powers.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ugh, that's the last time I'm used as a punching target." Cyborg moaned, collapsing on the couch.

"Same here." the green one said as he too plopped on the couch. "I don't get it. We used to be able to do that stuff and now we can't."

"Yeah, man. What is going on with us?" Cyborg asked.

"You guys lost your powers." Robin stated when he entered the room.

The two boys turned their heads to the side to see their leader. They then gave each other a look before Cyborg spoke.

"What?"

"Ever since Raven started to get all moody, I knew something was up. I didn't had you guys doing the combat just for practice, I was also doing it to study you all. At first, I thought I was wrong but when I asked Starfire for help with the boxes, everything started to come in. Everything started to make sense a while later when you two were in the combat training." Robin explained.

"If we lost our powers then how did we lose them in the first place?" Starfire asked.

Robin went into a thinking mode but he wasn't the only one. Raven was too trying to figure it out how they lost their powers but it wasn't until that the zap from the battle came to her mind.

"The zap…" Raven stated.

Robin nodded once he also figured it out. "When the villain escaped, he left a one single trick up his sleeve. He created the zap so that once it struck you, you guys would be powerless. He hit everyone except me because—"

"You are already human." Starfire said, earning a nod.

Beast Boy groaned. "Aw man. How are we supposed to fight bad guys if we don't have any powers? This sucks. I mean, humans are so…primitive."

Robin scowled.

"Um no offense."

"Careful, BB. I was once human too, remember?" Cyborg said, shooting him a look. "And you were too. So, that means you were also insulting yourself as well."

Beast Boy opened and closed his mouth several of times until he slouched down, grumbling.

"And how are we supposed to get them back?" Raven asked.

"My only guess is that we have to trick him into giving the powers back to you guys." Robin answered.

Just as he said that, the alarm started beeping.

"It's him." Beast Boy announced.

 **:(/\\):**

"Don't you think that I should add a little _spark_ in this dull city?" Electro replied, cackling.

"Has anyone ever told you? Playing with fire…you're going to get hurt."

The villain stopped what he was doing and turned his head to the side.

"Ah, if it isn't my _favorite_ heroes. The Teen Titans." Electro said. "How are you going to fight me if you don't have your powers?"

"Power or no powers, you're still going down—"

"And we're going to get our powers back." Cy said.

The villain seemed to be in a pretend thinking mode. "Hmm…no can do."

With that, Electro had his powers to go around him and extended his hand out so that the electricity was aiming for the group.

"Titans, go!"

At the right time, everyone leaped out of the way which caused the energy strike at the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven recited only to find out that nothing was happening. She blinked then frowned. "Right. No powers."

The villain madly laughed at the pathetic hero before he fired his attack. Luckily, the empath dodged it out of the way.

"You forgot, Electro. Some of us _were_ humans before! Rargh!" Cyborg lifted a nearby car and then threw it towards the enemy like a javelin.

The opponent turned his head at the last minute (since he was still being busy with Raven) and gave out an exclaim of shout before he used his powers to blast the car into smithereens at the last second.

"It seems that I have." he grumbled, being disappointed.

Beast Boy and Star charged towards the foe but once they were a bit close, Beast Boy started to jump off a little until at the last minute, he remembered that he has no powers.

This made the evil villain grin before he created a ball of crackling energy which struck at the fellow Titan's stomach. He collided into Starfire and they flew into the air a few feet away before they finally smacked down at the ground with a hard impact.

"Ugh." Beast Boy replied, dazed. He shook his head so that he could be in order. "Dude…do you have any idea how hard it is to fight a villain without your powers?"

"Well some of us gotten _used_ to it! Ragh!" Robin jumped into the air and threw three explosives disk. Having quick reflexives, the villain grabbed all three in his "hands" of electricity.

He swung them to the side before he flung them back towards the Titan. Robin gasped and gave a grunt when the disks exploded, making him fly over the two fallen Titans who followed his movements before they winced when Robin crashed down to the ground.

"Whoo! Way to show who the boss is, Robin!" Beast Boy sarcastically cheered.

"Shut it!" he called out.

"I think it's about time we end this!" Cyborg announced as he came into the view.

He ran towards the smirking enemy who already formed up a plan on how to defeat him. So, he automatically started to whip up his powers by making his hands go around in circles.

When it was time, Cyborg jumped into the air and transformed his metal hand into the sonic cannon. He knew he doesn't have any powers but just _maybe_ he could absorb some of the villain's power and fire it back right at him somehow.

When Cyborg jumped into the air, the villain took this opportunity to shoot his crackling electricity at him. The foe's aim was true when the blue power struck right into the middle of the cannon. Inside the cannon, the power surged all over which made the circuits fire sparks, causing Cyborg yell out.

Electro gleamed madly when he saw the Titan being overloaded.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted, being worried for his friend. If it continues to go on like this, he might "explode" from the huge amount of power.

"We need to find a way to get to him without him noticing us." Raven responded.

Robin narrowed his eyes, thinking up a plan.

Electro smiled maliciously when he continued his task. Just one more push and he will be fried.

"Come…on…" Cyborg replied through his gritted teeth. He gave out a one painful yell and then…

Just as Electro was about to deliver the final blow, his eyes suddenly widened with shock.

"What?" he screeched.

He stared with wide eyes as he saw the mechanical parts of Cyborg started to glow blue. Inside the circuits, the blue path of voltage suddenly changed its course and went the other way. Instead of delivering the final blow, the energy flew out of the cannon and because of its heavy power, it eventually made a small ball of electrical energy until it started to be larger.

Due to having more power, the ball of energy finally had enough of it and it exploded which caused the two of them fly backwards. Cyborg's metal scrapped against the cement while Electro fell on his face, skidding forward a few centimeters until he stopped.

"Cyborg?" Robin shouted, running towards the fallen friend.

However, out of the smoke, an eerily blue silhouette appeared.

"He's alive." the green one responded.

Something about him was different, Raven realized. She squinted her eyes only to widen them. There, he seemed to be holding his sonic cannon except this time, instead of having a dull color, it was glowing bluish white.

"He got his power back." Raven realized.

"NO!" Electro howled. "How is this possible? It's impossible!" he screeched.

"So…you're glowing with pride or nah?" BB asked, staring at him.

Cyborg smirked. "You bet I am."

"You all had us worried. We feared that with one more blow, you would be…" Star paused, looking for the right word.

"Fried?" Beast Boy offered.

"But how did you not get the final blow?" Robin asked.

"Now I can't reveal _all_ my secrets even you're the leader, now can I?" Cy grinned.

"And since we're all together now, anyone has any idea on how to stop this maniac?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah…nice to see you too, Rae." Cy muttered.

"Since you got your power back on, maybe you could scan him for his weakness. Just like with heroes, every villain has a weakness." Robin responded.

"Alright. Give me a sec." with that, the half-robot started to click away on his scanner. "Well I got it…which is surprising. But…aw are you kidding me? Why is it that we always have to over analyze everything?"

"Just get on with it." Raven said, impatiently.

"His weakness is his right hand." Cy answered. The Titans blinked.

The Changeling looked towards the fallen villain but eventually, he too got up but he slightly staggered a bit. Heck, he looked even madder than before.

"Uh he got up and he's coming over here!"

" _No one_ over powers me! No one!" he screamed.

"Alright, Titans. Here's what we are going to—"

Without a warning, the group just managed to avoid the deadly blast that had headed towards them.

"Aw I sure hope that I didn't _spoil_ your petty plan." Electro responded.

Robin took out three smoke pellets, having his eyes narrowed then he charged at the villain. Once the two were a bit close to each other, Robin threw the smoke pellets just as Electro unleashed his. Because of the hit, the blue power struck the pellets having the fog to cover the street.

Electro breathed heavily, having his eyes sharp and scanned the smoky area. His ears perked up so he turned around to blast his attack to the spot where he thought he heard the noise. Unfortunately, his blast struck a car which got turned over, smashing the rooftop.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. You guys _don't_ scare me."

His eyes scanned throughout the area until once again, he heard a sound. He sharply turned around and fired his attack at the shadow. He thought he had gotten it but he couldn't tell due to the smoke.

Electro walked backwards then spun around only to gasp when he saw what it looked like a crouching shadow that seemed to be at the top of a ledge. He then screeched when something grabbed around his foot, bringing him upwards. This caused him panic so he frantically used his power to transform it into a thin laser to cut the rope.

When it was cut, he started to fall down but before he could even reach the ground a powerful punch collided against him, making him fly off at the side before another punch struck him as well.

He finally fell to the ground but he didn't made a move since something came out of the cloud of smoke which revealed a rope so it got tied around the wrist, having the bad guy swung around.

He then crashed into a voltage box but due to his power being electricity, the box zapped him painfully, making him screech in pain. However, only one streak of electricity came out of his hand.

Electro growled, knowing that one of the Titans—wherever they are—got their power back.

Since the Titans know now the strategy, they continued to use it until they reached their last one. The foe stumbled back, being exhausted from the numerous hits.

"Raven, now!"

"Wha?"

And then as though something was pulling it, the smoke started to go towards the source, being sucked into whatever it was being pulled into. As soon as the fog was slowly fading away, a green streak was shot out of the puff of cloud which struck the villain.

Shortly after the hit, a shadow that took the form of a stegosaurus came into the view and he whipped his tail at Electro. Not too soon after, dazzling objects flashed into his eyes which made his eyesight have stars in them. This made the perfect opportunity for the last Titan to deliver the final blow.

Just as his eyesight was starting to clear up, Electro had little time to react since Cyborg came into the view just as the last trail of smoke vanished, revealing that the smog was going towards Raven's fingertips, being sucked in like a vacuum.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blast the foe and just as he fell to the ground, Cyborg made a punch at his wrist. The half robot quickly leaped into the air to avoid the crackling sparks that was going haywire around the body.

"No…no…" Electro replied. "I don't lose! NO!"

The Titans looked down at the defeated villain.

"It's over." Cy stated.

 **:(/\\):**

"Alright, y'all! The electric maniac is gone and we got our powers back! Yeah!" Cyborg responded, cheerfully. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah…" Robin sulked.

Seeing that her friend was upset, Starfire spoke. "You do not seem…happy."

Robin sighed. "It's just that…seeing you guys with powers and everything, it really showed me how humans are…weak. One shot, we're dead."

"So I see…" she paused. "I am sorry."

Robin blinked. "You're sorry? For what?"

"For making you feel weak while we're here being stronger than you…"

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. In the end, I've gotten used to it."

"We all have important roles in this team. It is just the matter of time of finding what it is."

Robin looked up and gave a smile.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Cy exclaimed. "You two coming over here or what?"

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Robin muttered after the two had their face heated up.

As the two friends walked to join the rest of the group, an argument between Cy and BB broke out.

"Pass me the tofu."

"No one likes eating tofu."

"Man, pass me the _tofu_!"

"Tofu is useless. There's no meat in tofu and so I'm not giving it."

"Pass me the tofu!"

"I'm not gonna."

And that seemed to be going on forever…

A/N: So…I guess this one was…interesting? Heh, this is probably gonna be a one short A/N ending but yeah…uh…did I mention that I was struggling with the fighting scene near the end? Well I was :3 ughhh pain in the butt but yeah…see you!


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note: ** Wow, not a moment too soon, I already have favorites, followers and reviews! Thanks so much! I should probably go to bed since it's 11:06 pm but eh ALL NIGHTER TIME =D since I'm gonna have a short A/N let's get right to it!

 **Shout Outs : **Thanks to ar1992 for favoring the story. Thanks to xxBlackSoulxx for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Rebelgirl01 for following the story. Thanks to SentinelIpad for following the story. Thanks to Dixxy for following and reviewing the story. Thanks to ValkyrieCainfan001 for following the story. Thanks to Ssj Maggie for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** When the Titans encounters a villain, things goes a bit interesting. The villain proves to be particularly difficult and much more different than what the others usually face. Not wanting to be caught, the enemy decides to make the reality into a fairy-tale but with a twist…

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

"You can't pass me! You can't pass me!" Cyborg sang-song, cheerfully as he was clicking away on the controllers.

In the living room, there were Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing a race car video game. Cyborg was currently wearing a delighted look since he knew that he would once again beat his fellow Titan who wore an irritated look.

"You can't pass me. You can't—you passed me!" Cy exclaimed with shock.

Beast Boy laughed, getting off the couch as he still wore the determined look. "I move forward, making a 360 turn and yeah!" Beast Boy cheered as he was now in the lead.

He leaped back on the couch and the two resumed their game. This time, Cyborg was sulking.

The Titans Tower was pretty much quiet…other than the groans from the two video game players. However, there seemed to be a voice that came from one of the rooms and the once empty hallway was now preoccupied with another member from the Titans group.

That Titan happened to be Robin who gave out a sigh and he seemed to be finished his workout from the gym since he had a white towel being hung around his shoulders.

When he approached a corner, he heard a voice. Curiously, he followed the source only to arrive at a door that was labeled _Starfire_. Wanting to know what she was up to, the door slid open.

"Starfire, what's—" Robin paused, blinking as he saw the scene.

There was Starfire who seemed to be acting while she was holding a book to her chest with one hand while the other hand threw dramatic poses such as placing her hand on her forehead.

"Oh kiss me, my Knight. For thee moment your lips touches mine, this eternal curse shall be broken."

"Uh I think either she's singing or those are some very butchered Shakespearean..." Raven said.

Robin, who still had his eyes wide, nodded.

"Uh hey, Star. Are you trying out for some kind of play or are you trying to speak Shakespearean but butchering them in the process?" Raven called out.

Starfire opened her eyes and turned around only to give out a surprised exclaim.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Robin replied, smiling a little as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh, so um I see." she responded as she suddenly felt awkward. "Um recently, I have been hooked to a spearean of Shake and it is delightful! I never knew such love can be so romantic." she giggled.

Raven gave a dead panned look. "You mean _Shakespearean_."

"Yes."

"The one I truly loved was Romeo and Juliet. It was sad but happy at the same time. Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Starfire began to recite.

"Oh brother." Raven mumbled, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Well uh…keep up the good work?" Robin said, unsure of what to say.

Just as the two took a step, a sudden shout came which caused them stop in their tracks.

"CYBORG! YOU DIRTY LITTLE CHEATER! YOU SO CHEATED!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T!"

Robin sighed. "I might as well go stop them."

"Can you not? I mean think about it. The more they fight, eventually they would finish each other off."

Robin gave her a look. "Raven…"

The empath shrugged. "One can dream."

The two entered the living room to see the two gamers arguing.

"I saw you!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You _so_ cheated!"

"I didn't!" the half robot protested. "It's not my fault that _I'm_ the better driver! Admit it. You're just sour because I won and you lost." he sniggered, making the green one frown.

"No I'm not." he insisted.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Can you two _please_ shut up?" Raven snapped while Robin was walking towards them.

"Not unless if Cyborg admits that he cheated!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!"

"YES YOU DID! I SAW IT!"

"GUYS! Calm down!" Robin yelled over the bickering.

And the argument went on and on until the infamous alarm blared throughout the Tower. It stopped the boys (much to Raven's relief. She was actually about to throw the three boys of the roof) and Robin went towards the computer to check where the crime was taking place.

"Crime is taking place at 14th street. Titans, go!" he shouted. He ran towards the door as his cape swung off to the side.

 **TT**

"Hmm this city is so dull and boring. Allow me to make some changes! Ah hahaha!" the enemy stuck his hands out and out came, shimmering midnight blue streak that rushed towards a mailbox that was soon transformed into a live gargoyle. The gargoyle gave out a mighty screech as it spread its wings out before taking off.

He then continued to shoot his magic at unmoving objects which made them alive.

Just as the wizard was about to fire another spell of his, something shot at his hand which cancelled his power.

"Haven't you learn anything about magic? It always comes with a price."

The wizard turned around and with a mad gleam in his eyes, he spoke. "Ah, the Titans! I thought I would never have the chance to talk to you. But now you're here, standing in my presence. Such an honor!" he then bowed.

Raven blinked. "Uh either he's being sarcastic or he's being sincere."

"Well you should know, Raven. You're the sarcastic out of the group." Beast Boy mumbled. " _Ouch_!" he gave a glare at Raven when he felt an object hitting his head.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Just like all the other villains, you're going down." Robin said, eyes narrowed.

"Is that so, eh? But why not have some tea and biscuits? It does wonders, calming the nerves."

But one stern look from the leader told the wizard everything.

"No, eh? Oh well. I tried." he then looked around and spotted a huge statue. "Lorem satis mortuum vivere tempus ut intres!"

Once his magic streak struck the statue, it shook the object a bit before it stretched out its ginormous wings.

"Great. We got a bad guy who speaks gibberish." Beast Boy replied as he stared up.

"It's not gibberish. It's Latin." Raven responded.

As soon as she said that, Robin shouted out the command. "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and gave out a mighty roar. The creature, unfazed, also gave out a roar which made the green one transform into a cat and scurried away, frightened.

"You don't scare me. You're not the only one who can do magic. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The half-demon encased several of objects nearby and used them to flung towards the creature. Unfortunately, there was no damage. However, since it felt the hit, the beast gave out another roar before it used its huge claw to make a slash across the building, having its pieces to tumble down, hoping to have its prey knocked out.

With quick reflexives, Raven swiftly produced a shield to block the falling rocks. She then fired another of her black magic but when she did, the wizard blasted Raven from the side which caused her be off-course.

Raven grunted when she fell to the ground though she picked herself up giving a small glare at the wizard.

"Care to have duel? A wizard against the mighty sorceress." he responded.

Raven smirked. "I accept." with that, she stuck her hand out to produce a huge blast of magic that raced towards the wizard.

At the right time, the wizard had also created a huge blast of his own. The two streaks collided with another, emitting out a powerful blast. And the battle between the two began.

Meanwhile, Cyborg jumped into the air to emit his streak from the sonic cannon. It proved nothing since the only thing that the creature did was shaking its head from the blast and whipped his tail at the half-robot who got flung back. Beast Boy and Starfire wasn't having much luck either until at the last minute, when the stoned animal clumsily crashed into a building, rocks fell down which made Starfire be off-course.

But as she fell, she was able to blast her starbolt at the right ankle. It managed to demolish a third of its ankle and because of the hit, the beast walked backwards and collapsed down due to the demolished ankle.

This made the perfect opportunity for Robin to land on his head. Like a ninja, Robin leaped from one side of the wall to nearby streetlights before he jumped onto the creature's head to attach what it looked like an explosive disk. He then leaped off and just as he touched the ground, the disk exploded, having the beast to crumble.

On the other hand, Raven was doing hand to hand combat with the sorcerer until as though they read each other's mind, they brought their powered up hands from the side as though both of them were sneakily trying to attack when one was vulnerable.

However, since they both had the same idea, the two powers collided with each other which caused them fly back, creating yet another huge explosion. Raven grunted when she tumbled to the ground but quickly got up to produce a shield in order to block the oncoming attack that was made from the wizard.

"Uh when you're done being all mighty, it would be great if you could join us." Beast Boy called out.

Once Raven lowered her shield, she looked to the side to see the group.

"Any one of you have a bright idea on how to take him down?" the empath asked.

"We brought down his statue so that _should_ make it easier for us now since we don't have any distractions." Robin stated. "Just like you, he has to have some kind of weakness."

"I could run a quick scan on hi—augh!" Cyborg jumped to the side since a small streak had headed towards his foot.

He turned to the front to see the wizard.

"Some secrets are meant to be safe." the wizard cackled, having his power to crackle all around.

Robin looked to the destroyed beast then back at him. "It's over. Just like your little pet, you're going down too."

Eyes wide, the wizard turned to the side to indeed see his pet destroyed. His crazy face was then changed into a mad one.

"NO!" he howled. "You Titans shall pay! In maledictam, re integra omnia cognoveritis erit amplius. Meam admonitionem ventura tibi maledictionem!"

And then a huge amount of power escaped from the wizard. Like a wave, it started to cover Jump City, erasing any light. Raven walked a few steps back as she was watching the curtain of power covering Jump City.

Sensing that someone was looking at her, she turned to the right and gave a look.

"what?" she asked when she saw the titans staring at her.

"You know Latin better than any of us. Do you know what he said?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh…"

Like a bolt of lightning, a midnight streak shot down from the sky and seemed to be racing towards the group.

"Move!" Robin yelled after he realized that it was headed towards them.

Before they could even dodge it, the bolt of streak shot right in the middle which knocked them all, flinging them out of sight.

The maniac laughed. "Now let's see how the Heroes of Jump City can stop this!" he cackled.

 **:(/\\):**

A groan came that sounded as though it had just woken up from having a hangover.

"Ugh…whoooo. That lightning sure gave us a shock." Cyborg moaned. His ears then perked up before he looked to the side.

"Yo, grass stain! Wake up!" Cy shouted, shaking his fellow knocked out Titan.

After a few shaking, a groan had finally emitted out of the green one's mouth.

"Urngh…" he flickered his eyes open and stared into nothingness for a while. After a few minutes passed, he finally pushed himself up. "Did someone had a party? Because my head is pounding."

"Uh last time I checked, we got struck from a bolt of magic." Cy reminded him.

Beast Boy blankly stared at his fellow friend before the image of battling the wizard came into his mind.

"Oh right…" he then looked at his surroundings.

It wasn't cheerful at all, that's for sure. The once crystal clear sky was now replaced with a burgundy color. There were tints of dark green and black mixed in together. At the part where they currently are, there were scattered thorn bushes that were partly covering the cement ground.

"Uh where are we?" the green one asked.

"How should I know?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Are you a robot or what?"

For a minute, Cyborg blankly stared at him before he slapped himself at the forehead.

"Right. The scanner." and he started to click away only to come up with a rather strange result. "That's odd."

"What? The fact that you forgot that you're a robot?"

Cy gave out a glare. " _No_. The scanner said that we're still in Jump City."

"Riiighhttt…so how do we get out?"

The half-robot looked up. "Guess we start walking."

Beast Boy gave a look to his friend before he followed his gaze to see an endless path.

"Great."

 **:(/\\):**

Robin groaned as he slowly woke up.

Damn. That attack nearly took a lot out of him. Robin stared curiously at his odd surroundings before he took out his communicator to see if he can get in touch with his friends.

"Cyborg? Beast Boy? Raven?" no answer. "Starfire?"

On the screen, it only showed static. Sighing, Robin placed back the device and got up.

If he wants some answer then he better start walking. However, instead of having an opening path, something seemed to be blocking it. That something looked like a long pile of thorn bushes that stretched on and on. Nonetheless, he looked up to see a huge tower that was looming rather ominously.

 _A tower? Where exactly am I?_ he thought before he got out his two birdarangs and connected them so that they were transformed into a sword.

Having a weapon in hand, the leader started to cut the thorn bushes, climbing up the long staircase that was leading to the tower.

 **:(/\\):**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Does it even _look_ like we're there yet?"

"Ugh dude! We aren't even going anywhere." the green one complained. "We don't even _have_ an destination!"

Cyborg gave out an exasperated sigh. "Well. We gotta get out of here, find the others _and_ defeat the crazed up wizard."

"Ugh easier said than done."

Just then, a sinister laugh was heard, alerting the two Titans.

"That _is_ a great plan! But how are you going to defeat me if you don't know where I am?"

A face of the wizard appeared in the dark sky. He bore an evil cold look that made Beast Boy's hair to stand up.

"Oh don't worry. We will find you and will kick your sorry ass." Cy responded, changing his hand to a sonic cannon.

He gave out a cold chilling laugh. "You think its wise to attack something that is not even a solid form? Fools! As we speak, one of your _friends_ is currently fighting his way of the never ending bushes of thorn! Little does he know that a terrible fate had befallen on a girl. Oh try if he can to reach the top...but it shall be his downfall!"

Just as he said that, Robin had reached the top but he felt a sudden shake, being alerted. And then, when everything seems to be still, out of nowhere, an enormous creature that resembled a dragon came out of its hiding spot. It climbed up at the tower before it faced the leader with a menacing look. The dragon raised its head to emit out a very powerful streak of fire while Robin watched him, having his sword at the side and determinedly looked up as his cape blew at the front.

Robin narrowed his eyes even further as he was looking at the mighty dragon. Once more, the dragon breathed out a large streak of fire and looked down at the leader.

With a charged yell, Robin swung his sword and leaped from tree to tree if possible. Seeing this, the dragon started to ferociously swing its tail in an attempt to strike the prey. It succeeded when the tail harshly hit Robin to the side, making him be off course. However, he swiftly took out his grapple hook aiming it at the stoned wall tower. It firmly made a grip on it once it reached it, yanking Robin towards it. He gave out a grunt when his body slammed at the wall.

He then took one of the birdarangs out before placing the sword at the side. After getting out the second one, he resumed his climbing until he reached the top.

Sensing that an intruder was in its territory, the fierce dragon turned its head to see Robin who took out the sword once again.

With another roar, the creature lunged its head forward but the masked boy made a swing at the head. It didn't do much but he did managed to leave a scratch at the nuzzle.

After shaking its head, the beast turned its attention to the fighter once more.

 _Robin..._

Robin suddenly froze, hearing the familiar voice.

 _Raven...? What...where are you?_

 _It's me...I'm right here..._

 _What...?_

 _I'm the dragon._

Robin had his eyes wide with shock.

 _You know what you're supposed to do right?_

 _Uh free you from the curse._

 _No. You don't get it._

 _Try me._

 _We're in a fairytale. You heard of Sleeping Beauty?_

 _Yes...but what's that got to..._ Robin suddenly trailed off, widening his even wider _. No..._

 _You know what the prince does..._

Robin shook his head. No. Absolutely not. He _will_ not do it.

 _Robin you have to...its the only way...you_ have _to kill me._

 **:(/\\):**

The sound of heavy footsteps thundered on the cement ground. If anyone would've been staring at it, all they would see would be a blur of light.

"Come on, BB. Faster."

The green horse who had a determined look on his face went even faster than before.

Just then, something started to crawl out of the ground which made the green horse jump with fright, knocking Cyborg off him.

"Woah!" Cy exclaimed, falling off the horse before hitting the ground with a hard THUD.

"Heh...animal instinct..." Beast Boy responded sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

The things that were emerging out of the ground eventually showed themselves fully. They appeared to be entirely made out of shadows. However, the only thing that gave them away were their yellow glowing eyes.

Upon seeing the enemies, they opened their mouth and drool came out of it as they revealed their long sharp fangs.

The moment they gave out their heavy snarls, the two Titans squeaked before they used their powers to try to defeat them.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin stared at the violent eyes with shock.

Just then, a cackle appeared out of nowhere which alerted the two.

"So my fearsome heroes...enjoying the _twist?"_ he sneered, smiling gleefully.

Robin made his grip even tighter as he narrowed his eyes.

"I swear, Draccus. Once we get out of this, you will pay." Robin replied, dangerously.

"Oooo are you threatening me, boy? Too bad its an empty threat." he cackled. "How can I _pay_ if you didn't defeat the _dragon_?"

Robing gave out a growl.

However, a sudden idea popped into the cruel wizard's mind.

"Well since you won't kill your friend how about we make a deal?" without having him to respond, the sorcerer went on. "You can give up your city and the Titans will surrender."

"No. Deal."

The wizard gave out a sigh. "Tsk, tsk. And here I was, hoping that you would say yes. I mean if I were you, I would say yes since after all, it _would_ save you from killing your friend. And it would've been so much better just to give up now. You can put all your restless thoughts behind. I mean, when _exactly_ did you have an peaceful day without fighting crime? If you give up now, all your worries would be gone. And everything else would be nothing more than just a fairytale."

 _He's right, you know. You're using up all your precious energy for those sad excuse of humans...You fight crime...but only not to be acknowledged of it? The people_ don't _respect you. Wouldn't it be better just to give up playing hero?_ the "voice of reason" said.

 _I..._

 _Your choice, Hero. I would choose wisely...if you are a hero, then you would have no problem killing your_ friend.

There seemed to be to a war going on in Robin's head. The wizard gleamed madly as he stared down upon the torn up hero.

"Admit it, Robin. You _lost."_

Robin then opened his eyes, narrowing them.

 _"No."_

The magic user gave out a shock as he saw the Titan who was slightly bringing the sword back while the dragon was being ready to lunge at him.

"I'm sorry, Raven." with that, the dragon lunged at him which made the leader throw the sword.

His aim was true since the blade was plunged through the dragon's chest. Upon having the impact, the beast moved its body to the side, letting out a faint streak of fire.

Eventually, the monster fell down to the ground with a heavy thud. Blood was oozing out of the wound, staining the once clean ground.

Because of that, the wizard laughed. A cold sadistic laugh until his face disappeared from the sky while his laugh was still echoing.

With a devastated look, Robin walked to the edge of the tower and collapsed on his knees.

"I'm sorry." he replied as he closed his eyes...

 **:(/\\):**

 _"RUNAWAAY!"_ a loud voice hollered.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Cyborg shouted while sometimes, he would use his sonic cannon to blast those shadowy creatures.

"Well gee. I don't know. I'm not the one whose blasting them into pieces when its not _working!_ "

Cyborg blasted yet another one of those shadowy creatures but the minute it got destroyed, another came crawling out of the ground.

"At least I'm _trying_ to buy some time!"

" _What_ time?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled out of frustration. "I just wanna know how to destroy these...er things!"

Out of nowhere, a sudden trembling sound came which alarmed the two. They looked up to see a flash of lightning then thunder.

"Is it just me or is something going on up there?" the green one spoke.

Cyborg gave a puzzled look as he shrugged.

It was then that Beast Boy transformed into a horse and Cyborg hopped on, leaving the shadow creatures to come after them.

 **:(/\\):**

The sound of footsteps walked on the smooth marble floor. A sad sigh came as the person leaned against the cool surface of the wall. He rubbed his arm from the burn which the dragon made when it was falling to its doom.

 _I should've done something...I should've found another way..._

He stared at the ground with a mournful look. However, he soon lifted his head since a brown door caught his attention.

 _I wonder where it leads to..._

Going with that, he climbed the few marble stairs before he reached the top to where that door was.

Taking a breath, his hand reached the brown door knob and opened it...

Only to have his eyes wide. His eyes gazed down upon what it looked like a person but seemed to be in a sleeping form.

However, something about that character seemed awfully familiar to Robin. He studied the sleeping being until he noticed red hair falling to the side like a waterfall. Her shiny red hair gleamed from the sunlight's reflection.

"Starfire...?" Robin said. His eyes still wide. "Starfire!"

He ran towards her only to stop.

Something doesn't seem right...

Shouldn't she greet him like how she always does? He leaned in closer and found out that she was _sleeping._

"Starfire." he tried again but it only came up with the same result.

He paused. Didn't Raven mentioned that they were in Sleeping Beauty? And what does the prince do after he found his sleeping princess?

Robin suddenly felt his face being heated up as he gulped. He took a deep breath before he leaned in to kiss...

 **:(/\\):**

"So uh after we're done with this, approximately how old are we going to be?" Beast Boy replied as he finished knocking a creature back in a form of a Kangaroo. He then changed into a human to speak.

"Ohh I don't know...maybe 80 or something. I mean when we're old and wrinkly you will know."

Beast Boy then started to imagine as old people.

" _Remember how we fought those skanky creatures?" an elderly version of Beast Boy asked._

 _"How should I know? I don't remember anything...what was your name again?"_

Beast Boy groaned. "Ugh dude. We gotta hurry with this. I don't wanna grow old and die!" he complained.

"Get a grip, green butt. We're not gonna finish this if we don't find a plan!"

"What plan? You know, I would really like to know where Robin, Starfire and Raven is."

Cyborg blasted a creature to smithereens."Me too."

"Okay so...why don't we go up at that tower?" Beast Boy pointed at the tall tower that was looming hauntingly.

The minute Cyborg looked at it, he gave out an exclaim.

"Hey! I remember where we are! We were in the place where we didn't know before."

The second he said that, the shadowy enemy crawled out of the ground again.

"Oh time to go."

 **:(/\\):**

Robin pulled back and waited. He bit his lip since there wasn't any signs of movements from Starfire. Just when he thought the worst, the eyes suddenly flickered to life revealing bright green eyes that blinked.

"Robin...?" came the soft voice.

Robin mentally breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Star. Its me." he spoke.

"Where are we? And why am I in bed?"

"Er...its complicated." Robin rubbed at the back of his neck. "What do you remember?"

Star paused a bit. "All I remember is being struck from the lightning from that horrible fiend and then...nothing." she then looked around. "Where are our friends?"

"They got separated. I just hope they are okay." Robin bit his lip.

"Something is troubling you. Do you wish to talk about it?"

Robin winced when the flashbacks of him throwing the sword at Raven came into his mind.

"Uh no. No. I'm fine."

Without a warning, the tower suddenly started to rumble and soon rocks began to tumble down

"Starfire move!" Robin quickly reacted and pushed the alien out of the way in just in time. Half of the building gave out, revealing the red sky.

Just then, a familiar laugh (Robin easily recognized it but Star didn't) appeared. Eventually, it showed its face making Star gasp as she readied her starbolts (as soon as she got up) while Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You!" Star exclaimed, having her starbolts ready.

"Looks like your eternal curse isn't so eternal anymore."

"It seems so. So what are you going to do now, _Hero?"_

Eyes narrowed, Robin took out his two birdarangs and formed them into a sword. This made the evil enemy laugh wickedly.

"Are you actually thinking of fighting me?" he laughed cruelly. "How can you _fight_ me if I'm only an illusion? A _reflection_ of the original source!"

There was a sudden reflection of light that was beaming on the blade and onto his face. That caught Robin's attention so he moved the blade slightly from left to right before he looked up to see a small patch of gleaming light that was shining at the wizard's wicked face.

"Any idea on how to stop this evil wizard?" Star asked.

"We need Cyborg and Beast Boy." Robin replied.

"So Hero...what are you going to do now?" he spoke.

While he was keeping him busy, something started to appear behind Robin, emerging out of the ground.

"Tell me...Robin, how are you and your friends going to defeat me? How are you going to _save_ your precious city?" he sneered. "That's the thing about being Heroes...it's that the people are always depending on their saviors to save them. But...what if the heroes _failed_ them? Oh! How I would _enjoy_ to see their precious hope going downhill." he cackled. "And all because their saviors couldn't _save_ them!"

A mad gleam twinkled in his grey eyes. However, Robin noticed it and the thing that was emerging behind Robin suddenly popped out of the ground as soon as the sorcerer finished his last sentence.

Acting on quick reflexives, Robin spun around with his blade in attempt to strike the foul beast.

But, just as he was about to hit it, an exclaim of shout came. The sound of glasses being broken were heard and thousands of fragments tinkled down.

Just as the blade was about to hit the creature, something else struck it by creating a huge shockwave which made Star hit her back against what little was left of the wall while Robin flew out of his spot.

Fists were smashed into the creature, demolishing it into a puff of black smoke. It revealed none other than Cyborg and Beast Boy who shortly joined him.

"Robin!" Star flew towards him and helped him up.

Draccus laughed. "You Titans always _did_ know how to make an entrance."

"This ends now." Robin firmly replied.

However, Beast Boy took a look around and spoke.

"Uh, Robin...where's Raven?"

He suddenly tensed up. Seeing this, there was another gleam in his eyes.

"O-oh! You still haven't told them?" he jeered.

"Haven't told us what? Robin, _where_ is Raven?" Beast Boy spoke a bit sharply.

"She's...she's..." the mad gleam in the villain's eyes grew even wider.

"...not here."

And came the disappointment.

Angered, Draccus yelled. "You can't keep secrets forever! Eventually, the truth will find its way and will slither out, bringing you to your ultimate downfall! It always does!" he snarled.

With that, the wizard created his midnight blue beam that raced towards the group.

"Titans, get ready."

"What are we even supposed to do?" Cy asked.

"Once I throw the sword, I'll need the power from you two _but_ I would need enough light. That's where you come in Beast Boy." Robin responded, giving him a look. "I need you to create enough light that will aim at the sword."

"Got it."

The beam came closer and right on time, Robin threw the sword straight through the middle of the beam. Beast Boy found a piece of shard from a broken window and aimed it at the window.

The sun light struck the shard which created a streak. The green one frowned when the light streak didn't went as how he wanted to so he adjusted it a few times before the beam had finally struck the sword.

And just in time too because Cy and Star had also unleashed their powers as well. The glowing sword smashed through the midnight blue streak.

The wizard widened his eyes with disbelief and screeched something horrible.

"NO! NO!" just like that, the blade struck the image which made it burst into thousands of black particles, falling down.

"Soo...did we just win?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg shrugged.

In the middle of the air, a cloud of dark blue made its appearance.

"I wouldn't celebrate your victory! It means nothing!" the wizard screamed his final words before he released the beam in attempt to destroy the Titans.

Acting quickly, Starfire shot her own green beam. It seemed like a tug o war. One beam would push the other one back and vice versa.

Star grunted due to the heavy power.

"I could...use some help here." she responded, struggling to keep her own streak from being devoured.

"I'm on it, Star." the half-robot said.

Once he got out the sonic cannon, Cy released the bluish white streak that rushed towards the midnight blue.

Because of the green light, the white beam joined with the green one, creating another color. At long last, the midnight blue power devoured half of the colored streak, leaving only a third at the top.

The two struggled with much difficulty while the sorcerer grinned madly.

Just when the midnight power was about to completely destroy the beam, as if some miracle, the colored streak suddenly pushed its forward with new found strength.

This made the villain's eyes widen with shock and disbelief.

"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE?" he screamed with rage.

"It is if you have enough...determination...to know that you won't lose!" Cy grunted as the two pushed the powers further.

And then, the beam at last swallowed the bad one, pushing it towards the wizard until finally the beam struck the sorcerer.

Due to the strike, the wizard's power went out of control since it came out of his body.

"Know this, Titans! The bad deed which had befallen on you will forever haunt you!"

And then, the wizard started to be all distorted until at last, the sorcerer was no more.

"What bad deed?" Beast Boy asked.

The red sky now cleared out, revealing the familiar blue sky.

"Alright y'all! We defeated the wizard and saved the whole damn world!" Cyborg cheered.

"Uh pretty sure that it only affected our city..." the green one spoke, instantly bringing Cy's cheery face down.

The changeling paused. "Hey, you still haven't told where Raven is."

And the air thickened.

With a depressed look, Robin walked forward a bit until he collapsed on his knees.

Worried, Starfire spoke.

"Robin..."

He sighed, bringing his head down.

"Raven is..." as though he sensed another presence, Robin looked up and widened his eyes.

Way across from him, a few meters away, something was laying on the ground and it looked like a cloak but he couldn't be sure.

Robin, who still had eyes wide, didn't move and stared at whatever it was. However, the thing that was on the ground, started to move.

"Raven...?"

With that, the leader got up and began to ran which earned confused looks from the rest of the group.

"Is it just me or are we missing something here?" Beast Boy asked.

The boy wonder kept on running towards it until he reached his destination. He stopped, still eyes wide and just simply waited.

And since he was close, he was now able to tell what it was that laid on the ground.

It was a cloak.

A small groan came and he fell on his knees, being closer to the person.

"Raven..." he replied, quietly.

It was then that the fallen person slowly pushed herself up and placed a hand at the side of her head.

"Raven..."

Upon hearing her name, Raven turned to the side and looked at Robin.

"What...happened?" she then scanned the area. "Did we...defeat him?"

Yea but Cy and Star technically defeated him."

Silence.

Just as Raven closed her eyes, she only opened them back again due to being startled since she felt something being wrapped around her.

It was Robin who hugged her and his face was hidden in the cloak.

"I thought I lost you..."

"Okay, back up! You got us confused the minute you started running." a voice said, interrupting the moment.

The two looked up to see the rest of the group. They gave each other a look before they shouted in unison.

"What _is_ going on?"

"And what do you mean "I thought I lost you"?"

Raven gave a glance at Robin who nodded.

"They will eventually find out." he said.

Raven looked to the three who were all waiting for an answer.

"I suppose you all familiar with Sleeping Beauty?"

The boys muttered a "yes" while Starfire mumbled "not really."

"Anyways, in the tale, the prince battled his way by defeating the dragon that was known as Maleficent."

They blinked.

"Ookayyy...so what I get is that we were in Sleeping Beauty and I'm guessing Star is the princess, Robin's the prince and you're the dragon." Cy said.

Raven nodded.

"So what were we then?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cy shrugged.

" _Anyways,_ in the book, the prince fight the dragon in order to reach his princess-"

"Wait a minute...doesn't the prince _kill_ the dragon?" Beast Boy interrupted.

Raven gave a small glare. "I was getting to it but yes. The prince does kill the dragon."

"Okay so what does..." the green Titan trailed off before he widened his eyes.

"You _killed_ her, didn't you?" Beast Boy sharply responded to Robin.

"Beast Boy...I had no choice."

"That's a lie! You always had a choice. You could've found another way."

"She's not dead."

"But she could've been."

" _Enough!"_ Raven exclaimed. "What was done is done. You can't change it."

The green one glared at Robin who narrowed his eyes.

"But how are you not...dead?"

"Everything was an illusion. So when Robin threw the sword, I merely created a shield."

Everyone went silent until Starfire spoke.

"Is the wizard truly gone? We only saw what we saw."

"I...I don't know. Its hard to tell." Raven answered.

And so, the group of friends began to walk home while the sun had just began to lower...

A/N: You know what's relaxing? Typing this pain in the butt chapter at a beach and hearing the water gentle splashes against the shore and a soft breeze blows in :D Yeap, I'm still on a vacation and typing this on my phone. Ugh it irritates me from time to time...i only have 7 more days of vacation :3 buttt in two days...*drumroll* IT'S GONNA BE MY BIRTHDAY! YESH! (Its Aug 17 right now) =D I don't wanna turn 20 T_T but here's a question for all of you...IS the wizard really dead? I'm gonna leave it to you guys. But I'm excited for the next chapter because a favorite character is gonna be in :D TOODLES!


	3. Of Cats and Jewels

**Author's Note:** GUESS WHOSE BACK?! ME! Well, actually I got back 3 days ago but beside the point...Ugh, I got sunburnt so badly T_T so my skin is peeling because of it *sob* Anywho, let's get right on it! And once again, I'm bad at making team names so sorry for the lame name :3

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to babewithbrains132008 for following me as an author and for reviewing the story. Thanks to kameronscott33 for following, favoring and reviewing the story. Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing and following the story.

 **Summary: ** Recently, there have been a number of crimes in Jump City. But the one that most stood out was a thief who always has an eye for jewelries. As the Titans began their search on this mysterious thief, they eventually learn that this thief is after something big.

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Cats and Jewels

A silhouette was moving in the shadows as quick as a bat. One minute it was there and the next it was gone...in a flash.

There was a light that came from a nearby streetlight and the shadow jumped across, revealing to be a form of a person.

Robin grinned as he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

He loved doing night patrols. Normally, the Titans doesn't really do night patrols but from the sudden increase of jewel theft, they had to...

Just in case.

However, something about those patterns from the criminal had caught the leader's attention. They were...familiar but he couldn't place his finger on _where_ he had seen them.

Well, not at the moment at least.

Robin ran, giving off a heavy but small pant. The mist that came from his mouth was clearly visible. It was rather chilly.

But that didn't bothered him...not as long as he kept on-

What was that?

Because of whatever had caught his attention made him lose his concentration and was sent tumbling down to the next rooftop. He grunted as he was rolling a bit until he came to a halt.

The boy wonder picked himself up and brushed some dust off his sleeve. He then gave a look to the area which had caught his interest.

Robin narrowed his eyes before widened them a bit when he saw something going across the light from the streetlight.

With that, the masked boy quickly ran towards that specific area to catch...whatever it was.

Pretty soon, he caught up to the unknown identifier and threw out his ropes in attempt to tie it.

However, as though the person sensed the attack, for a short moment, the mysterious character turned around and took out its weapon. It sliced the rope in half then turned back to resume its running.

Robin halted in his tracks to pick up his now half-sliced rope. Something about the slice seems awfully familiar.

Eyes narrowed, Robin threw the rope away and continued his chase.

 **:(/\\):**

Only to go through an open window that was at the rooftop.

He silently landed like a cat and scanned the dark area...well, at least to try to scan it anyway.

He then got up but it wasn't even a few inches that he had taken a few steps since all of a sudden, one of the lights flickered to life which made the leader use his hand as a shield to cover his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"I thought I lost you in the darkness."

"Guess you're wrong."

"Clearly. Now what would a young boy like you do something dangerous as chasing criminals like me, hmm?"

Out in the shadows, a person emerged slowly until Robin was able to fully see the character which made his eyes widen.

 **TT**

Robin widened his eyes.

"Catwoman? Selina?" he breathed out.

"You know you can call me by one name." she purred, having her hand to be at his cheek.

He swatted her hand away.

"What are you doing in Jump City?"

"What? No hello or how are things back in Gotham?"

She looked at the narrowed eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, you're all the same. But anyways," she replied. "I decided to drop in for some new kicks, catch my drift? Gotham's cool and all but I needed something more...exhilarating. So here am I."

"What happened to Batman? Got boring for you?" he said, crookedly while remembering her crush on Batman.

If there were any signs on her face, she didn't show it.

"Like I said, I needed some new kicks...besides, it doesn't hurt to watch over the youngest and see how he's doing."

"I'm fine on my own."

Noticing the stern tone that was held in his voice, Catwoman gave a cat-like grin.

"Aweh did I insult the poor baby? Its okay to cry."

Robin glared.

"But back to business, I'm afraid that I'll have to lock you in here. I can't have heroes like you ruining my plan."

"Too bad I don't plan to stay here."

She paused. "Well I suppose we could have a fight. Just don't be upset when I _beat_ you."

"Someone's a little too confident. But you're luck just ran out."

Selina gave a confused look. Just then, Robin leaped backwards a good few steps before he jumped from one pillar to the next until he completely disappeared in the shadows.

"How are you going to fight me if you can't see me?"

Catwoman turned around. "Cute trick, Robin. But it doesn't _fool_ me."

"Wanna bet?"

A sudden shout came and out of the shadows revealed a person who had his two fists in the air before he brought them down in attempt to smash the criminal.

Swiftly, Catwoman performed a small backflip in order to create a side sweep.

But the newcomer already saw this and jumped out of the way...only to have a glowing Starfire to come out as soon as Cyborg jumped backwards in the air.

Starfire gave out a charged yell before she used one of her powered up hands to perform a punch.

Unfortunately, Selina dodged it and she took out her whip to tie around her waist to bring her down.

Star grunted when she fell down but it wasn't too soon that something sharp sliced the weapon in half.

The enemy looked at it and threw it away.

"And I'm guessing you're his newbies." she responded, sensing that someone was in the shadows.

"I wouldn't call us newbies."

Two glowing white eyes appeared in the shadows. If anyone saw them, they would probably squeak with fear but Selina didn't. She just stood there, eyes narrowed.

Raven came out of the shadows to reveal herself.

"What are you? A sorcerer?"

"More or less. Beast Boy, now!"

Out from the top, Beast Boy free-fall for a short minute until he transformed into an animal to crush her under his weight.

Due to her quick reflexives, Selina dodged it allowing Beast Boy to crash at the ground instead.

She then started to walk back a bit and used the pillars to jump. However, a sudden charged yell was heard but she turned her head slightly to the side and quickly jumped high up—high enough to dodge Robin's tackle.

Because of the dodge, Robin gave an exclaim of surprise as he flew out of another open window. Swiftly, the boy wonder took out his grappling hook to latch on the window sill.

The hook latched on it, yanking him towards the open area. He then landed on the ledge.

He looked down at his teammates only to have the green one speak.

"She got away."

 **:(/\\):**

"So who was she?" Cyborg asked.

They were all gathered in the living room.

"I'm guessing she's another guest from Gotham." Raven responded.

"Yeah she is." Robin said, breaking out of his train of thoughts. He then gave himself a small push since he was leaning against a table and walked towards the computer.

He then clicked away until a picture of Catwoman and her bio showed up.

The leader then turned to his group.

"Catwoman also known as Selina Kyle has been…an interesting character, I would say. She can be with the law if she wants to be and sometimes she can be…persistent. She's also a master at being a thief and she can be…" Robin awkwardly shifted which raised many eyebrows. "Seductive…"

Everyone widened their eyes and blinked.

"Poison Ivy, Catwoman...what's next? Joker?" Beast Boy asked, changing the atmosphere.

Robin smirked. "You don't know the half of it.

"Why is she here?" Raven asked, bringing back to the topic.

"For some "new kicks". At least that's what she told me when I encountered her during my patrol."

"What is she after?" Star quizzed.

"I don't know but I have a hunch." Robin answered, narrowing his eyes.

He then turned to his attention to the big screen. He began to click away until more images appeared.

"The priceless artifacts from the museum." Cyborg said, raising an eyebrow. Raven studied the structure of the items.

"They are all cat-like artifacts." the empath stated.

"Naturally, she would be attracted to them..." Robin paused.

"And jewels." the changeling scowled.

The leader nodded.

"Any idea where she would strike next?"

That made Robin pause for a short minute.

"I have a hunch...I just I hope I'm wrong."

 **:(/\\):**

Soft footsteps were heard as they were leaping from one end to the next till it landed gracefully.

For a short moment, the eyes narrowed in the dark before it widened them with delight.

There, a few meters away, something shiny was tinkling in the darkness.

Chuckling softly, the criminal ran towards it and stopped.

"Come to mama, my pretties."

She then took out her sharp claws and created a circle on the glass. Her eyes were filled with light from the jewels as she grabbing an expensive, valuable necklace.

"You're perfect, my darling."

Just then, a noise that sounded like a boomerang came, twirling in the air as it was aiming for the burglar.

A _tink_ sound came, indicating that the weapon struck a jewel then it attached itself to the glass.

"I wouldn't steal that if I were you." a voice announced.

Upon hearing the voice, Catwoman lazily twirled around and eyed the darkness.

"Too bad I just did."

With that, she took out the birdarang that hung the necklace and threw the weapon towards...wherever the voice was. Selina widened her eyes when she heard a grunt then made a swift jump.

That was until something came right at her which looked like it was aiming for her ankles. The rope then tied itself at her ankles, causing her fall.

She grunted as she fell to the ground.

She chuckled. "Looks like Batman isn't as crazy as everyone thought he was. He trained you well."

"What's your purpose, Selina?"

"Haven't I told you already? I just wanted some new kicks."

"I'm not buying it. What's your _real_ goal? Your main target."

"Determined as your daddy. Cute." seeing the narrowed eyes, Selina sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'm planning to steal an artifact that was said in the legend. It is also the only one I'm missing from my...collection. Its an ordinary item...of course _you_ wouldn't know why an ordinary item is so special..." she paused then locked eyes on his own. "Or would you?"

"I know enough items to tell what is priceless...and what is not."

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind helping out an _old friend,_ would you?"

"We have a very different opinion on what the word _friend_ means."

"Clearly."

"And as far as I'm concerned, you're _not_ my friend."

"Aweh you're breaking my heart. I'm _crying_."

"Innocent doesn't suit you."

She smirked. "So what do you say? In return, I'll tell you what you need to know about those _people_ which they call themselves "the Black Seal." she replied, disdainfully. "Lame name if you ask me."

Robin smirked. But that _does_ sound like a good deal though. He pursed his lips, tightening it and just by watching his expression, Selina knew that she sparked his interest.

"Not interested."

"I knew you would say that. Because you are a _good_ hero. But wouldn't you _want_ to spice things up a bit? It will give a new sense of rush... _adrenalin._ You never want to stop."

"I had to be a villain once...it wasn't fun. Keep saying all you want but whatever you do...I will never be interested."

She slightly shrugged before adjusting her mask at the back.

"And here I was hoping you would say yes. Well one can dream." she started to walk, her back facing him. "If you ever _do_ change your mind, you know where to find me. You got eyes like a bat." she paused, her eyes gleaming dull from a dim light. "Literally."

With that, she disappeared in the shadows which left Robin narrow his.

 **:(/\\):**

A _swoosh_ sound came before small silent footsteps entered the deserted building. The boy wonder scanned the dark area as though he was trying to find...whatever it was.

He admits. Catwoman _had_ got him. He wanted to know just who those people were and what their plan is. If they found out who it is, then they can stop them for good.

Robin walked a few steps and paused.

For a minute, he thought he heard small footsteps-almost as though they don't want to be heard.

"I knew you would be interested. I saw it right through you. You can't keep a straight face like Batsy."

"Cut to the chase. Where do we start?"

She sighed. "If there's one thing in common about you and Batsy is that both of you have lack of patience." seeing the straight face, she rolled her eyes. "And lack of humor too. Anyways, if you want to know, follow me."

He was probably going to regret this. He slightly winced as a flash back came in his mind.

 _"Say what?!" the group exclaimed._

 _Robin rubbed his neck. "I knew you guys would freak out."_

 _"You said yourself that you do not trust this woman completely." Star responded._

 _"How do you know she's telling the truth? How do you know the item is real? Do you even know where you're going with this?" Cy bombarded him with questions._

 _"Not really..."_

 _"Sounds like a plan." Raven stated._

 _"Uh why does this remind me of a deja vu vibe here?" Beast Boy asked._

 _"Maybe because it is?" the empath pointed it out._

 _"The last time you became a villain, it did not went well." Star replied._

 _"I know...which is why you guys are going to be my back up. Here's what you're going to do..."_

"Have you been listening to a word I said?!"

Catwoman's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry?"

She sighed. "Seriously kid. Keep your head out of the clouds. We're going to enter a room full of lasers so if you follow me, you will survive."

"Don't have to be so dramatic." he muttered.

Selina gave him a crooked smile. "Try to keep up."

With that, she ran like a cat with Robin tailing after him. However, he thought he heard a _swoosh_ sound so he paused in his tracks and looked up.

He narrows his eyes as he glared at the area which he thought he had heard the sound. Suddenly, something that looked like a shadow swiftly ran past by in a blur.

That was odd.

He told Raven what she needed to do...so she should still be in her area...unless that _wasn't_ Raven but someone else.

He eventually tore his gaze away and resumed catching up to Selina who was far away from him. However, that shadow was still lingering in his mind...

 **:(/\\):**

"This is the place alright." Catwoman whispered.

There wasn't much to describe considering the fact that the room was dark.

"Come on."

Just as she was about to hop down to the floor, she paused.

"Hey, kid. What's the matter?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I don't know...this seems almost too easy. I mean, we're talking about a group that has the most _highest_ and the _tightest_ security here. Surely, they would be smarter not to put only lasers."

"Glad you did your research. But while I do agree, chill will you? I'm sure they would _want_ us to think that. Beginnings are often easy but just watch. In the next few steps, there are going to be ton of security."

But that still didn't made Robin be relaxed. Seeing this, she spoke.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?"

A quick flash of the shadow from before went inside Robin's head.

"Nothing."

With that, Selina hopped down and soon Robin followed. Selina gave a quick glance at the empty area.

"Try to keep up."

With that, Catwoman immediately started to run towards it. As soon as she began, Robin followed her lead. There were some flips and crouching low and sometimes, they had to jump from a wall in order to reach the other side.

Their patterns are almost in synchronization. It was as though they had been choreographed.

At the last part, the two of them swiftly performed backflips in synchronization before they did a backwards somersault in the air

"Not bad, kid."

He gave a crooked smile.

She laughed before she walked a few meters ahead then stopped. On the table, she cane across a medium sized object which looked like a keyboard.

"Now this is my favorite part." she then played a few keys on the keyboard.

And then, there was a small creak followed by a groan. Robin looked around for a bit then saw a part of a wall that looked normal for a second.

However, if it was played by a special tune, it would be opened. And it did just that.

"I did some "snooping" around."

"Figures."

"Hey believe it or not, I did it in my civilian form."

The two began to walk towards the opened door but as soon as Robin was at the entrance, a sudden noise that sounded like how a twirl from a boomerang would make came.

On instincts, Robin turned around and threw his birdarang so that one of the wings collided against the flying weapon, sending it off-course.

The weapon, instead of hurting its target, it went to the side, striking a wall. Just as it was going to the wall, it passed Selina by an inch before it attached itself to the wall.

Selina paused and spun on her heels.

"Obviously, we're not alone." Robin stated.

"And clearly someone doesn't want us to enter its secret lair."

Robin then walked towards the weapon that was similar to his. He yanked it out in order to examine it.

The two pointed weapon was a metallic silver color. In the middle (which was a medium sized circle), there was a mark...an insignia of whoever it belonged to.

"I'm guessing its one of their minions. Cute." she drawled.

"Must you think that everything is cute?"

"Must you have a dry sense of humor?"

He sneered.

"Better move it, boy wonder. Our path to meet _them_ is just beyond this door."

"I'm not boy wonder anymore!" he hissed.

"You always have been and you always will be."

She then walked into the dark entrance, leaving Robin to sulk.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ah, there it is." Selina replied, her eyes gleaming with delight.

A few meters ahead of them, in a glass-cased cage, a delicate item was placed inside. It was sitting innocently while it was shimmering from the dull light that came from the room.

Robin scanned the area.

"The room is empty." he stated.

"Nicely done. Anything else you want to state the obvious?" Selina remarked.

He glared.

"What I'm _saying_ is that it's just too easy. Everything was."

"You need to relax. I'm sure they're having a cup of tea right now." Selina responded as she quietly leaped from one side to the next and finally reached the cage. She then took out her sharp claws and began to make a perfect circle.

"Really? Then what I'm seeing is totally my hallucinations." Robin replied as he caught up with her.

Raising an eyebrow, Selina stopped what she was doing and looked to the side. Wish she hadn't. Her eyes went wide as she saw what was in front of her. It looked like they were many assassins; all were pointing their weapons at the two. Robin instantly leaned back a bit as he was going in his fighting stance.

However, Selina had another plan up her mind…

"Thanks, Robin. I _knew_ I could count on you!"

"What?" he then looked up only to see Catwoman escaping by using her whip.

"Catwoman!" he growled. "I should've _known_."

"Give up. One against this many? Even _I_ find it hard to believe that you can win."

Robin narrowed his eyes. He looked at the army before he raised his hands up in surrender. The man in the front smirked, seeing that he gave himself up…

Or so he thought.

Just then, a huge black circle suddenly encased several of the men and threw them out of the way. Not too soon, a huge silhouette started to fall down from the ceiling and it came down with a crash, knocking many of the enemies. A green starbolt was shortly followed. It struck the first man which sends him backwards, knocking into his fellow teammates like dominoes. Last but not least, a bluish white streak took out the remaining opponents.

Eventually, a black circle appeared on the ground beside Robin and out came a person that was Raven. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire also came not too soon.

"Just a little warning, us Titans _never_ give up." Robin replied.

"Catwoman got away?" Cyborg asked after he scanned the room.

"Yeah…"

Cy then looked at the army of men. "Go for it. We got it covered."

He nodded. "Titans, _go_!"

 **:(/\\):**

Catwoman smirked. She _knew_ that would work. Batman may not be easy to be fooled but Robin is…Well after a bit of convincing…

And if little bird boy wanted information, he's going to get it himself. Obviously, she worked hard to obtain that important piece of information. She wasn't just going to give it to him like that.

But the most important thing out of all this is that she had obtained the priceless item. At last.

Just as soon as she gets home, she will put this precious on her—

"Augh!" Catwoman exclaimed as something struck her hand which made the item fly out of her hand.

She stumbled to the side a bit before she quickly took out her whip to have the string tie around the precious item so that it wouldn't smash at the ground. If it had been shattered, she would be _devastated_.

Wanting to know who did it, she turned around and made her eyes go sharp.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"You're handing over the item and will turn yourself to the police of Gotham." Robin stated as he caught his birdarang between his fingers.

"Aw. Is poor little birdy upset that he got betrayed?" she cooed. "You're easy to fool, Robin. Face it. You're not the Batman."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting it back."

Realizing that he won't back down, Selina's eyes glinted with some sort of excitement so she walked forwards and then placed the item down. She then walked back to her spot.

"Let's have a deal. If you win, I'll do exactly what you say. I promise. Cross my heart. But if _I_ win, you let me go with the prize." she paused. "And I'll be sure to send your regards to Batsy."

"I make no promises."

"Neither do I."

At once, Catwoman released her weapon in attempt to tie Robin's ankles to bring him down. Acting quickly, Robin jumped into the air to avoid it before he threw his birdarangs; one aiming for the rope and one for Selina.

The birdarang sliced the weapon in half whereas the second one headed straight for the anti-heroine. It brushed past by between her shoulder and the neck then struck the ground after Selina dodged it.

She lifted her now broken whip and threw it to the side.

"Guess it's just hand to hand. Let's see how well you do it."

Robin sharpened his eyes before he started to run though Selina threw a punch at him but he ducked down, letting the arm go past by his face. He then went down to perform a side sweep. The move managed to knock down Catwoman though unfortunately, instead of falling, she was able to twist her body to the side in order to create yet another flip.

She landed on the ground, rather gracefully.

"Not bad…"

She then ran once again to throw some punches at him. He successfully blocked them with his own until on the last punch, Selina leaped over Robin and ran. Knowing that she was going after the item, Robin too had begun to run. When he knew that he wasn't going to make it, the masked boy did a slide in order to reach the prize.

It was a tie.

Selina's and Robin's hands were just about to touch the item but because a part of Catwoman's body was covering a part of the item, it was hard to tell who really got the artifact.

Selina rolled to the ground, performing a somersault while Robin slid on his knees then halted on one of his legs.

Eyes sharp, Catwoman turned around when she pushed herself up and gasped.

The item was gone…

"No!" she sharply turned to the side to see Robin standing up. He also appeared to be holding something in his hand.

And that something was none other than the prize that was gleaming.

"You lose." he stated. "And you're also outnumbered."

As if on cue, the rest of the group came, blocking all sides.

Seeing that she was indeed outnumbered, Selina gave a stare at Robin before she walked backwards.

And then, almost unexpectedly, Catwoman jumped off the rooftop and vanished from sight. The group walked towards the spot where she was last seen and stared down.

"Is she really gone?" Beast Boy asked.

Silence came.

"One could tell." Robin answered, at last.

Meanwhile, down below there was Catwoman who was standing on the top of the ledge of a wall. Her body was pressed against the brick surface, being well hidden from the group.

"Until next time."

With that, she leaped out of her spot and disappeared into the night.

A/N: Mehh, I don't really like how Robin described Catwoman at the beginning :3 Af, I just love Catwoman! WAHOOO! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! *confettis, streamers, balloons* I'm sorry it took wayyy longer than it needs to be. Originally, I was supposed to update when I was on my vacation—I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm on a vacation where I'm supposed to RELAX but no I keep writing :p—and yea…and before I say my regards, I'm currently working on a story—a collab (YES MY FIRST ONE!) with none other than *drumroll* DIXXY! The story is out and I have finished writing chapter 2 but I wanna fix the ending as I don't like it :3 so yeah! The collab story is called Inland Empire so give a read (if you want but it will be very much appreciated!) on Dixxy's account and yeah…Oh and the next update for THIS story shouldn't be that long ^^ Toodles!


	4. Lockdown

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it's me again! *waves* yeap, due to my last update being a long wait, I'm gonna give you guys another chappie ^^ I'm excited about this one hehe even though I swear, this plotline has been way overused XD now here's the thing: since school is almost starting (I start at September 8th), less updates will be shown since I got five subjects so I need to focus on those…BUT I'm almost done college! It is my last year since my program is a two-year one so I'll be graduating 2017! PARTY TIME! Well not yet but you get the point XD now I'll stop talking and let you guys read ^^ ENJOY

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing.

 **Summary:** Tired of the arguments that are constantly between Raven and Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg decided to lock these two in a closet for 24 hours. Can they get along or will they forever be stuck with each other in the closet?

* * *

Chapter 4: Lockdown

"Beast Boy, you better hope that I don't come over there and rip your head off of your body!" Raven barked angrily as she was glowing with power.

"I said I was sorry!" the green one said. "Come on. How about I make it up?"

"No! I specifically said _do not touch it_ and _you_ went ahead and did it and _now you broke it_!" she raged.

Just then, the door of the living room got slid open to reveal a very tired looking Robin, a puzzled Starfire and a blank stare from Cyborg.

"Guys…what's going on?" Robin asked, yawning. "It's six in the morning…"

"This idiot over here doesn't know _when_ to respect other people's property!" Raven stated, giving a death glare look at the boy who gulped. "I told him not to touch my mirror!"

"But I didn't break it! It's still in one piece! See?" Beast Boy lifted the old mirror but the handle gave out a small creak before it dropped to the side. He laughed sheepishly when Raven narrowed her eyes even further.

Robin groaned. "Alright, you two. Beast Boy, say that you're sorry. Raven, don't kill him and accept his apology and everyone just go back to bed." he muttered before he sharply turned on his heels and walked off.

"Um, I'm sorry?"

Raven glared and stormed off.

 **:(/\\):**

"So do you want to play stankball?"

"No."

"Video games? Movies?"

" _No_."

"How about—"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Raven suddenly yelled, slamming her book in frustration. "I _don't_ want to do anything with you! If you want to do something then go do it with the others. Just _leave me alone_!"

Beast Boy frowned. "Aw Raven, come on! Why can't you ever do something _fun_ for once in your life? Why do you always have to be so…isolated? And don't lecture me on keeping your emotions under controlled and all that stuff! I get it! But just for once…"

"Why do you always keep on asking _me_ to do things with you when _clearly_ I don't like the stuff you do? Why can't you respect what I do?" she snapped back at him.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I'm trying to teach you something that there's more to life than mediating and reading books." Beast Boy fumed.

"Please…why do they always argue? Can they not get along?" Star quizzed.

Robin rubbed his neck. "It's complicated, Star."

"But despite the difference you and Beast Boy have, you get along well with each other."

Robin looked at Cyborg who raised his hands up. "Don't look at me. I'm not answering."

 **:(/\\):**

And over the past few weeks, the arguments between Raven and Beast Boy have been increased…a lot which makes the rest of them be irritated with it. They would sometimes blast the music up high just so that they wouldn't hear their arguing. But, they could still hear their loud voices.

"And I'm guessing that their arguing hadn't toned down." Cyborg replied.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Robin hollered, practically screaming and due to his loudness, it nearly knocked Cyborg off his feet.

Cyborg returned to his standing and blinked. "Ookay…"

"I SWEAR! IF THEY ARGUE ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO THROW THEM OFF THE TOWER AND SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Robin raged and then he stormed off.

"Well now we know how he is getting the white streaks in his hair…" Cyborg remarked.

Star blinked. "White streaks? Is Robin getting old?"

Cy dead panned. "Ugh, never mind…"

The half-machine looked to the two Titans who were still fighting. It wasn't until then that an idea sparked into his mind.

"I got an idea!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Yo, Robin! Open up!" Cy shouted, banging on the door. The door slid open, revealing a slightly dark room. There, on the bed, was Robin who was still fuming.

"Have they stopped arguing?"

"Uh…well the tower seems pretty quiet—"

"BEAST BOY! I AM GOING TO SEND YOU INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

And there came Beast Boy's laugh. "BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"Nevermind…" the half robot replied. "But anyways, I just got this great idea. Why don't we lock those two in a closet for…let's say 24 hours. Well, originally, I wanted it to be for a day but seeing that Raven hates his guts—"Cy rambled on.

"To the _point_ , Cyborg."

Cy stopped. "Oh right. As I was saying, we will lock those two for 24-hours. The whole purpose of it is to have those two to try and get along with each other. Just them."

Robin thought about it and grinned. "I like it."

"Uh isn't this a bit too…harsh?" Star asked.

"No way." Cy said, waving his hand.

"But how do we get them in the closet?" she said.

Cy paused.

Robin smirked. "We _could_ lock them in an accident."

"Oh yes! This is most joyous! I do hope it will work and they will be friends!" Star giggled.

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do…"

 **:(/\\):**

A knock came and soon thundering footsteps were heard. The door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Raven.

"What?" she asked, sharply.

"Uh…I require your assistance, friend Raven." Star began.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked. "What _kind_ of assistance?"

"I have lost a very important item in a closet. It belonged to my G'norfka and I will be very sad if I cannot get it back."

"Couldn't you get it yourself? Or ask any of the others?"

"They are all busy and you are the only one who is available. The item is lost deep within the closet and that is why I require your assistance."

Raven looked at Starfire for a moment. Seeing the long hesitation, Starfire began to be anxious inside her head, having questions such as "what if it won't work?" or "what if she will not do it?"

" _Fine_."

Star gasped with happiness. "Oh thank you, friend Raven!"

"Whatever." she then got out of her room and walked further away from the alien.

Seeing the long distance, Starfire got out the communicator. "I have reached the goal. You may proceed to the next one."

 **:(/\\):**

"…you may proceed to the next one."

"Good work, Star." Robin replied, nodding. "That being said, Beast Boy should be coming this way in a few minutes."

"I wish you good luck."

With that, the boy wonder placed the device away. "Any signs of him yet?"

"Uh, none that I can—oh wait, here he comes."

The two Titans peeked out of their hiding spots to indeed see the fellow green Titan who was walking towards their way. The two boys gave a look at each other then got out of their spots to join the grumpy Titan.

"Um, hey Beast Boy. I see that you're no longer fighting with Raven." Robin started.

"Yeah, we're not on speaking terms with each other." he muttered.

"But shouldn't you apologize to her?" Cyborg asked.

"For what?"

"For annoying her, breaking one of her magical items, pushing her into trying to eat tofu even though she _clearly_ doesn't like it, boring her to death with your lame jokes… no offence…" Cy said.

He scowled. "But I try to be nice!No matter how many times I try, she still treats me like tofu eggs. I can't understand her! Why can't she do anything… _fun_?"

"She respect your things. Why can't you respect hers? Some people doesn't like to do fun things. Some people just want to be left alone to do their own things—and that's their way of fun." Robin responded. "You should try to be a bit more understanding…I know Raven's a bit…complicated but she's our friend. And despite the fact that you two constantly argue, I know that for a fact, she cares for you even though she doesn't show it."

The two blinked.

"Since when did you became a therapist?" Cy asked.

"Uh…since now?"

There was a short silence.

"You know…I haven't really thought about that…" he paused. "You know what? I am going to apologize to her even though I'm probably going to be thrown off the tower!"

"That's the spirit!" Cy exclaimed only to stop. "Wait…"

"Where is she anyway?"

"Um…the last time we saw her, she was heading to a closet…"

"Take me to her!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Are you _sure_ it's in here? We've been in here for hours!" Raven muttered, shifting a few boxes here and there.

"Uh I'm sure it is! This is where I remembered I placed it."

"And when was that?"

"Maybe a few weeks ago?"

And Raven slapped her forehead.

A beeping noise came which alerted Star so she got her communicator out. "Uh please excuse me."

With that, she laughed sheepishly which caused the empath raise an eyebrow at her odd behaviour and Star exited out of the closet.

"Have you succeeded?" she slightly whispered.

"Yes. We're on way."

"Oh most wonderful!" Star said, flying in the air with excitement.

"Starfire? Who are you talking to?"

From the unexpected voice, Star gave a small startled scream and fell to the floor. "Uh no one, friend Raven." she said, hiding the device behind her back. "I am merely talking to myself consciousness."

"Right…"

With that, Starfire saw that Raven went back into the closet and the young alien sneaked away quietly so that the two boys can make their move. Meanwhile, the three boys just came around a corner and had reached their destination. Noticing the open door, Beast Boy spoke.

"I'm guessing she's in there?" he said, suddenly becoming pale.

"Yup. Go for it, Beast Boy. You will do great!" Cy exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

Seeing that he was standing there for a long time, Robin slightly gave him a push. Eventually, Beast Boy walked towards the door and spoke.

"Um hey, Raven? You in there?"

" _What_?"

Yup, she's definitely in there. Out from the shadows, Raven emerged out and she gave him a death glare look.

"I just want to—"

Before he could even finish it, the door suddenly got closed which gained the young heroes' attention. The two looked only to see that the door was locked.

"Hey, what the? You guys! Open the door!" Beast Boy exclaimed, trying to pull the door knob opened.

Cyborg's hand reached to the door and placed a small gadget in the middle of it. The device then started to glow before two glowing lines appeared from both sides, reaching to the sides of the door.

"Sorry, you two. But you are not getting out unless you two behave." Robin said.

"What? What do you mean? ROBIN! You best hope that I don't come over there and blast you into another dimension!" Raven snarled. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I can't. The device which had been stuck on the door has been set to 24-hours. It also reduces your powers which mean that you can't use your powers for twenty four hours. This is for you own good, you know." he stated.

" _What_?" she sharply exclaimed.

"Come on guys! Isn't this a bit harsh? I'm going to get eaten here!" Beast Boy said, walking away from the raging Raven.

"Sorry Beast Boy. This is for your own good too." Cy said.

"What about Starfire? Is she in this too?"

"Um I am sorry, friend Raven."

Raven growled, dangerously. "I'll be sure to send you guys to your grave once this is over! STARTING WITH YOU, ROBIN!" she screamed.

"Somehow I knew she was going to say that."

"THIS IS YOUR OWN FUNERAL!"

"Wait! What are you guys going to do?" the green asked.

"Oh you know…probably going out, watching movies…play games…"

"Oh and another thing. If you guys don't behave, I can easily set the device to another twenty four hours…" Robin replied.

"Have fun!" the half robot said.

And with that, the three people walked off.

"Great…not what I had in mind to spend my time on a Saturday…" Beast Boy mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

He sighed. However, something was poking at the side of his leg. Wanting to know what it was, Beast Boy looked down and picked up what it looked like a medium sized box.

"Oh cool! It's monopoly! I haven't played it in ages! Want to play it?" he asked.

Raven glared at him before she sighed. "Well I'm going to be stuck with _you_ for twenty four hours…does it seem like I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

Her glare hardened. "Ugh _fine_!"

She gave out another puff of sigh. _This is going to be the death of me._

 **TT**

Robin rocked his chair back and forth as his grip on his drink tightened.

"Relax, would you?" the half machine replied as he didn't take his eyes off the screen. He was currently playing a video game.

"Yes please do. It is does not do well for the mind." Star said. She lifted the wooden spoon that was covered with batter. She then scooped some up with her finger and tasted it. She shuddered at the bitterness.

"I don't know…I'm just worried that Raven will kill him off. What if they don't get along?"

"If I were you, I would worry more about you."

 **:(/\\):**

"Why do you always mediate?"

Raven twitched. She opened one of her eyes. "I need to control my emotions. And since _Robin_ decided to decrease our powers, I need to have them balanced."

He groaned.

They had just finished playing the game of monopoly. Beast Boy sulked when Raven had won and now she was currently mediating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she recited.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to find something fun to do while she does…whatever it is. Shuffling through the items, his eyes sparked with delight when he spotted an object. It was a square shaped box with many different colored tiles.

 _Oh cool! Rubik's cube! Haven't played this in a while!_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

 _Click, click, click…_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

 _Click, click, click._

Raven started to twitch with annoyance as she found that the _clicking_ sound was irritating. Trying not to think about it, the empath resumed her incantation. The same sound kept on repeating.

"WOULD YOU STOP CLICKING?!" Raven screamed.

Beast Boy froze in his tracks as he was holding the object in his hand. He blinked at the furious Raven.

"Heh…sorry…" and he started to do it a bit quieter but Raven could still hear the clicking.

"Ugh! That's it!" Raven snapped. She then snatched the object from his hand and started to click away. A few seconds later, Raven threw the item at Beast Boy who caught it in his hands. He stared at it, dumb-founded. Instead of the cubes being all scattered like before, every single cube was in the right order.

"How did you…"

"It doesn't take a genius to get it." Raven replied with her eyes closed. "If you had known its methods, then you would be able to solve it. Now…let's play a game. It is called _don't bother Raven_."

Beast Boy gave a frown before he threw the object away and leaned against the door.

"Hmph. You're no fun."

 **The next day…**

Morning came, making the sunlight enter into the room. The door of the living room slid open to reveal two tired looking boys and a blank looking Starfire. Cyborg gave out a yawn.

"Well, we're probably going to hear them arguing…" he mumbled.

"Yea…" Robin muttered.

And they blinked.

"Wait…"

They scanned the living room…only to have it empty making the silence come in.

"Didn't we set it for twenty four hours?" Cy pointed it out.

"Right…"

Another pause.

"Well I'm going to bed." the leader stated. "Night."

 **:(/\\):**

"Is it over yet?" Raven replied, impatiently as she was tapping her foot.

"Does it _look_ likeit's over?" Beast Boy snapped a bit.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill Robin, bring him back alive and then kill him again!" she flared.

If her powers were working right now, she would be burning with it.

"RIP Robin." he muttered.

Raven gave him a small glare. "Don't tell me that you're not mad at him."

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if _you_ hadn't been so moody!"

"So now you're saying that this is _my_ fault? Beast Boy, you prat! If you had just simply _left me alone,_ none of us would be in here!" she exclaimed.

"You know what? I'm done being nice to you! Every time I'm trying to do something—trying to make you laugh or anything—you just push me away! You can't push people away. You need them in your life. You know I'm right but what I don't understand is _why_ do you keep pushing them away? Why do you always isolate yourself from everyone?"

By then, Raven turned around so that her back was facing him. She brought her knees closer to her, hugging them.

"You just don't understand."

"Try me."

"Fine. It's easy for you. You're so free-willed and always making corny jokes—no offense. But for me…every day I have to keep my emotions under control for fear of losing control over them. I'm always afraid that if I let my emotions down, I could hurt someone I care about."

"Then we're not so different." Beast Boy replied, giving her a faint smile as she turned her head to the side.

"Everything what I do is just a façade…a façade to keep my deepest pain hidden. I never told anyone this but when I was a kid, I had some kind of sickness. Fearing that they would lose me, my parents injected some kind of a serum into me, hence having my skin all green and my powers. They saved me. But then one day…my parents got into a boat accident. I should've done something…I _could've_ saved them." at the corner of his eyes, small tears started to form. He then shut his eyes before he gave out a raged scream. "I COULD'VE SAVED THEM!"

The room went silent.

 **:(/\\):**

"So…do you think Beast Boy is still in one piece?" Cy questioned.

Robin lifted his head up from whatever he was doing and raised an eyebrow. "I hope so…maybe if we could—"

"No." Cy said, instantly knowing where he was going. "This is for their own good. You, yourself, said that you can't stand their useless arguments. So just erase that thought out of your mind and _relax_."

"It's easy for you to say even though it is _your_ idea in the first place!"

"So now you're saying that this is _my_ fault?" Cy snapped. "Last I checked, you _also agreed to it!"_

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. And I'm starting regret my decision!"

"Listen here, you hair spiked know it all. Raven _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_ kill Beast Boy! She cares for him too much just as she cares for all of us. She's only saying it to scare him off even though it's just an empty threat!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well it certainly _looks_ like you don't!"

"Please. Friends should not fight. It does not matter who started the whole thing. The whole purpose of doing this in the first place is to have our two friends get along and you are only making it worse by arguing like they are. So let us not fight anymore and let our plan resume its doing."

"And once again, you're proven to be right." Robin muttered.

 **:(/\\):**

"So uh what do you think the others are doing?"

"I don't know. Probably yelling their heads off because they think I might've killed you by now." she said. "Most likely Cyborg and Robin are fighting."

"And Starfire is the peace making. Ungh, Robin worries too much." he paused. "But I'm surprised you haven't thrown me off the roof…yet."

"I _could_ do it you know…"

"Um…I'll take it back."

She smirked.

Another silence. She then gave him a small look.

"You do realize it was an empty threat, right?"

"Yeah, I know." he then turned around to face her. "You care too much to do it. I know you don't show your emotions but I know you care and that's enough for me."

"You know…sometimes you may be stupid or an idiot…or maybe bit of both, but you really can be wise when you want to be one. And the strange thing is…is that whenever I feel upset or angered, I would always think of you. For some reason, you always manage to have me cheered up…even if I don't show it."

Subconsciously, she started to move her hand towards Beast Boy who also did as well—but unaware to him.

"Funny thing is, you also do the same thing to me…I admit. I am an idiot and I might be immature but I would _never_ do anything to hurt you…"

Their hands moved closer towards each other and so did their heads as well.

"Raven, you know you are the most important person to me."

"And you are to me."

Their hands clasped together and they both leaned in…

 **:(/\\):**

"I'm telling you they are fine!"

"I know. I'm just checking up on them to see how they are doing. It's been a while since our last check up." Robin stated.

"Ooo it would be most wonderful if the two did get along!"

"Yeah it would be great." Cy said.

The three reached the closet and Robin pressed the button on the device so that the door can be accessed.

"For some strange reason, I don't know if I wanna know." Cy said.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Robin reached out for the doorknob while Cyborg shrank away since he covered his eyes. The leader then opened the door only to have his eyes widened as he stood there, paralyzed.

"Well? Is he alright?"

Not getting any answer, Cyborg dared himself by lowering his arms and peeked out from the side but he too wore the same expression as Robin; eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Friends?"

Curiously wanting to know why they are like that, Starfire peeked from her spot only to wear a happy expression as she giggled.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Tell me I'm not going blind! I think I need my eyes checked."

Snapping out of his state, Robin wore a wide smile with a hidden smirk.

"Let's just give them some time."

With that, Robin closed the door and walked away. Inside the closet, were Beast Boy and Raven, kissing…

A/N: And for some strange reason, I was getting teary-eyed when I wrote the "Beast Boy and Raven" part near the end…meh I'm too emotional XD Well, this is a much quicker update, no? But there you have it folks…FOR ALL BBXRAE SHIPPERS! This one was way fun to write :p oh and as for Beast Boy's past, it is true what I have written. Don't believe me? Search it up. Toodles!


	5. Jolly Good

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Guess who's back with another chapter? Me! On the another note, in a week, I'll be starting college on September 8th so updates will become much less quick…so yeah and that déjà vu moment where you could've sworn you had wrote this somewhere in this story or the other one…*shrugs* but anyways, LET'S BEGIN!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing. Thanks to Guest for reviewing.

 **Summary:** The most magical holiday had befallen Jump City, covering the city with snow like a blanket. It's almost New Year and everyone was looking forward to it. However, when it was heard that a villain was planning a treacherous plan, the Titans got to work. Can they save the city or will it be buried underneath the snow?

* * *

Chapter 5: Jolly Good

"Tis the season to be Jolly! Fa lalalalalala!"

A happy tune rang throughout the Tower. The voice belonged to none other than Beast Boy who was cheerfully hanging up Christmas decorations. But due to his singing, it made the others especially Raven be irritated by it.

"Can you stop singing the same song? You've been singing it for the past twenty four hours!" she snapped as she was also hanging decorations by using her powers.

Beast Boy frowned and placed on a thinking look. His eyes sparked with light since an idea came to him.

"Tis the season for Raven to be grumpy! Fa lalalala—mfph!" Beast Boy muffled as something went inside his mouth.

It was a wreath with pointy tree needles and it was also decorated with small pine cones. He then took it out and wiped his tongue in order to get the materials out of his mouth.

"That was so nasty. Did you _had_ do that?"

"Well I wouldn't…if you had stopped singing when I asked you to."

"Just because you're grouchy, doesn't mean we _all_ have to be."

And the two glared.

"Come on guys, chill—no pun intended. It's Christmas—well New Years but you get the idea. It's the time where everyone gets along—which means you two—and sing happy carols!" a voice announced.

"Oh yes! I never knew Jump City could be so wonderful and joyous when it is covered in a blanket of tiny furriers!" Star said.

There was Cyborg who was standing in front of the door wearing a Santa Claus suit. This got Raven's attention and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know _why_ you're wearing the red suit?"

"Christmas isn't the same without the Jolly Saint." he replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"He is a man of every heart." Beast Boy responded.

"I hope you realize that _he_ isn't real." Raven pointed it out.

Just from that simple sentence, it made the two boys be stunned.

"Not _real_?!" they shouted.

Raven sighed. "Here we go."

"Every night he brings presents while you are sleeping. He brings joy to people." Beast Boy said.

"Right. And I'm a fairy." she said, sarcastically.

"Please…who is this man in the red?" Star asked, puzzled as she flew towards the boys.

"Just an imaginary superstitious legend about a man who supposedly bring presents from his workshop." Raven answered, bluntly.

"He _isn't_ superstitious!" the green one fumed. "Just because _you_ don't believe in him doesn't mean the rest of us have to be a _non-believer_."

If Raven showed any expression, she certainly didn't. The air around them got intense and thick which made Robin interrupt it since it was becoming uneasy.

"So uh we should probably get back to work. These decorations won't get themselves hang up." he told them.

Starfire jumped with delight. "Oh yes! I cannot wait to see the tower when it is finished!"

Just as they were about to get to work, their screen was suddenly filled with static which gained their attention.

"Hey, did someone turned on the TV?" Beast Boy announced, jerking his head towards the screen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid their attention to the screen.

"No. The TV's remote is right where I left it." Cy stated, showing them the remote which laid on the table.

There were a few more minutes of the static before it finally cleared up. The screen then showed what it looked like a cozy living room since there was a lit fireplace, warming up the room and there were two pairs of Christmas lights, hanging from the fireplace's side to the other.

Everyone was staring at the screen with a puzzled look on their faces.

"And now let's give our warm welcome to our first show with...Christmas with the Clown!"

"For some strange reason, we should've known it was going to be him." Beast Boy commented.

"Greetings, Jump City! Am I ever excited to share my first show with you all!" he exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "Tonight is going to be a special one! I hope you're watching, Titans. Because this one is for you!"

"I don't know if I should be honored from a _clown_ who is holding a Christmas special for us." Raven remarked.

"Christmas is the time where it is spend with their loved ones, to spread the magic everywhere." the clown said as he pretended to be all snuggly. "Unfortunately, I don't have a family."

In the background, the sound of the audience going "aww" was heard.

"And neither will Jump City if the Titans don't listen to _exactly_ what I say. _If_ they can find my warehouse by midnight, the city is safe. If not, Jump City will go _kaboom!_ AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, manically.

 **TT**

"Stop. Rewind…wait, there!" Robin pointed it out.

"I don't know about you but what good will reviewing a so called "TV show"?"

"Well gee. I don't know but there could be some _clues_ hidden." Raven replied.

"The last time we did it, there was nothing."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's last comment before he went back paying attention to the video. He studied the specific spot of the video, looking anything that could be helpful to them…that could be helpful to them to pinpoint the clown's location.

He was beginning to think that Beast Boy's statement was true. There _was_ nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Who knows? It could've been just a normal TV show…

The leader sighed and he was about to call to move on until something caught his eye. Far behind the clown, there was something attached to the wall. It looked like a white labelled box but he couldn't be sure.

"Cyborg, zoom onto that box that is behind the clown."

"On it."

He did just that.

He was right. It was a label box but…the writing…it didn't made sense. There were strange mix up letters but were they done on purpose? Or was it simply meant to be?

Sensing the odd silence that was coming in, Beast Boy broke it as he too wanted to know what was so special about the scattered letters and numbers.

"Uh are we supposed to understand the scattered letters and numbers?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and began to write down the letters which were:

 _tA)7074_

He lifted the paper up which made Raven glance at it.

Wait a minute…she recognized the pattern.

"Beghilos form*?" she asked.

"It looks like it."

"So what exactly is the clown planning?" Raven asked through the communicator as she flew in the sky.

"I don't know. But since we're dealing with a _clown_ , it can never be good." Robin said then narrowed his eyes. "It's _never_ good. Raven, Beast Boy and I will search his warehouse. Cyborg will lay back as he is needed back at the Tower, updating us if something had been changed. Star will also help out Cyborg. You guys try to pinpoint where the Clown's location is."

"Less evidence for us. More upper advantage for the clown. This doesn't look good." the empath responded.

"Tell me something I don't know."

 **:(/\\):**

A small form what it looked like an elf appeared on the screen. It seemed to be walking happily until it stopped.

"Hi, I'm Elfie the Elf!"

"Why, hello there Elfie!" the clown greeted. "I'm so glad you can come to the show."

"Gee golly thanks clown! After all, Santa wouldn't be where he was if it wasn't for his elves!"

"You know what, Elfie? That is absolutely true!"

The two made a good laugh. And they stopped as though they had "sensed" something.

"Oh what's that?" the clown said, pretending to hear something useful. "Word just got out that our favorite heroes are tracking us down!"

"Oh golly! Can't wait to meet them!"

"Oh I'm sure you can't. They're just a jolly old bunch." he then placed one of his free hands at the side of his mouth. "Too bad one of them doesn't have a sense of direction. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, let's go to live to 3rd street. Why if it isn't the threesome? Beastie Boo, the goth girl and the bird that can't fly!"

"Yo, Robin. You getting all of this?" Cy said, speaking through the communicator.

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, I hope you're still listening! _But_ —there is a laser door that so happens to block your path. In order to deactivate it, there are three switches on 1st, 2nd and 4th street. Piece of cake, eh?"

"Gee, Clown. Why so happy?" Elfie asked.

"Because if they don't reach the switches on time, we can see how the bird flies!"

Robin growled. "Split up, guys. Find the switches and activate them...so we can bring that clown to justice."

The three got separated once they met at an intersection—Beast Boy changed from a hawk to a Cheetah as it was a much faster animal to deal with and right now they need more time.

With some zig-zags here and there, the three Titans eventually reached the three switches and at the right time, all of them pressed it making the red button turn to green (Robin had to jump out of his R-cycle in order to press it only to go back to his seat after the button was activated).

The laser blockage was turned off, making Robin reach the now open entrance. The two Titans shortly joined.

"Good work, guys."

"Eh it was a piece of cake." Raven replied.

"Ugh, cake. Why did it have to be cake?" Beast Boy moaned, eventually being tired of listening to that phrase.

Meanwhile, the vehicle entered the part which got blocked form the lasers but it wasn't even a few centimeters since something else started to rise from the ground.

"What the—"

The wall was half way up as Robin was coming close to it. At the sides, there was a structure that resembled much like a ramp was placed.

 _Convenient._ Robin thought before he made his way at the ramp.

However, his timing came a bit too late when he jumped off the ramp for a liftoff since the R-cycle seemed to have a give off a rough bump at the top of the wall, making it for him have a rough landing.

Because of the odd landing, Robin just managed to slam at his brakes hard in attempt to halt the R-cycle.

"Oh did I forgot to add that was a dead end? No? Oh well, now you found out! Hehehehehe!" the clown said as he was waving the sign that read _ROAD CLOSED—DUE TO CONSTRUCTION._

Robin crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

"Hey, Robin. I think Star and I found out where the location of the clown is." Cy spoke.

"It's about time. Where is it?"

"Uh do you remember how you found the non-sense note?"

The two Titans shortly joined him.

"The Beghilos?" Raven responded.

"Yes! We had figured it out. It turned out that it was actually a message. The words were _factory_." Star said.

"Factory?" Beast Boy quizzed. "Last time I checked, there are _tons_ of factories here. If you want to be specific, try to narrow it down."

"Hate to say it but Beast Boy's right. Even if you did discover the words, it's still not enough to _actually_ pinpoint his exact location." Raven stated.

Robin sighed. He glared at the ground as though it was its own fault for making things difficult. The bad thing which he hated was that they were running out of time.

"How much time do we have left?"

"Right now, it's ten o clock."

Sensing that Robin was being troubled, Starfire spoke.

"Do not fret, Robin. We will capture him and bring him to justice. Worrying does not do good for the body."

"I know, I know…it's just—"he paused, making Star question about him.

"Robin?"

The factory…his TV show…what _was_ in the show? Christmas tree, fireplace, presents…the elf…he then stopped in his train of thoughts.

"Cyborg, search any toy factories—old to new."

"Uh, sure."

After several seconds later, Cy spoke again.

"There's only one but that one was abandoned due to the company being sued. Its name is Montue Toy Factory. It was named after a rich Montue family—Richard Montue was the one who started this whole thing. A while later, the whole thing shut itself down." he reported.

"Where's the location?"

"52nd Beaumont Road."

Robin grinned. " _That's_ where our clown is located. You two think you can come over?"

Cy smirked. "With the T-car, we can be there in a heartbeat."

"Until it goes in some sort of accident."

"Gee, Raven. Way to bring the mood down."

"Just saying."

 **:(/\\):**

The cars screeched when it swung to the sides, halting in its track. The headlights blared brightly for a moment until it died down along with its engine. Not too soon another vehicle came into the view. At first the engine roared loudly a bit before it also went down.

"This is the place alright." the half-machine stated.

"Definitely creepy enough." the green one commented.

Indeed it was.

There were windows that seemed to barely hanging on its hinges. One of them was lazily banging itself against the wall due to the small breeze that came. And the whole place was deserted, having no life at all. The factory ominously stood in its place.

"Hey, I think Raven should move in here." the changeling spoke.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked. "Why?"

"You like creepy things so henceforth, this one is perfect for you!"

Glaring, the empath used her powers to encase Beast Boy with dark magic before he got thrown off the road and out the fence. There seemed to be water since a noise that sounded like _splosh_ was heard.

Raven grumbled under her breath. "Prat."

 **:(/\\):**

As soon as they entered in, they were automatically met with darkness though there were some places that were lit from the moonlight's rays. Once they were walking a third of the room, Robin suddenly stopped in his tracks while his ears were perked up.

"Robi—"

"Shh, do you hear that?" he asked, cutting off Star.

Everyone went silent until Beast Boy (due to his animal powers) spoke.

"It sounds like…music." he announced. "Only… where is it coming from?"

"Hey, Cy. I thought you said that this place was abandoned?" the green one pointed it out.

"I did. I mean this place wasn't been used in _decades_."

"Well I guess someone decided to move in and make itself comfortable…" Raven replied.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Unless…"

"Unless the clown had perhaps taken the advantage of the deserted factory?" Star replied.

The leader nodded. "Titans, split up and find his hideout…so we can bring him down for good."

However, it wasn't even an inch when they took a step since Raven thought she had heard something—other than the music. Eyes sharp, she turned around and scanned the dark area. Noticing that nothing came out of the shadows, she shrugged it off…that was until the moment she took several steps, something loud and a noise that sounded like a _whir_ came.

This time, the empath took her guard up and whirled around only to have her eyes widen when three large forms exited out of the dark.

"Uh, hate to break the excitement but we got bigger problems." Raven said.

"What…?"

Wanting to know what it was that made them stop their plan, the rest of the Titans turned around and wore the same expression as Raven did—eyes wide and not moving. The forms belonged to the three large toys that were in a shape of a Nutcracker.

"Uh somehow they look a lot more intimidating when they're not in their smaller forms." Beast Boy replied.

"I wonder why…I mean it's not like they are suddenly three times taller than the original size." Raven remarked, making the green one scowl.

And then the Nutcrackers stopped marching, raising the Titans' alarms. After a few minutes, one of the toys raised its hand up and started to bring it down.

"Titans, move!"

Just in time, everyone moved out of the way to avoid the large hand that smashed down at the ground. Robin flipped in the air before he halted himself once he reached the ground by sliding back a bit.

"No matter how big or small they are, they _are_ going down."

"Like they say…the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Cy exclaimed before he made a charged yell and performed a powerful punch that made the Nutcracker slide back a bit. It then stopped until it creepily started to lean itself forward so that it came face to face with Cyborg who laughed sheepishly.

It was then that the Nutcracker created a powerful punch as well, sending Cyborg to fly into the air backwards before slamming himself at a rail.

"Titans, go!"

Green starbolts, black streaks, animal racing, sonic cannon and explosive disks all filled the room, lighting up the area like Christmas lights that danced. Robin leaped from high objects in order to reach at the top of its head. He then used his grappling hook once he jumped off of the rail. The hook was launched into the air then got tied around the head so he swung in the air for a bit until he came down to the ground and started to pull down the Nutcracker.

He struggled but it wasn't too soon that Starfire joined in to pull the massive toy down. Eventually, a green rhino charged from the back and knocked down the Nutcracker with his horn but it also made Star and Robin fall back. Just in time, Robin rolled to the sides to avoid being crushed from the Nutcracker.

The object fell down with a loud _thud_ , having dust to rise up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her hands started to glow black until streaks of black magic went towards the huge toy that got encased from the power. Raven struggled to lift the object in the air so that she could throw it.

"Looks like someone could use a little help."

Cy grunted when he lifted the Nutcracker and then he twirled around before throwing the toy like a javelin.

"Good work, guys." Robin said once they joined him. "Now we just need to—"

Raven had her eyes wide and chanted her magic words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The object that was heading towards Robin (from the back) got covered with her power and was now chucked away and into the boxes, exploding into pieces. A sudden cackle was heard and they soon saw a silhouette running at a higher path and went through an entrance.

Not wasting any second, Robin pulled out his grappling hook so that the hook can be attached at the rail. The others followed shortly.

"It's over, Clown."

The small form that had its back at them slowly turned around which indeed revealed the clown who grinned wickedly.

"Oh that's what you think."

Eyes narrowed, Cyborg ran towards the clown and grabbed him by the arms. However, something perked his interest.

"What the…"

"Oh that's what you think." it seemed that line kept on repeating. The half-robot looked at what it looked like to be a robot that was disguised as a clown. Robin growled, twitching with annoyance.

It wasn't till then that another laugh came. Upon hearing it, they got out of the room and saw the clown—the _real_ one.

"Looks like the jokes on _you_! Hahahahahaha!"

"Uh should we go after him?" Cy asked.

"No. I got a feeling where he's going."

 **:(/\\):**

The mad clown grinned gleefully as he kept on running. He was almost home free. And those pesky Titans will never—what was that?

The enemy stopped running and placed a frown as he was scanning the dark area. Shrugging, the face painted man started to walk forwards until his face was met that was close to his. He shrieked and fell back down.

"Give it up." the two white eyes went sharp and eventually, the white eyes belonged to Robin who emerged out of the shadow.

Seeing him, the clown scrambled up and walked the opposite way of him but that path had too been blocked by the rest of the Titans.

"This isn't over. I _will_ be back, Titans!" the clown walked back a few steps until his leg entered what it looked like a circle. As soon as his leg stepped into it, the rope tied his leg as though it had a mind of its own which brought the clown upwards. He gave out a shriek at the unexpected move and soon found himself twirling in the air. Robin smirked as Raven appeared, joining them.

"Merry Christmas!" Cy shouted.

"Bah, humbug."

A/N: YES I FINALLY FINISHED IT! ASDFGHJKL! I FINISHED IT! I FINISHED IT! *Parties* Ah but before I go, I placed a * on the sentence Beghilos form. Beghilos is another fancy word for Calculator spelling which allows the people to read characters upside-down from the calculator that is provided with certain kinds of seven-segment displays. I had used the vertical kind which is by placing the calculator in front of a mirror…trust me, it would make more sense if you search it up…so yeah…oh and the part at the beginning with the TV show—it had been inspired by Batman: the animated series, episode 2: Christmas with the Joker…until then, toodles!


	6. The Demon Within

**Author's Note:** So uh I wasn't exactly happy with the outcome of the previous chapter…so, hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one! One last thing before we move on, this chapter is another inspiration. It got inspired from one of the comics…um, I don't remember what it's called exactly but yeah. I don't want to spoil it now…I'm probably gonna have short A/N so let's get right to it.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing. Thanks to SariSpy56 for following the story and for following me as an author. Thanks to pr0dz for reviewing.

 **Summary:** After being defeated, the treacherous villain placed a one final trick. He placed a spell on Raven, causing her act differently. When the Titans found out what the problem was, can they save their friend before its too late?

* * *

Chapter 6: The Demon Within

"It's over!"

"Give it up!"

"Never! No one can defeat the Spectra*! No one!" the villain raged, eyes gleaming madly.

Raven looked to the side before paying attention to the enemy. "I don't know about you but it looks pretty over to me."

Growling, the opponent unleashed its mighty magic which is by placing both of his hands in front to create a huge large diamond that had a pinkish white color. It came out of the shiny streak from the hands. He then released it, sending it forward to the group. Not worrying about it (since they knew Raven would catch it), Raven swiftly stuck her hand out to cover the diamond with her familiar black magic.

After it got encased with the magic, the empath lifted her hand up so that the diamond shattered into millions of small crystals that fell like rain.

"Hmph, not bad for a rookie."

"I'll have you know I'm not a rookie. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she opened her eyes only to reveal white glowing eyes. She then threw both of her arms forward so that objects like nearby cars, streetlights, mailboxes or _anything_ was flying right at him.

Smirking, Spectra threw his hands out to the side to produce a transparent colorful shield which blocked the oncoming attacks.

"Only a coward would use a shield." the sorceress said.

"Coward, eh?" eyes narrowed, Spectra put his hands at the back so that they were straight and a rocket of full power burst from behind. He then raced forward but acting quickly, Raven flew at the front.

Just as he attacked by bringing his hands forward, Raven created her own streak of magic to block off the attack. And the two began to battle, throwing off magic everywhere.

"So are we just gonna sit here and watch the fireworks?" Beast Boy remarked.

Robin gave him a look before he went back to study the battle. A few seconds later, an idea came to his mind.

"I have an idea but I also need to alert Raven while also not alerting Spectra."

Cyborg placed on a thinking look. "Don't you two have some kind of special bond or whatever you want to call it?"

"Yes…but I'm still having trouble going in her mind. I'm good but she's ten times better than me."

"Why don't you just try it? You will never know the results unless you give it a shot." the changeling replied.

Taking a short sigh, Robin closed his eyes and concentrated. It felt awkward for the rest of the groups. Here they were…standing right beside their leader who was concentrating while Raven went to fight with Spectra…

 _Raven…?_

He waited for a few minutes but a small frown etched upon his face. No results. So he tried again.

 _Raven_?

He was about to try the third time until a familiar voice came into his.

 _I'm here. What is it?_

 _I have a plan on how to defeat Spectra—_

 _Hate to break it to you but I already know what the plan is and what I'm supposed to do. Really, Robin. You've got to be quicker than that…_

 _It doesn't really help when you have a friend who has the ability to read minds, you know…_ he grumbled in thought. But that was when he felt Raven smirk.

 _I thought you were good at everything?_

 _Yeah well…er, that's beside the point. So uh you don't mind doing the task?_

Smirking at the changing of subject, Raven replied. _Nope._

 _Good. Thanks, Rae._

After a while, Robin opened his eyes and blinked.

"Uh Earth to Robin? You there?" Beast Boy said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"I'm _here_."

The green one gave a small squeak at the unexpected answer. "Well about time."

"So did you do it?" Star quizzed.

"Yes. Raven's fine with it. Now for us…while Raven is distracting him, we will need to somehow create a reflection. When the time is right, we can use the reflection to strike Spectra. Cyborg, think you can use your sonic cannon to produce enough light?"

"I can try."

"Good."

"Uh last time I check, in order to have a reflection don't we need something to bounce off something?" Beast Boy pointed it out.

"I already figure it out. Starfire, you will help out with Cyborg since Spectra won't be giving up that easy. Beast Boy, I need you to lure him into our trap."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Raven made her hands in a zig-zag pattern as she was throwing her powers in order to block off the attacks from the enemy. And then, Spectra created a beam that struck right in the middle of her powers and hit her, causing her fall back at the ground.

"Where does bad light go? To prism!" Beast Boy laughed though that only made Spectra give out a raged yell and he shot his own translucent shimmering beam. The green one gave out a squeak of fright and quickly transformed into a bat in order to dodge it.

"Try not to get yourself blown to bits." Raven replied, getting up.

The animal-shifter laughed sheepishly.

"Come on, we have to get him to the trap." Beast Boy whispered.

However, it wasn't even an inch when they had moved. The foe blasted his attack once more and one of the streaks struck Raven then it hit Beast Boy.

Seeing that two of his team mates fallen, Robin quickly went into action by jumping from one object to another. As he reached the ground, the boy wonder placed a gadget at the ground but before he could move, he also got shot from the beam and crashed through a shop's window. The device started to make a little _whir_ sound, indicating that it was beginning to be activated.

And then, a shape that took a form of a triangle appeared.

"Cyborg!"

Noticing that his time was up, Cy took out his sonic cannon and blasted it at the triangle. The beam hit the shape but it took a few minutes to go through to the other side. Starfire saw the struggle so she too took her own power and aim it where Cyborg's streak was. The two streaks went to the other side, rushing towards Spectra. Enraged, the bad guy created a medium size diamond and threw it towards the beam.

The large beam struck the diamond, making it go back towards the two Titans. Acting quickly, Raven came in the middle to produce a shield. The combined streak bounced off Raven's shield, heading towards Beast Boy who transformed into a stegosaurus and whipped his tail at the attack. The attack, at last, went back to the villain and struck him from the side.

He shrieked as his powers went berserk. Because of the strike, the powers started to hit everywhere, making everyone dodge it. But just as he was about to be overloaded, he managed to make out a sentence.

"No! No! Curse you, Titans! May a curse befall on you!"

Unfortunately, Raven didn't had enough time to dodge the raining streak of power so it got collided with her. She sparked with the power until it finally gave out, sending her to crash at a pole then at a mailbox before falling to the ground.

It was then that the villain exploded, having thousands of tiny shimmering crystals falling down.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, running up to her. Once he reached her (she got on her knees by then), the green one took her arm and placed it over his shoulder so that she had support.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, bringing her arms back and walked towards the shadowy corner.

 **TT**

"Really, guys. Is this necessary? I'm _fine_!" Robin replied, impatiently.

"Dude, you just got thrown through a glass window."

"Yeah but I don't have any cuts now do I?" he replied, slightly being irritated at the fact that his friends are fussing over about him when really, they should be worried about Raven.

He knows _he_ is.

"I'm just more worried about Raven. I thought she seemed a little bit…off."

"Doesn't she always?" the green one muttered but made a sheepish look when Star and Cy gave him the glare. "But anyways, what was her deal? I was just trying to help her."

"Some people do not like to show that they are weak so they always feel the need to hide it and be strong." Star answered.

Beast Boy placed a small frown and looked at the floor.

 **:(/\\):**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" the empath chanted as she was in a meditating position which was floating in mid-air, cross-legged.

"Azarath—"

 _Knock Knock_.

"…Metrion Zinthos…"

 _ **Knock knock.**_

She opened her eyes, only to have an annoyed look on her face. Realizing that the knock wouldn't go away, she got off her meditating position and walked towards the door. The door slid wide open to reveal Robin.

"What?"

"You okay?"

Raven stared at him for a few minutes until she responded. "I will be."

Noticing the long hesitation, Raven quickly reassured him. "Robin, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about you."

"I'm the least concerned. I'm just worried about you. Lately, you've been kind of acting a bit…off. As though you're aren't yourself."

Raven stared into his eyes that were hidden behind his mask. "Fine. If you worry about me so much, I'll keep you updated on how I'm doing. Deal?"

He stared into her violet eyes as though he was searching for something but while also getting lost in them.

"Deal." he finally said.

With that, Raven walked back into her room with the door closing behind her. She then leaned against the door, breathing out a sigh of relief. He can be a right pain in the butt sometimes. As soon as she took a step, she suddenly gave out a sharp gasp and leaned back against the door. She placed her hand at her chest and started to pant heavily while using her other free hand to use the door for support.

 _What's…what's happening to me?_

Her head started to pulse, making her vision fade in and out while she also started to sway slightly to the side. Eventually, the empath collapsed on her knees and with her vision almost completely faded, she heard herself hit the floor and the world went black.

Meanwhile, down the halls was Beast Boy who seemed to be heading towards Raven's room. He wanted to see how she was doing after the battle with Spectra. Maybe Starfire was right—although she was always right—and usually Beast Boy hesitates to apologize to Raven but this time, he felt that he had to do it. Maybe he somehow offended her even though he didn't realize it.

He finally came to her room and started to knock.

"Um, hey Raven. I know you don't want anyone bothering you but I just want to say…I'm sorry. If I somehow offended you during the battle, I'm sorry. I never meant to do it…I just wanted to help." he spoke, having a sad expression.

A while had passed which raised Beast Boy's alert. Normally, she would've either thrown him off the roof for bothering her or would've answered in a blunt way.

"Hey, Raven? Are you there?" he asked. He then pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear anything. But he got nothing.

 _Maybe she went into her mind…_

Going with that, the green one turned back to go back to his room but suddenly paused. In his gut feeling, something told him to turn back and enter her room even though she would have his head.

"Ugh, why is it always me?" he groaned. Taking a breath, he went back to face the door which slid open.

"Um, Raven? You in here?"

He then looked only to see a fallen Raven.

"Raven!"

 **:(/\\):**

"I told you. I don't _know_ what happened. All I saw her being on the floor, out-cold when I entered in." Beast Boy replied, slightly being irritated as he got asked the same question over and over again.

Robin placed on a frown. "This doesn't make any sense. When I went to talk to her, she seemed…fine. Well, other than being paler than usual but she _seemed_ fine." he sighed. "I should've known from the moment something was going to go wrong."

"Hey, don't kick yourself man. We're going to find what's the cause of this and maybe when Raven wakes up…"

"Perhaps she could try to tell us what had happened." the alien girl finished Cy's sentence.

That seemed to settle with Robin since he spoke. "Alright."

However, Beast Boy got off-guard when Cyborg said _maybe when Raven wakes up_.

"What do you mean "maybe"?" he asked. Seeing the hesitation, Beast Boy asked again. "She _is_ going to wake up, right?"

Cy looked at Raven before he looked back at the green one. "To be honest, I don't know…it's…it's hard to explain but I'll do my best. Something inside her…something _seemed_ to be corrupting her. I don't know what it is though."

Robin placed on a thinking thought. A flashback from the battle came into his mind which showed Raven being zapped with Spectra's powers before got thrown into the objects painfully.

"You think it's got to do with being shot from Spectra's powers?" he asked.

The half-machine simply gave a shrug. He, too, was stuck. "I already told you. I don't _know_ what's going on inside Raven's body…or mind—if that is being affected as well. We can only hope that Raven remembers what happened to her and she can tell us. If she did get affected from Spectra's powers, then we would need some effect to reverse it."

Even though Robin had an unreadable expression, Cyborg knew he was worrying.

"Robin, everything will turn out fine. It always does. All we have to do is…wait."

 **:(/\\):**

 _Wake up…_

Eyes squirmed.

 _Wake_ _ **up**_! the voice sounded more forceful.

The eyes that squirmed suddenly shot open wide followed by a sharp gasp as the person pushed herself up quickly. Raven panted heavily and with her eyes still wide, she started to scan the room as though she was trying to find out to who that voiced belonged to.

But the moment she left her eyes at a spot, she went back to the same one and gave out a frightened gasp. Out of nowhere, a face that had red demon eyes nearly came close to her face.

"Hello there, Raven." the demonic voice spoke.

Raven stared at it, being frozen in her spot. The atmosphere was suddenly filled with suspense and shock.

"Why so surprised?" it spoke.

"You…you're not _supposed_ to be here." Raven replied, her eyes slightly being narrowed.

"Oh, _Raven_. How cute to think that you're completely purified." he grinned, nastily. He then creepily started to lean closely which made the empath lean back a little. "But let me make this clear, _Rage_ will _always_ be a part of you. The emotion—whether you purified yourself or not—it would _always_ be there. You can't get rid of it. It will haunt you _forever_."

Raven brought her head down and placed both of her hands to cover her ears, trying to block Rage's words. Seeing this, Rage threw out a nasty laugh that echoed around the room. He then started to lean closer even more which by then, he began to creepily wrap his arms over her.

"No matter how hard you wish, no matter how hard you try…there is _nothing_ you can do to get rid of it. One day, Raven, one day, your emotions will get the better of you. Rage will corrupt you so much that it will leave you hopeless to even think about being pure from ever again." his eyes widened with satisfaction.

As soon as he said that, Raven opened her eyes wide and let out a shout. "NO!"

With a strong force, Raven went backwards and struck Rage hard against the wall. The emoticlone grunted when he went against the wall and because its arms were loose, Raven took this chance to scramble away. Furious, Rage got up and shot a blast of red towards which struck Raven, sending her fly back and crash at a stand (which was used to hold books) before falling to the ground.

Rage craned his neck to the side before he started to walk towards the fallen Titan.

"You're not so tough as you seem to be, are you?" he laughed.

"Shut up."

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" he then crouched down once he was close enough to Raven who had her back facing him. "I always did thought you were pathetic…well in this case anyway. I still don't understand why you don't want to join us…Come to the dark side, Raven…" he paused. "After all, what they say is true…what makes you stronger _doesn't_ kill you. Join me, Raven…Join me and you will be forever more powerful."

"No!"

She then turned around and an object that was encased with her power swung past by Raven which as a result, collided with Rage in the stomach making him hit a bookshelf. Few books tumbled down from the impact but he ignored it; he was too focused on getting back at Raven.

By then, Raven was panting from the fight but she didn't want to give in. She's not weak, that much she knows. She wanted to release her full power but she's afraid that she might make a huge wreck in the Tower and Cyborg probably wouldn't be happy about it.

Raven then walked towards him so that she can look down on him.

"I don't need to go to the dark side to become powerful. I already am." she responded.

Rage narrowed his eyes. With that, the empath turned around sharply and briskly walked towards the door.

"You fool…" Rage muttered, making Raven halt in her tracks. "You _fool_!"

Rage stuck his hand out to emit a one powerful blast of power that zoomed towards the sorcerer. Eyes wide, Raven quickly reacted by creating a shield. Unfortunately, the red power went right through the black shield and it hit Raven, making her hit the door with her back.

She grunted when she collided against it and gave out a small groan.

Noticing the shadow that was on the floor, she glanced up (with eyes narrowed) to see Rage who looked down at her; his face unreadable. Without a word, Rage transformed himself into a red bolt of lightning and headed straight to Raven. The empath gave out a sharp gasp though she squirmed a little when the bolt went into her; her head was down. But as soon as the squirming started, it ended.

There was a long eerie silence that hung in Raven's room and it wasn't until then that Raven had lifted her head up. However, instead of the usual violet eyes, four red demon eyes were replaced which made Raven grin wickedly…

 **:(/\\):**

"—if she wants to tell us, then she will do it on her own accord." Robin stated, firmly. Seeing the straight faces from his teammates, he sighed. "Look guys, I know I want to know what happened as much as you guys, but really we can do so little. We have done our part and now the rest is up to…" Robin trailed off and as though he had sensed there was someone behind him, he gave a glance backwards before he turned around to face the newcomer.

There was Raven who stared at Robin before shrugging it off and resumed her doing.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Robin decided to break it off.

"Um…hey Raven." he started.

She stopped what she was doing and slightly turned her head to the side so that she acknowledged the team's presence.

"How are you?"

"Better." she replied in her usual monotone. However, despite the fact that she always uses her monotone, the leader couldn't help but to feel that something was…off about her…not the fact that her cloak was changed into red but something else which the leader couldn't quite place his finger on…

The alien then glided towards her fellow Titan. "Friend…since we did not had any of the girls' night out in a long time, I was wondering if you would—"

"No."

"Oh…" with that, she went back to her spot.

The empath then walked out of the room.

"Gee, Raven. Moody much?" Beast Boy muttered.

Robin raised an eyebrow while he was still staring at the closed door.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Cy quizzed.

"Just going to do some research."

The leader walked out of the room, leaving the three behind. Now he was sure. Something wasn't right about Raven-not the fact that she kept saying _no_ but rather the way she _acted._

He soon found Raven who was about to enter her room.

"Raven, wait." he called out.

She halted in her tracks. Her back facing Robin.

"What do you want?"

"I...just wanted to know if you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Raven let out a sigh. "I just haven't been able to meditate properly lately. That's all."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? Look, I don't want to push you but something about you seems...off."

Raven closed her eyes, placing a small smile.

"So you've noticed, have you? You must be _so_ proud. A little advice, Robin. You shouldn't go into someone's else's business!"

And then, in a flash, Raven turned around and aimed her powers to strike at Robin. Not expecting this, the boy wonder got hit and flew backwards, hitting his back at the wall.

He groaned a bit, rubbing his neck before he looked up only to widen his eyes. In front of him, was Raven except it wasn't the same one. Instead of violet eyes, it had four demon red eyes. Her cloak was changed into red and she was flying with red powers.

Robin widened his eyes at the sight of his friend—well he guessed _"former"_ friend would work but nonetheless, she's still his friend. Corrupted or no corrupted. With that, he narrowed his eyes and prepared to fight.

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows while having his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the door with an unreadable expression.

"Is it just me or did the word " _no_ " became Raven's best friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, man. I mean I know Raven's…moody and all but I felt she was kind of…strange, you know? Like she's not…"

"Herself." Star finished Cyborg's sentence who nodded.

"Like when was the last time Raven had actually spent time with us?" he paused. "Before Beast Boy broke a magical artifact from Raven and making her be angry at him." Cy responded.

"Hey! How was _I_ supposed to know that it was one of her voodoo items? It looked like a deranged item." the green one spoke.

"Ever thought by _asking_?"

The changeling sweat-dropped, muttering something under his breath. Cy gave out an exasperated sigh.

"The point is, though, we need to figure out what is the problem with our friend and at least try to solve if it can be solved." Star said.

"Star's right. What we can do right now is to—"

A sudden hard slam was heard which gained the three's attention.

"Uh, maybe they are having a party or something?" Beast Boy remarked.

Eyes narrowed, Cyborg ran towards the door. "Titans, go!"

 **:(/\\):**

Robin panted, having his hands rested on his knees. Trying to get Raven back to her normal self was _hard._ In this…"state", she is much quicker and flexible. Sure she was quicker and flexible in her normal state, but in this version…it's a whole different story.

Robin made a small peek out of his spot only to see that Raven wasn't…there? Raising an eyebrow, he got out his birdarang and waited for the moment to strike. However, what he didn't expect (even though he _should've_ ) was that something had collided with the birdarang which made it be knocked out of his hand. Having a little time to react, the leader got hit from a familiar red streak at the side so he flew to the side before crashing into a wall.

He gave out a puff of breath, placing a hand on the wall as though for a support since he was slightly slumped against it. The boy wonder turned his head to the side and gave a small glare.

There, it was Rage who gave a crooked expression.

"Boo." he replied.

"I'm not in the mood for games."

A dark laugh which slightly sent shiver up his spine rang throughout the hall.

"Oh _Robin_. You never _were_ one for games."

"And you're forgetting the fact that Raven isn't one for games as well." he then took out two birdarangs in attempt to hit Rage but he simply knocked them to the side.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong." seeing the look, he explained further. "You see, our dear sweet Raven decided to _change_. She got sick and tired of how everything was and well you can see the result."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" he then flew closer to Robin's face. "Or is it the fact that you can't just simply _accept_ it?"

Rage grinned sadistically while Robin gave a hardened glare and without a warning, there was an exclaim of shout.

"Don't move, Robin! I got this one!" the voice exclaimed, giving out a charged yell and tackled Rage to the side.

When Rage got tackled, though, Robin shouted.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!"

Cyborg landed on the floor and gave out a confused look. "Uh but—"

"He's still Raven. Raven's just been corrupted by him." Robin replied once he saw everyone.

"So how do we bring back Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"You don't!"

With a powerful blast of streak, the red power raced towards the group who jumped out of the way in time. This caused the attack smash at a wall, creating a huge hole. Cyborg peeked out of his hiding spot before turning his attention to the glowing Rage.

"You better hope that you're going to fix that!" he fumed. "My poor Tower!"

"I would worry about your health rather than the Tower." Robin responded, giving him a look.

"No one can stop me!" Rage grinned wickedly.

Robin slightly widened his eyes in realization as a sudden flashback came into his mind.

" _Never! No one can defeat the Spectra*! No one!" the villain raged, eyes gleaming madly_.

"I…I think I may know how to get Rage out of Raven's body." he announced.

"How?" the green one asked.

"Remember when Raven got shot from Spectra's powers? (they nodded) It's a spell, right? So if we can find a spell in any of Raven's spellbooks—"

"Then we might be able to convert Raven back to normal." Beast Boy finished, earning a nod from the leader.

"Right. So here's the plan. Us three will distract Rage so that way he can be more focused on us and hopefully, it will give enough time for Starfire to find the converting spell or…whatever you want to call it." Robin stated.

"Sounds good. So, when can we start kicking his butt?" Beast Boy replied, grinning as he put his fist into his hand.

"About now!"

Just like that, the green one gave out a squeak of fright before transforming into a bat at the last second since a blast of red streak zoomed right at them. The group dodged it but instead of going to the right, Starfire flew into the air and then disappeared from sight so that she was going towards Raven's room.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

Rage laughed out loud as he started to create a huge blast that would surely wipe them all out. Right when the three boys came close to him, Rage unleashed his mighty attack but at the last second, Robin threw his disk towards the streak while Cyborg gave out his own.

There was a huge blast and due to the blast, it threw the boys and Rage to the opposite sides. Rage grunted when he fell to the floor with a THUD and groaned after a few seconds. He then placed his hand on his forehead, trying to get in order. Once he was, he looked at the three fallen boys and stared at them with such an intense look that one might think it will stay that way.

But, something about the group didn't seemed…right. There _was_ one member in their group but where was she?

It wasn't even less than a second that he had figured it out. Eyes narrowed, he transformed himself into a distorted figure and then disappeared in a cloud of red power that outlined his body.

A few minutes later, the boys finally started to come around since they groaned. Cyborg was the first one to come out of it only to make a remark.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit from a bus." he moaned, rubbing at the side of his forehead.

"Tell me about it." Beast Boy said next. "You guys just had to create a double blast."

"Yes we did."

The green one gave a small squeak of surprise when he heard Robin's voice. He laughed sheepishly when the changeling saw Robin giving him a small glare.

The half-machine rolled his eyes but then stopped.

"Uh guys…where did that person go?" he replied.

Robin looked at the front only to saw that Rage was indeed gone. Knowing what Robin was going to say, Beast Boy said it for him.

"Starfire."

 **:(/\\):**

"Oh where is it? I hope the boys are doing well. Spellbook, spellbook, come out come out wherever you are." Star said.

"Talking to yourself?"

Star gave a startled shout. Star turned around only to see Rage.

Slightly tilting his head to the side, he replied. "Boo." and then he attacked.

Unfortunately, the alien didn't dodge the kick so she crashed painfully to the floor. However, just as she struck the floor, she automatically got up and readying her starbolts.

"Are you honestly going to attack me? You don't even have the guts to _do_ it." he replied. "Because you still think I'm your _friend_."

The two seemed to be having a glaring contest (though their eyes were glowing with their respective colors). Eventually, Starfire's bolts started to fade away which made Rage grin wider seeing that he was right.

However, he didn't expect this. He didn't expect this at all.

"No…you are wrong!" like that, Starfire brought back her starbolts and then fired them at the shocked Rage. The blast hit him, causing him fly back and was slammed against the wall, hard.

"Please, Raven, wake up. Come back to us." Star pleaded.

Rage narrowed his eyes. "You obviously didn't get the message. Raven is _gone_."

If that was supposed to evoke any emotion from the young alien, it didn't. She gave a hard glare at the fallen enemy who equally stared back at her. But deep down inside Star, she just simply didn't want to believe it. Just then, the door got knocked down which revealed the boys.

"Starfire, you okay?" Robin asked.

The boys looked at Star (who still had her hands glowing green) then at the fallen Rage.

"Yes." she replied.

Robin then moved a little closer to Star. "Have you found the book?" he whispered.

Rage slightly widened his eyes before he gave out an exclaim. "I can still hear you."

"Yes." Star responded, slightly ignoring Rage.

"Good." the leader gave a short nod. Once the Titans were together, Robin continued to speak. "Alright, Titans. You know the plan." he narrowed his eyes. "Let's bring our friend back."

As though on cue, Rage brought his two hands together to release a powerful red streak but luckily though, the group avoided it on time. While the three boys were fighting Rage (who seemed to be irritated), Starfire was flipping through the pages rapidly, hoping to find that certain spell.

Rage turned around and produced a red shield but since he didn't timed that great, Cyborg performed a kick which smashed the shield and his kick also ended up hitting Rage at his chest. As a result, the red fighter fell to the ground while the pieces from the shield were falling to the side.

Once the leader saw that the fighter fell, the Boy Wonder shouted at Starfire.

"Starfire, now!"

"Aliae tellures spiritus invoco opem. Adjuva nos perducere ad statum nostrum!" the book started to glow, an unearthly glow. The pearly white color then started to dance around which eventually latched onto Starfire, covering her with the eerie glow. Once her eyes were white, she released her hand out so that the streak was shot out, heading straight towards Rage who just started to pick himself up.

Once he scrambled up, he widened his eyes. "NO!" he screamed. He unleashed his own power that struck Star (since she was unable to use her powers at that time) so she fell back, hitting the floor as the book scattered out of her hand and it broke off the connection the two had. Unfortunately for Rage, the spell collided with him and screamed in agony as the power started to corrupt him, making him glow that same pearly white.

He twitched furiously, emitting out the bright light which caused the Titans raise their hands in front of their faces to block the light. Eventually, the whole thing died down and it revealed a cloak that was lying on the floor.

Beast Boy cautiously walked up to the cloak to see if it had worked.

"Raven."

 **:(/\\):**

"So I heard Rage gave you a rough time." a voice announced, startling Star.

The alien whirled around and saw her purple-cloaked friend.

"Yes. He was quite…persistent."

"I know…" Raven then paused. "And I also heard that you made contact with the Spirits."

There was an edgy silence.

"Yes." Star whispered. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them.

"I'm sorry…" Raven replied.

Starfire blinked with surprise. "Sorry? For what? It was not you who caused…"

"No, it _was_ me, Star. I couldn't help it. I let him take over. I let him _win_. If I was only strong enough…I _would've_ been able to not have him corrupt me. I'm sorry."

"Raven…Everyone is strong in their own way so to me, you _are_ strong. And even if you are not, I would not be disappointed because you are my friend and friends care for each other no matter what the situation may be."

Raven lifted her head up and gave a stare. She then walked a few steps before hugging Starfire who froze a bit but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Thank you, Friend."

 **A/N:** OhmiGawdddddd I finally finished it and it took me FOREVER. LITERALLY. I had to put this aside for a while because of college and over the last few weeks, I was drowned with homework and midterm and quiz and just ughhhh…but it died down so I SHOULD be able to update the stories on weekends and maybe on Monday and Tuesday since I get off at 12 =D um yeah…I know there was a lot of fighting but I had such struggle with this :/ hopefully, the next chapter would be a bit better. Um, I think that's it…toodles! OH and for the name Spectra…I may or may not have been inspired from James Bond's Spectre *evil grin*


	7. High schoolers Part 1

**Author's Note:** Well, at least I'm updating…again =D I'm pretty excited about this chapter even though its gonna be in two parts and we're coming near to the of season eight…There is one more season which has the ultimate battle between the Titans and the bad guy so that should be fun :D and that would be the end of my own series of Teen Titans…ahhh I'm gonna miss writing this T_T anywho, let's get to it!

 **Shout outs: ** Thanks to Guest for reviewing.

 **Responses:**

Guest: Normally, I don't have chapters to be connected to the previous ones but after chapter 4, I kinda want to elaborate on BBXRae's relationship and see where that goes. I do have in mind of where that is going to happen.

Dixxy: Now, now, don't be too jealous over the shipping XD however, there MAY be at some point where I will explore the relationship between RaexRob but I just don't know _when_ or _where_ that will happen.

 **Summary:** A villain is causing havoc in Jump City once again, leading the Titans to chase after him only to lose him. Wanting to know what his treacherous plan is, the Titans go undercover as High schoolers.

* * *

Chapter 7: High schoolers Part 1

"Raven, Beast Boy. Let him have it." Robin shouted as he was running on the rooftops.

The empath encased several of objects with her black magic. Several cars flew towards the running enemy who saw the oncoming attack and swiftly avoided them. Just then, a form of stegosaurus started to come down from above so that it could squash him under his weight. But, that didn't turn out that well since the opponent dodged that attack as well.

"Cyborg, Starfire."

Cyborg started to attack head front by before Cy could actually throw a punch, the villain quickly turned around to throw an explosive disk which made the half-machine jump in the air.

"I'm starting to think our plan is not going to work." Cy exclaimed, firing his own blue streak.

Starfire then released her own green streak which just managed to hit the person. However, instead of falling, the enemy twisted his body and threw another one of his disk at Robin who also threw his disk. The two collided with each other but it also threw the two off the roof. Seeing this, the alien swiftly flew towards the fallen leader and caught him in time before placing him on the ground. The others son joined them.

"Aw, man. We lost him. Again!" Cy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Great. This is not how I imagined spending my Friday night." Beast Boy remarked after he changed back to his human form.

"Or…maybe we didn't lose him." Robin stated. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at a building that was in front of them.

It was none other than a High school.

 **:(/\\):**

"I don't get it. What's so special about a High School?" Beast Boy asked when they got back to the Tower.

"Apparently, it makes sense to Robin." Raven stated.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "It's not like the guy suddenly disappeared into the High school and disguised himself as a student." he muttered.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what he did." came Robin's voice which gained the group's attention.

"Come again?" Cy asked.

"I have made up a plan." seeing the looks, Robin made a smirk then a wide grin. "We're going as High schoolers." he announced, showing the uniforms.

The group gasped.

 **TT**

"No. Absolutely no way." Beast Boy refused. "I am _not_ going there as a High schooler! And there is _no way_ I'm dressing up in those uniforms."

"Hate to say it but I agree with Beast Boy." Raven responded.

"Isn't there any other way to capture the bad dude?" the green one asked, having a frown upon his face.

"No…" Robin replied.

"Alright, y'all! We're gonna do some butt kicking and going as High schoolers! Yeah!" Cy exclaimed, earning sweat drops from the group.

"Out of all of us, I think he's the only one that's excited about this…" the changeling replied.

"Please…what is a student?" Star quizzed.

"And we're going to need help." Raven said.

"Come on, Robin. Can't you somehow change the plan?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Um…" Robin rubbed his neck.

Eyes narrowed, Raven stared at their leader before she narrowed them even deeper. "You _didn't_."

"Well…er…I did…"

"Did what?" the green one paused then gave out a gasp. "You _didn't_."

"I did. I mean, it's just that it would be easier if we went in a disguise mode as High schoolers so I already um registered us as students as you already figured it out…"

On the other hand, Cyborg continued to talk non-stop. Robin then handed out their IDs.

"Raven, you will be going as Rachel Roth. Beast Boy as Garfield Logan (Raven snickered while Beast Boy muttered). Cyborg, you will go back as Victor Stone. And Starfire, you'll be going as Koriand'r.*"

"Wait, what are _you_ going as?" Raven pointed it out.

Robin opened and closed his mouth several of times as he muttered under his breath. "You don't need to know." he replied, hastily.

"Oh come on. I mean, if you revealed _our_ names, wouldn't it be fair if you give us yours?" Raven replied, slyly. "Or should I just tell them?"

Robin twitched. "Ugh… _fine_. It's…Dick Grayson." he mumbled.

There was a silence before the Tower was erupted with laughs. Poor Robin just simply stood there, being irritated as he twitched with annoyance.

"Uh I mean…that's not funny." Beast Boy stated, stifling his laugh but Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to guffaw.

Since Star wanted to know what was so funny, she asked out of curiosity.

"Um what is so funny about _Dick Grayson_?"

"…"

 **:(/\\):**

"Murakami High School…heh. Who would've thought we would go here?" Beast Boy remarked, laughing nervously.

Raven gave him a look before she whispered to him. "You'll be fine."

"It's not that…it's just…" he paused, hesitantly.

"Terra?" she responded quietly.

Beast Boy gave a nod. "Yeah…"

"Alright, Titans. While some of us look like they want me to be pushed off a cliff and say it was accident," Robin gave a glance to the hard glares from Raven and Beast Boy. "And while some of us are excited…" Cyborg and Starfire were examining the school.

Well, Starfire was. Cyborg was currently talking to people who passed by.

"We are here to find our guy. Remember that. Oh and try not to use your powers." he gave a glance at Raven who gave a shrug. "I know it's tempting…but just…act normal or act yourself."

"Hello, friends!" Star exclaimed, waving to the people who looked like students of Murakami.

"Everyone, ready?" the leader asked.

"I guess." the empath said.

Just as they were about to walk, Cyborg halted them.

"Hold up." he suddenly announced. "If we all have to remove our "secret identity" I think it's fair that Robin removes his mask." he replied, giving a crooked grin.

Everyone turned their attention to Robin who bore an unreadable expression even though he was twitching in the inside.

"Oh yes! I think that is a wonderful idea! I had never seen your true eyes." the alien exclaimed, flying towards Robin.

"Um, I think I'll pass that one." Robin said, being a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh come on. I totally agree with Cy. If we had to reveal our true identities (minus the fact that I have green skin), I think it's fair that you also remove your "other identity" if you know what I mean." Beast Boy said, giving a little smirk.

"And I'm siding with the guys…just for the fun of it." Raven replied.

"Gee, thanks." Robin muttered.

The leader stared at his group with an intense stare and they all stared back at him, waiting for his answer. It was a long stare and one might thought that they were simply statues.

Seeing that they weren't going to give up, Robin gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh, _fine_. _Fine_. You guys win." he muttered, earning happy gasps.

The Boy Wonder had his hands to go at his mask so that he can take it off. And then…he took it off.

"Well, here they are." he mumbled before lifting his head up.

Starfire gasped with delight as she flew towards him. "Oh! They are the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen!"

"Eh, you look alright I guess." Raven said.

"There now. That wasn't so hard, is it?" Cyborg asked, giving a wide grin.

Robin gave him a small glare. "I just feel…odd without them."

"Well get to use it. Because I think our class is about to begin." Raven said.

As if on cue, the first bell rang.

 **:(/\\):**

"Before we begin our class, I have an announcement to make. We have two new students. Let them introduce themselves and please tell us one thing about yourself." the chemistry teacher announced.

Everyone stared at Robin and Raven. Robin stood there awkwardly while Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Uhm…hi? Um…I'm Richard Grayson and I know martial arts."

There were a couple of girls that started to swoon over him.

"Rachel Roth. Just don't get in my way and we can all be friends." she replied, forcing a smile.

"…and please take your seats." the teacher said. "Now for everyone, turn to page 396 and follow the instructions on the board after I had explained the theory behind it."

The two took their seats but the minute they did, Robin felt like someone was staring at them so he turned his right and saw that there were a bunch of girls staring at him.

 _Great_.

 _Girl problems?_

 _I thought I told you to_ not _use your powers?_

 _Oh cheer up. What's life without a little risk?_

And that earned the leader to give her a glare.

"So uh…what are we supposed to do?" Raven whispered.

"Pay attention."

"And just _what_ is the answer to that, Ms. Roth?"

"I'm from Azarath!" she blurted out, earning a few laughs from the students while Robin slapped his forehead.

"And see me after class for detention. The correct answer is 100…"

Noticing the glare, Raven simply shrugged which earned a groan from the leader.

 _Great first day of classes…_

 **:(/\\):**

"…and to our side is a new student. Please state your name and an interesting fact about yourself." the math teacher spoke.

Starfire gave a glance at the student body who all stared at her.

"My name is Koriand'r and you are all beautiful!" she giggled.

"…uh, why that is a wonderful compliment. Thank you, Kor…um…Koria…"

"Oh you can call me Kori for short." Star replied, giving a small smile.

"Okay, Kori it is. Now Kori, please take a seat next to Veronica."

Starfire gave another glance, trying to find out who this "Veronica" is. It wasn't until then that a brunette with round glasses waved her hand with a timid gesture. Delighted, she made her way and sat next to her.

"Since you are new, I would like you to try to solve this question. For bonus, you can also state the full answer for pi."

"Um…" she looked at the board that had bunch of odd letters and numbers in it but for some strange reason, she felt that she _knew_ the answer.

"It is 3a and the pi is 3.14159265358979323846264338 and to infinity and beyond!"

The teacher looked at the board with a surprised look. "Why, that is absolutely correct!"

Star giggled. And to the sides, the boys started to give off love expressions for the alien.

 **:(/\\):**

"Aweh, gym…why did it have to be gym?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Don't sweat, little buddy. You and I will have a great time here! Yup!" Cy replied with much enthusiasm.

"Well, someone's excited." the changeling muttered.

"Of course I am! And we're playing basketball! Yo, Big D! Pass the ball!" Cyborg shouted.

The person "Big D" gave a glance at the one who shouted his name and passed the ball to him. Cyborg—or rather Victor—caught it and ran up to the hoop. However, in his way, there were a couple of people that were trying to block his path. Smirking, Cy quickly zig-zagged and then made a dunk.

"Well, he's making friends pretty quickly." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Beast Boy?"

Upon hearing his name, Beast Boy turned around and gave out a small scream. There was Terra…or well her name was _supposed_ to be Terra and she was standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought I told you—"

"No, no, no. It _isn't_ because of that. It's because well um…er…heh, it's a long story."

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"You told me you were a Titan. Pretty sure I would believe what you have to say."

There was a short silence due to the fact that Beast Boy spoke.

"Well…during the day, there was a bad guy on the loose and us doing our hero thing started to chase after him. Wanting to know what the bad guy was up to, _Robin_ had this _brilliant_ idea that we disguise ourselves as High schoolers so that way we can catch the guy." he explained.

"And clearly this brilliant plan of his doesn't suit you, am I right?"

"Yeap. Oh and I go by Garfield."

Terra grinned. "Garfield?"

"…"

She giggled. "Just kidding."

"Yo, little dude! Heads up!" a voice exclaimed which earned Beast Boy's attention.

Unfortunately, the timing came a bit too late since the ball had already made contacted with Beast Boy. He fell to the floor from the hard impact which made "Terra" wince. The others 'oooed' when at that happened.

"Gar, you alright?" Victor shouted, running up to his fallen friend.

Once they reached him, all Beast Boy did was mumbling incoherent words.

"Um, maybe we should take him to a medic." Terra replied.

 **:(/\\):**

By the end of the day, the Titans had settled in. Starfire already made a friend while trails of boys were trailing after her. Raven continued to give her infamous glare at people who even dared trying to talk to her. Robin was still trying to avoid the girls who were following him and Cyborg also made friends during gym class. Beast Boy was still in the medic room.

And now, the gang had gathered in a lounge where they all relaxed…well, some relaxed. Others were doing homework.

"You know…I never thought I would see the day where us Titans are doing…homework." Cy commented as he was flipping through his geometry book.

"Tell me about it. All their books are hopelessly out-dated. And I would've finished my homework by now if I used my powers." Raven stated. She then paused and as though Robin knew what she was thinking, he gave her a glare.

"Don't even—"

"And done." Raven responded, having a triumph smile.

" _Raven_."

"Lighten up."

"Um, I wish to know what the situation with our green friend is." Star said next.

"Well, the nurse said he will be alright. He just needs a few days' rest." Cyborg answered.

"That is good."

"So, how did the rest of your day went?" Cy asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Raven gave him a suspicious look. "You're not trying to do your homework by simply being distracted of the conversation, are you?"

"Er… _no_."

"…"

"Oh! My day went wonderful! I made a friend and some friends who are guys!" Star announced.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Star, you are just too friendly. Anyways, my day went smoothly. And I got a detention but yeah."

Cyborg blinked. "Detention? For what?"

"For simply talking in class." seeing the look on Cy's face, Raven hastily added. "Don't ask. And I'm supposed to do it in ten minutes."

"Um, please what is detention?"

"It's usually held in a room and you either write down an essay or just simply sit in your seat until your teacher tells you can go after you have learned your lesson about why you shouldn't talk in class when your teacher is talking or whatever the other situation may be." Robin explained while shooting a look at the empath.

"Anyways, I better get going or the cranky bat might extend my hours." Raven responded, getting up.

"You better not get any detention after this one. I'm holding up a meeting on our status of our bad guy and see how to capture him." Robin stated.

"I make no promises."

And like that, Raven used her magic and disappeared.

 **:(/\\):**

 **Second Day of School**

Beast Boy absent-mindedly rubbed his injured spot where he had gotten in gym class. Luckily, he only had to rest for three days. He did not like spending in the medic room.

"Beast Boy!" a voice shouted, earning his attention.

The green one turned around and saw Terra running to him.

"Hey…" he greeted.

"Hey…so um, how are you feeling?"

He gave a little shrug. "I suppose I'm alright. I'm just happy to get out of the medic room." he shuddered, earning a laugh from Terra.

Awkward silence.

"So um…how are your classes going?" she quizzed.

"Guess they're alright." he then paused. "Hey are you doing anything after school?"

"No, why?"

"Well I was wondering…erm…maybe if you would like to meet my friends?"

Terra blinked before she made a smile. "You talk a lot about them. I suppose I would like to meet them."

"Really?! Alright!" Beast Boy cheered.

The bell rang.

"Well, see you after school." Terra replied, walking backwards.

"Yeah, bye."

 _Boy, aren't they in for a surprise._

 **A/N:** And cut! Not too bad I say…yet again it's only the beginning of part 1 =D wonder what will happen in the next one. And for Robin knowing Star's other name um let's pretend that he asked beforehand and yeah…and the reason I included Terra because I still feel like she has a big role to play despite the memory loss of her previous life. If Teen Titans (the original) ever comes back, I hope the writers will include more about her and _how_ she actually came back to live. Also, I strongly STRONGLY believe that the Robin in Teen Titans IS the first Robin aka Richard "Dick" Grayson. I mean, there were _evidence_ in Haunted such as the Oath of becoming "Robin" and the death of his parents falling from the trapeze act. So yeah…um, I think that's all I have to say… toodles!


	8. High Schoolers Part 2

**Author's Note:** …well I'm disappointed. Mainly because my friends and I were supposed to go watch the new James Bond movie, Spectre but the tickets were sold out and the next one wasn't till 9:30 and it was a two hour movie so we didn't went to it :3 so we went to Brewster's (it's a restaurant/Pub) instead…UGHHH AND I SO BADLY WANTED TO WATCH IT! AND IT WAS THE LAST MOVIE OF JAMES BOND T_T AND THE FACT THAT MOCKINGJAY PART 2 COMES OUT NEXT WEEK AND JUST...UGHHH NO! T_T RIP. *ahem* anyways, let's get to it! And I MIGHT actually make this chapter into a three part if the things I want doesn't fit into the second part but I guess we shall see…

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to Dixxy and to Guest for reviewing! Thanks to afraidofspiders for favoring and following the story. Thanks to sweethoneyjazzeuphoria for following the story.

 **Summary:** Things get a bit tensed for the Titans when a mysterious object attacked a girl. Could they know that the Titans are here?

* * *

Chapter 8: High Schoolers Part 2

"Any idea of what the status of our bad guy?" Robin asked in the group meeting.

"Man, its hard tell because maybe somebody decided to disguise us as students!" Cy exclaimed, being a bit irritated. His machine hand died down, transforming it back to a human hand.

"Any one got anything else go report...other than complaining about being a student or anything related?" Robin replied just as Beast Boy raised his hand up only to bring it back down.

"No. So far our search has been unsuccessful." Star answered.

"And I can't sense him either." Raven stated.

"Ugh...being a human is so primitive." the green one muttered.

"...Thanks, Beast Boy." Robin said as he gave a glare.

"Oh..."

Robin sighed. "I know we're limited than to what we usually have but we have to keep trying without exposing ourselves...I just don't understand...how come we can't catch him? What are we missing here?"

"Fear not, Robin. We will find the bad guy and will bring him to justice. We always do." Star responded.

"It's not about worrying catching him...it's just worrying about how much time we have left before...things gets worse." the leader spoke.

Beast Boy then looked around the library until his eyes were widened with delight.

"I'll be right back." he announced, causing curiosity arise within the group.

Minutes later, Beast Boy came back wearing an extremely happy expression.

"Do you remember how I talked about Terra coming back to life?" Beast Boy started, having everyone raising their eyebrows.

"Uhh...sure?" Raven said. "What has that got to do with what we are currently discussing?"

"Well guys, I bring you my new friend..." Beast Boy dragged the person into the view. "Terra!"

The group gasped with shock.

"No way!"

 **TT**

"Well...that was um...a good conversation?" Terra replied, looking down at the ground as the two were walking down the hall to their next class.

"Tell me about it..." the green one spoke as he was remembering the flashback.

 _"Terra...?" Cy asked, eyes wide with shock. "I don't believe it..."_

 _"Woah." Raven said. "What happened?"_

 _"Friend? Is that really you?" Star asked, unaware that she had flew towards her._

 _Naturally, the blonde one got freaked out by this and dropped her books as she stared at the odd girl who had the ability to apparently...fly._

 _Like that's totally normal._

 _"Star...your...powers..." Robin whispered._

 _The alien looked down and gave a sheepish look. "Oh...my apologies."_

 _Raven secretly glided towards Beast Boy. "How much did you tell us to her?"_

 _"Um...heh not a lot...okay maybe a whole lot." he stated after receiving death glares look from the group. "But she won't tell!"_

" _The last time she was well…alive…she betrayed us." Raven spoke then paused. "But became a hero in the end."_

" _Is it true then?" Star asked. "Do you not remember anything of your past?"_

 _Terra gave her a blank look and blinked. "Uh…all I remember is high school."_

 _Robin shook his head. "I don't get it. Raven tried every spell to free you from the stone and now you're suddenly here?"_

" _Look, guys. It's great that you still remember me as that…_ friend _but I'm not_ her _." Terra stated. She then shot a look at the violet-haired girl who seemed to stare at her with an intense look._

" _Ow." Terra cringed as she felt a massive headache coming in while placing her hand at the side of her forehead._

" _You okay?" Beast Boy asked._

" _Yeah…I'm just having a headache…that's all." Terra answered though she gave a quick look at Raven who gave one last stare then tore it away._

 _Starfire then gasped as though she got an idea. "Perhaps when Raven was in her uh pure form while defeating Trigon, she had saved everyone who had turned into stone which included Terra as well?"_

 _Robin shrugged. "I guess…"_

 _And then everyone turned to stare at Raven._

" _What?" after giving a quick look to the group, she shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I suppose that…spell saved Terra as well but I don't know…I'm just as stumped as you all are."_

 _Feeling a little uncomfortable, Terra decided to cut the chase. "Um listen, guys. It was…nice meeting you all but I have math period so um, I'll just go…"_

 _With that, Terra walked backwards a bit then took off._

" _Wait, Terra!" Beast Boy called out. He too started to chase after her but a hand grabbed his wrist so he turned around and saw that it was Starfire. "Hey…lemme go—"_

" _Beast Boy…" the alien shook her head._

 _Noticing their odd actions, Beast Boy made a small frown and his attention to them._

" _What's the matter with you guys? That was_ Terra _! The one who—"_

" _We_ know _." Raven replied a bit sternly, causing the green one narrow his eyes. "But…"_

" _But what?"_

" _I found something while I was in her mind…" Raven spoke. "There was a wall…a wall that seemed to be blocking something…like she was trying…to…" she sighed. "I_ think _she knows who she was but she's trying to forget it."_

 _Beast Boy's eyes widened. "A wall…? Then we still have a chance to bring her back…to bring Terra back."_

 _The group had sad looks across their faces though Beast Boy caught this._

" _Don't you want her back…?"_

 _Cyborg sighed. "Beast Boy…I think it's great that Terra's…alive and well. But…sometimes…sometimes…" he replied, struggling to have the true words out. He really doesn't want his best friend to be hurt._

" _You have to let her go." Robin said._

Beast Boy made a sad look on his face. He really doesn't want to let Terra go but deep down inside, he knew that everyone in the group was right.

"You coming?" Terra asked, snapping the Titan outside of his thoughts.

"Wha? Oh yeah…um I'm coming."

 **:(/\\):**

Lunch finally came and the group couldn't be happier. The minute the bell rang for lunch, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed straight to the cafeteria. Naturally, they filled their plates to the top which earned stunned looks from the students but they didn't mind it.

After the group got their lunch, they found a spot outside of the building and it was located behind the building since it had a nice shade which blocked most of the sunlight.

"I can't believe they have tofu here!" Beast Boy exclaimed, happily.

And of course, Cyborg made a frown. "Here…have some chicken."

"Dude…I've been _most_ of those animals. Why can't you eat let me eat tofu in peace?"

"Because no one likes tofu. Eat like a man."

"Some of your Earth food is most delicious." Star said as she was munching on spaghetti and meatballs. "For example…like this string of oddly shaped lines."

"…"

"Uh…Starfire…that's spaghetti and meatballs." Raven said, sweat dropping.

"Oh! It is most delightful!"

And after that, everything went back to normal…well almost normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still arguing over tofu and meat but to them, that's normal anyways. However, as Raven was meditating, she sensed something. She instantly opened her eyes and took a sharp look towards a building that had a group of people. One of them were holding a ladder and the other girl was on top of the ladder, trying to place the banner at the right position.

The two other people were at the ground, watching the girl.

Raven got up which alerted the group.

"Raven…something the matter?" Robin asked.

The empath flashed a look at the leader and spoke.

"Something's coming."

The moment she said that, she felt an object swooshing into the air that seemed to be heading towards the group of girls. At once, the empath began to run towards that direction and not too soon, the group followed after Raven.

The object then ripped the banner apart which made the girl lose her balance. She gave out a scream and with eyes wide, Raven shouted.

"NO!" without thinking, she stuck her hand out though this didn't went unnoticed by Robin. Her magic was aimed at the bottom of the ladder since the hinges flew off.

"Racheal, no!"

Acting quickly, Robin threw a flat circular disk so that it flew in front of Raven. Just as her black magic came out, the disk stopped flying and it positioned itself in front of Raven. It spun around in mid-air, emitting out bright small rays of light so that it will make the people who were watching the action to think that Raven wasn't using her magic.

Meanwhile, Starfire flew sneakily onto the roof to grab hold off the ladder just in time and Beast Boy pushed the girl (who used to hold the ladder) out of the harm's way. However, the one who was on the top of the ladder was still falling down.

"I got her!" Cyborg exclaimed, running towards her.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, Cyborg leaped into the air and caught her in time though as a result, Cy fell to the ground with a THUD. Cy breathed out a sigh of relief as the people who were watching the action cheered.

"You okay?" Victor asked as he placed the girl who fell off the ladder on the ground.

She gave a timid nod.

"You should go to the medic room…just in case."

The girl gave a short nod again and took off with her friends who were asking if she and their other friend were okay. As they walked away, the bell rang which indicated that lunch was over.

"Close call there, Vic." Beast Boy replied.

"Yea…" Cy replied.

Robin stared at the broken ladder with narrowed eyes so he walked towards it to examine it. Noticing this, Star spoke up.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know…something…just doesn't feel right…It's almost as though whoever attacked the girl did it on…"

"Purpose?" Raven offered. The leader gave a short nod.

"How do you know the girl got attacked? She could've slipped or maybe the ladder wasn't as strong as they thought it would be." the green one said.

"Those would be good reasons _but_ the other girl was holding the ladder." Robin pointed it out. He then had his hand to reach out an object that shone from the sunlight's rays. " _This_ is what made the ladder fall. Its sharp enough to even cut metal. Whoever was behind the attack _knows_ we are here."

And a figure stood on the rooftop on a building that was across from them. It narrowed its eyes, glaring at the group before it disappeared from sight.

 **:(/\\):**

" _That…is a horrible idea! I know you're thick but I never knew you were this_ thick _." Raven said, sharply as she was being irritated at the fact that their leader can sometimes be so…stupid._

" _Even though they know we're here, I still say that we should keep a low profile." Cy responded._

" _But if we don't do anything about it, more people would be hurt…just like today." Robin spoke._

 _Beast Boy shook his head. "Robin, I always knew you were a great leader…but as a friend, this is something that I would turn down. It's just too dangerous and tricky."_

Robin narrowed his eyes as the flashback ended. Despite the fact that everyone had turned down his idea, he still had Raven. He couldn't be more thankful than that.

" _Coast is clear, Robin."_ a voice from the headset spoke.

Robin leaned against the wall as he used the darkness for camouflaging. He then pressed his hand against the piece to activate it.

"Thanks, Rae."

" _I'll still be watching…just in case. And I hope you realize this is strictly out of bound. We shouldn't even be here…we shouldn't even be out of our dorms."_ she said.

"I _know_. Look, this won't take long. Just give me a minute."

" _Famous last words."_

With that, the device was deactivated.

Robins swooped down and landed on the ground on his feet. He narrowed his eyes and swiftly went towards the scene of where the girl had nearly fallen to the ground. So far, the only thing that the group had found was that object that cut through the ladder.

But, the leader wanted to know more. He wanted to know if that was simply a message that _they_ knew that the Titans were here or the fact that they wanted to attack just because…

"Found anything out of the ordinary yet?" a voice asked.

Being a bit startled, Robin whirled around threw two birdarangs at the voice. However, the objects were stopped in mid-air.

"Easy. It's only me."

In the shadows, there were outline that took form of wings before the object lowered itself.

Realizing that it was one of his teammates, Robin eased up though he turned his back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I might help out."

"And to answer your question, no I haven't. There's nothing that's out of the ordinary. I'm starting to think that they attacked the girl on purpose…as though to send out a "message" to us that they know we are here." Robin answered.

"I've been thinking about that too but—"Raven suddenly stopped abruptly and turned her attention to the side.

Noticing this, Robin too kept quiet and didn't move unless the empath told him so.

"Someone's coming."

Raven opened her arms and Robin let the darkness to wrap around him. As soon as they started to disappear, the light on the other side was shown on the ground before it revealed a figure that held a lamp.

"Who's there?" the person asked. He lifted the lamp a bit higher just so he can see a bit better.

When there was no answer, the person gave out a grumpy scoff.

"Humph. Rowdy students."

With that, he left.

 **Author's Note:** Well I finally managed to finish this. Huzzah! And it looks like this will be in three parts and I know it's a bit short but I just feel like this is a good way to end it. Toodles!


	9. High Schoolers Part 3

**Author's Note:** I'm excittedddddddddddd! Mainly because, I'm almost done college. I'm almost done my first half of my second year (I have exams in two weeks. My last one is in Dec 17 :/ ) and then I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee…until the second semester comes in…rip me. BUT I'M SUPER DUPER EXCITED ABOUT BATMAN VS. SUPERMAN. THE TRAILER LOOKS EPIC! But anywho, let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing.

 **Summary:** The Titans had finally figured out their enemy's plan is. But, now they just need to figure out where and when the enemy will strike…

* * *

Chapter 9: High Schoolers Part 3

An eerie silence had settled in a dark room. There was only one lit light that came from the ceiling light. The air around the place was cold and unwelcoming but it didn't minded the person who had inhabited the room. The person at the front had its front facing a window; the outside was night. As though it had sensed that a person was coming in, it automatically spoke.

"What's the news of our…acquaintances?" the man spoke. He appeared to be the boss since the newcomer addressed him with "sir" when he spoke.

"They are still doing some investigation, sir. It wouldn't be too long for them to figure out our plan. I suggest we lay low for a while."

"No." the higher person replied. "Let them. After all, it would be their own downfall. There are some things which they shouldn't poke their nose around."

"Well sir…they are the… _heroes_ after all. It's what they're—"

"I am well aware of what they are and what they do, Agent 002." he then paused. "Tell me…what of their leader?"

The person, Agent 002, blinked with surprise as he didn't expected that kind of question. "Pardon, sir?"

" _What_ is the status of their leader?" he rephrased.

"Um…I do believe he is well and alive still. Still trying to figure out what our mission is, sir."

"Ah…so it seems…" the boss sneered before making a dark look. "But it would be a shame if something _dreadful_ had happened to their leader…" the boss then turned away from the window; his face still hidden from the shadows.

"Sir?"

The person walked towards the table and then he grabbed hold of an empty glass. "Wouldn't it?"

Just like that, the glass shattered in his bare hands…

 **TT**

Two silhouettes appeared in a dark room. The only thing that was visible was a white mask.

"Good thing you were there." Robin replied after a while.

Raven merely shrugged. "Someone had to keep an eye out for you." she paused. "I have to go back or otherwise we both will—"

Raven turned her attention towards the door where a _click_ was heard. This also gained the leader's attention. Quickly, the empath started to disappear and just in time too since the door was opened wide and lights flickered on.

Robin made his hand go in front of his face so that it shielded him from the blaring lights.

"…dude, that party was totally awesome!" a guy spoke entering in the room. His buddy agreed.

"I know right? Best party yet!"

The first person continued to walk and he barely even noticed Robin until at the last minute when he was walking past by him. "Oh hey, Dick—woah, what's up with the ghetto?"

Grayson raised an eyebrow. "Ghetto…?" he then suddenly realized that he was still in his other…identity. "Oh…um…this…er…it—it's nothing! Just uh a costume for a play!"

The two boys blankly stared at him. "Right…no offense, Dick. But it makes you look like a traffic light with all the colors and everything." the second person spoke.

Robin twitched mentally as he muttered. "Yeah none taken…"

However, he then heard a snickering inside his voice.

 _Traffic lights? I think that name suits you better…_

Scowling, Robin shot back. _Shut up, Raven._

 **:(/\\):**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Cy screamed one morning in the library.

The librarian, however, didn't like the scream so she gave him a death glare look as a warning.

"I thought rule number one was not to be seen in your other identity! You obviously went against it!"

"No wonder you're the most wanted crimi—uh I meant Hero." Beast Boy paused then rubbed at the back of his neck. "Or whatever you want to call it."

Robin slightly gave him a deadly look.

"Look, just drop it. I know it was a stupid mistake but—"

"NO! I am _not_ going to drop it because it will be _you_ in the end who will blow our cover! And then what? No…just _no_. As a second command for the lead, I will _not_ let this slide!"

"Shhhh!" the librarian hissed; Cy simply gave a scowl to her as he was not in the mood.

"And yet you're the one who told us to not go making trouble and what do you do? You go and make trouble anyway!"

"Will you drop it?!"

"NO!"

" _Enough_." Raven sharply spoke, being irritated at those two. She wanted nothing more than to throw these two off the roof and say it was an accident.

"I know what Robin did was reckless and stupid but we need to pull it together. We still need to know what the villain's plan is! And we can't do that if you two are always fighting with each other." Raven scolded.

"Yeah? And when's the last time we argued?" Cy asked then paused. "Other than today."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You really want to go there?"

"Richard…have you found anything from your…investigation of last night?" Star asked.

Robin shook his head. "No I haven't really taken a good look at the scene. The watchman came in."

"So I see."

All of a sudden, Cy slammed his fist against a wall which startled Beast Boy a bit.

"I don't get it. We should at least got the bad guy by now even if we are limited to what we have. What _are_ we missing here? We are missing two crucial information!"

"Easy…" Raven replied, eyeing the Titan.

Robin leaned back against a bookshelf, placing on leg up. He then took an object out of his pocket and glared at it as though it was its own fault for making them stuck.

"You still have that?" Raven asked, seeing the leader who was holding the boomerang-like object…the very object that had sliced through the ladder from the previous day.

"Yes."

"I thought you discarded it."

"There's nothing wrong with having evidence." Robin replied before throwing the object towards a wall.

However, the middle of the object started to activate since the buttons that were around it glowed red.

"Uh, guys." Beast Boy said. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Everyone turned towards the object. When the device made a full round, it then started to take its cover off. A little sizzle was heard before the cover fell down to the ground with a clatter. The group raised an eyebrow at the odd action but things got a bit weirder when another device that looked like a robotic bug began to crawl out of the hole.

The bug then crawled down in order to reach the floor. Once it did, it continued to scatter until it reached a person who was unaware of what was happening since he was buried in books. The bug then latched itself on the person at the side of his head.

The device expanded itself so that now it was flat. The boy suddenly stopped walking but something was _off_ about him. His pupils started to go wide and then he walked towards the stairs. But because he couldn't control himself, he fell down the stairs.

Raven winced when that happened while the other people sniggered at the boy.

But because of the fall, the bug got detached from him.

The empath quickly walked towards him to apologize.

"Um, sorry. You alright?" she asked. As she crouched down to pick up his fallen books, she sneakily snatched the bug device.

"Y-yeah…"

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Raven stated, giving his books.

"No worries."

With that, Raven briskly walked back to the group.

"Well, that was rather odd." Raven stated, throwing the device towards Robin who caught it.

"Tell me about it." the green one spoke. "So…what is that thing anyway?"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he stared into the odd device. He then went back to the scene where the bug latched itself to the boy.

"I think…it controls people. You know, sort of like mind control." Robin replied.

"So let me get this straight. We are fighting evil dudes who want nothing more than to control people?" Beast Boy asked.

"But why here?" Star asked. "Why not somewhere else?"

"Because this is the place where it is least vulnerable…where it would be the least unexpected." Robin instantly answered. He then heard two voices so he turned his attention to them.

"Are you excited for the prom?" a girl asked her friend.

"Totally! It's going to be even way cool because it's a mask-theme!"

"I know right?!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And I think I know _exactly_ where and when they will attack."

 **:(/\\):**

"…and what is the question to 34a, Ms. Roth?" the math teacher asked, sharply.

Seeing that the Dark Titan wasn't paying attention, Robin nudged Raven to snap herself out of her state.

"4!" Raven burst out, unaware of what the actual question was.

"Incorrect. The answer is 12x. Now can I please have your undivided attention?"

"Oh…yeah, sure."

It just seems so unreal though. If the people can use devices such as the little bug to control the people then they would have no problem having control over the entire city.

Because of this, it unnerved Raven and she couldn't concentrate on today's lesson. She then gave a brief glance at the clock.

They only have hours away before the prom comes.

 **:(/\\):**

"You girls ready yet? It's only a prom and it's not like we're actually students here!" Beast Boy exclaimed, banging impatiently against the door.

"Uh in a moment!" Star called out.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

Beast Boy groaned, leaning against the door. "Girls…who can understand them?"

Just as he said that, the door unclicked itself and because it swung open, it made Beast Boy fall down and landed with a THUD. He groaned from the impact, wearing an unhappy expression.

"Ungh, thanks for the warning." he muttered.

"And that is why you shouldn't lean against the doors. But we all know that you don't have common sense."

Scowling, Beast Boy turned his head around and had his eyes wide with surprise.

"Woah." he remarked.

There were Starfire and Raven. Raven was currently wearing a dark violet dress. It elegantly trailed down to the floor and the dark make up had somehow outstood her dark features even more. She wore white gloves while the top of her dress had a v-cut shape*. She wore a violet with silver jewels mask.

For Starfire, she wore a pink V-shape dress with straps that has a split at the end. Her light makeup reflects her beauty. For her mask, it was light pink with silver jewels as well.

"Uh…you look nice?" Beast Boy replied, his eyes still wide while Robin merely nodded.

"Thanks…I guess." Raven replied.

"So, uh shall we go, milady?" Robin asked, extending his hand out.

"Of course!" Starfire exclaimed, delightful.

The couples walked off but Raven stopped and turned back to see Cyborg.

"You sure you will be fine about you know…not having a date?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he paused. "You know…I still can't believe you said yes to Beast Boy. I was hoping that he would've asked Terra."

"Yeah me too. I just hope I don't regret it."

" _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee, Racheal!" Beast Boy complained as he was being dragged across the floor since he had wrapped his hands around Raven's ankle. People were oddly staring at the two._

 _Raven, who seemed furious, snapped back. "NO!"_

" _Aww, come on! What's a guy got to do to make you say yes?" he exclaimed. "I'm dying over here."_

" _I will say yes if you let me go." Raven replied._

 _Beast Boy's eyes were filled with delight. "Really?!"_

" _No."_

" _Racheallllllllllllllllllllll, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee."_

 _Twitching with irritation, Raven sharply turned to the side so that she can face Beast Boy._

" _What part of_ no _don't you understand?" she bellowed. "When a girl says no, she says no!"_

 _Beast Boy made puppy eyes which yet again made Raven twitch. The changeling went down on his knees and placed his hands as though he was praying._

" _Come on, just this once and I will let you go." Beast Boy promised._

 _Raven stared at him with eyes narrowed and one couldn't tell if she was trying to scare him away with the way she was looking at him. After staring into his eyes, Raven sighed, clearly running out of options._

" _Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air from exasperation. "Fine!_ Fine _! I will go with you."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Don't make me say no."_

" _Thank you!" Beast Boy jumped in the air to hug her._

" _You're hugging me…"_

Raven blinked. "I really hope I don't regret this."

 **:(/\\):**

The inside of the large gym was loud and noisy. The dance floor was full of people dancing to the loud music that blared. Disco lights were bouncing off from the side, lighting up the semi-dark room. The vibration was felt from the floor as people were walking in.

"Wow…this place is really kicking." Beast Boy said.

"Tell me about it. After all this, I'm going to get a major headache." Raven responded.

"Say, uh, where's Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, finally noticing that his friend wasn't with the group.

"Uh…" Raven pointed at the dance floor.

There was Cyborg who was happily grooving away to the music. As he did a moon-walk, the group stared at him with eyes wide—either from being scared or shocked.

"Oh! The music sounds so delightful! Come, Robin! We must dance!" Star exclaimed, happily.

"Uh sure—woah!" Robin exclaimed as he got dragged away.

Beast Boy turned his head around as though to examine the place. However, something or rather some _one_ got his attention. It was none other than Terra who wore a golden yellow strapless dress that reached the floor. Around her waist was a bronze belt.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked. She then looked forward and understood. "You know, you can go to her. I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Robin's right…I will eventually have to let her go."

"But it's a prom night. The only time where you will truly be with her. Go. Or I will push you off a cliff and say it was an accident." Raven urged her friend. "Trust me, I will be fine. You should know by now that parties aren't my thing. Besides, I'll dance with Victor as a friend."

Beast Boy made a smile. "Thanks, Rae."

She nodded. With that, Beast Boy walked towards Terra but it left Raven to shake her head.

"Boys."

Just as she was about to go, two boys came to her.

"Hey there, hot goth girl." one of them spoke. "You wanna go?"

"Sorry but I'm not interested to some pricks." Raven responded, annoyed.

"Ouch…"

However, just as she took a step she suddenly stopped as though she had sensed something. She sharply turned her head to the side and looked through the crowd of people before her eyes landed at the entrance of the gym.

"Ticket please." the doorman spoke.

There were several guys at the door and the first person handed the ticket to the doorman. After he examined it, he let them.

"Enjoy."

 _Robin, they're here._

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Starfire was happily dancing away to the music; sometimes joining other people while Robin stood there, looking at the floor as though it was fascinating.

 _Robin, they're here_.

He perked up as he heard Raven's voice inside his head.

 _What?_

 _They have just entered the gym. We have got to let everyone out of here._

 _Alright. Alert the others. Starfire will join you._

Robin made his way towards the dance floor in order to grab Starfire.

"Sorry, guys. But we gotta go."

"So soon?" Star asked, being saddened.

Robin craned his neck at the side. "Star, they're here." he whispered.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Meanwhile, throughout the crowd, the group of people started to push their way in which made some people scowl at the rudeness. Nonetheless, they ignored it. It was almost as though they were searching for certain people…

Terra started to walk to get some more punch but the one of the newcomers pushed Terra. "Hey watch it!" she exclaimed as she saw the liquid from her cup being spilled on her dress. "Ugh, my dress!"

"Oops, sorry." but the voice wasn't sorry at all.

Wanting to know what was the commotion, Beast Boy craned his neck to the side and frowned. He then walked towards the scene to tell them off.

"Hey, leave her alone—"he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as he realized just who those people are. "Oh…"

The person who bumped into Terra gave a toothy grin. "Surprise to see me?"

"No but more like along the lines of getting ready to kick your butt." Beast Boy remarked.

However, this made the guy laugh. "Cute, real cute. Now if you're done, move along now. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your girlfriend." he grinned then moved his head to the side. "Take her away, fellas!"

"What? No! Garfield! Garfield!" she exclaimed, struggling to get loose as she was starting to be dragged away.

"Ahh Garfield, eh?"

"You bring her back right now." Beast Boy growled.

"Or what?"

Instead of answering, Beast Boy punched the guy at the side of his jaw, making his head go at the side. Unfazed, the guy cracked his jaw once he gave a look at Beast Boy.

"My turn."

With that, the enemy made a powerful punch which made Beast Boy fly back, sliding on the floor.

Because of this, more people started to watch the scene.

"Hehe. Such a weak—argh!" he snarled as something sharp scratched his face. "Who dares?!" he turned his head to the side and to where Beast Boy was at, new people came in.

The object that hit the man flew back to its proper owner who caught it in the air.

"Sorry but the girl stays with us."

Knowing the familiar figures, this made the man have his eyes go wide with satisfaction.

"Well, if isn't my old friends!" his eyes gleamed with madness. "I was beginning to hope that you guys wouldn't show up…but oh _no_ you did! Tell me, how does it feel to be so…limited while being disguised as students? How did it feel to not show your true identities… _Titans_?"

Gasps and murmurs rang throughout the gym such as "Titans?" or "No way!" and so on.

Raven swiftly glided towards Robin. "So…now that our secret is out can we transform back?"

Robin narrowed his eyes before giving out a smirk. "You know, being a student is cool and all but being a Titan is way better!"

With that, he tore off his suit which revealed his true suit. At the sides, Raven was using her magic so that she can be back in her real form and the same thing happened with Starfire (who was covered in green) and Cyborg who was encased in a white light; Beast Boy soon joined them.

This caused even more gasps as people gave them stunned looks. The Titans all knew what was going on through their mind.

The man laughed. " _Finally_! A _real_ fight! Let us see who will win the battle!"

"Titans, go!"

Beast Boy ran towards the man who held Terra captive.

"Terra, duck!"

With that, he transformed into a stegosaurs and just as Terra ducked, he swung his tail to hit the man across the face. Because of the impact, the man released Terra and fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Raven threw several of objects that were on the table towards the men. Once the table was empty, Starfire then lifted the table and swung around so that she can strike the two which she did.

Sensing that someone was going to use sneak attack, Starfire turned around and swiftly performed an air kick to knock the man out.

"Uh, is it me or does it seem easy?" Star asked.

Just then, the main boss threw two disks in the air which exploded between Star and Rae, sending them to collide with the floor.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Rae replied as Star gave a sheepish laugh.

"Oh yeah! It feels good to be alive!" Cy exclaimed as he was using his sonic cannon. As he turned his head to the side, he gave out a shout of exclaim since a fist was seen so he moved to the side to avoid it.

After this, Cy gave a raised eyebrow to the man who tried to punch him. "My turn." and then punched him in the face.

"Come on, Robin is that the best you can do?" the boss sneered as he moved side to side, avoiding Robin's punches.

Angered, Robin started to throw a punch but the enemy caught his arm and gave a punch in his stomach. He grunted from the pain before being flipped over and then got another kick in the stomach. Robin flew backwards, smashing the table.

"Robin!" Star exclaimed.

"I'm fine." he said. "We have to get these people out before—"

"You see, I'm afraid it's too late." he grinned. "While you were all _worrying_ about what our plan was, we set to work. I knew there was going to be a prom in this school so I thought why not give them a gift. As they were giving out tickets to the prom, it was there where we planted our little device. It was there where we made the people to wear them."

The group had their eyes wide.

"No…" Robin croaked. "What…" Images of the people handing out tickets came into his mind. And right there, on the ticket, was a flat circular disk. But when activated, it would show its true form.

"No…"

" _Yes_. And I bet you're wondering _how_ we had gotten our little device in here, am I right? Well, let me tell you Robin…I couldn't have done it without my buddy here! Come on out, little guy!"

Out of the shadows, a figure started to walk and then it was in the light. Something seemed off about him though. Instead of being full of life, his eyes were dull and it seemed that he had no control over his body since his body looked stiff and numb.

Raven gasped, realizing that was the guy whom they had saw in the library where they had first tried out the little device.

"It's the same guy from the library." Raven spoke.

This earned gasps from the group.

"Alright, Titans. We need some kind of way to make them free of the...device." Robin stated.

"I know a spell that just might be able to do a trick." Raven replied.

"Good. Think you can do it while we distract?"

"No problem."

"Alright, then. Titans…let's bring everyone back."

However, the group started to split but Robin threw a smoke pellet at the ground. This only made the boss laugh.

"Really? A smoke pellet? Is that the best you can do?" he sneered.

"No…but you're just blind of our real attack!"

"What?" he sharply turned around as he started to hear a voice.

"Evigilavi nunc. Tempus est ut reducam vos ad pristinum!" a blue sparkly fog started to cover the original fog. Once it was covered, the fog send sparkles at the people. However, the bugs that were attached to the people started to twitch before they fell off, unable to function.

"NO!"

"RAGH!" a voice yelled. Just as the boss turned around, Robin emerged out of the fog with his leg stuck out, ready to attack him. He struck him in the face, causing the boss fall down. The fog then disappeared.

The enemy looked at the leader with narrowed eyes.

"So…you finally caught me."

"No…" he turned his head at the side to his teammates joining him. " _We_ caught you."

 **:(/\\):**

Sirens were heard as the police were putting away the bad guys. Meanwhile, in the courtyard of the high school, Beast Boy and Terra stood along with Terra's friends.

"So now that this whole thing is over…will you be alright?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Come on, Terra. We gotta go." one of her friends said.

"Yeah…" she paused. "Well, I guess this is it, isn't it?"

The green on nodded. "If you ever need me, this is how you can reach me." he took her hand and placed a familiar device. Terra looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks."

With that, the blonde one walked off with her friends but suddenly paused. She then walked back and what she did was unexpected for Beast Boy. She _kissed_ him on the cheek which caused the boy be surprised.

"See you later."

And then, she walked away. Since he couldn't keep his excitement, he shouted.

"WAHOO!" he cheered, jumping in the air.

 **Author's Note:** Well…I might've gone um…overboard with this…whoops. But I really like how this turned out 3 But at least the Titans had finally figured out what the plan was and stopped the enemy! AND MY EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK T_T Oh and as for the dress for Raven, it's basically similar to Aurora's pink/blue dress at the end of Sleeping Beauty XD


	10. Time Loop

**Author's Note:** Wow I can't believe I'm almost done season eight! Pretty soon we will be on the last season...season nine. Really, its been a blast writing all these but let's save our farewells till the end, shall we?

 **Legends:**

 ***/*/*/*/*** means time loop

 **:(/\\):** means new scene

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing.

 **Summary:** The Titans are trying to stop a mad man from wrecking the city. But when the Titans are trying to stop his plan, things goes terribly wrong...

* * *

Chapter 10: Time Loop

"BEAST BOY!" a loud voice screamed one sunny morning.

A cackling was heard followed by footsteps that sounded as though they were running away. However, another pair of heavy footsteps came along and this one seemed...mad.

"I'm gonna get you!" Cy exclaimed as he was chasing his green friend around the hallway.

The green one who seemed happy at his success laughed. "Only if you can catch me!"

With that, he turned into a cheetah and went into a full speed mode. Cy growled out of frustration.

Meanwhile, in the living room was none other than Raven who was meditating, saying her sacred words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Raven wasn't aware that her peace would be disturbed by two people that came into the living room.

"I'm gonna get your butt grass stain!" Cy yelled.

"You wish!"

Raven twitched from annoyance and irritation.

At long last, Cy had finally caught the troublemaker by tackling him to the floor. Because of this, it caused them wrestle one another. There were some exclaim of shouts here and there and this made Raven be madder.

"If I told you once and I told you twice, DON'T PUT GUNK INTO MY SYSTEM!"

"ENOUGH!" Raven raged, cutting the two off. "Here I was trying to find some peace in this tower and the only way for me to be alone is the living room! But obviously, me being alone won't happen!" Raven steamed off. "Why can't you guys be mature?"

"Why can't Beast Boy leave me alone? Or maybe try not to touch my stuff!"

"You're just to easy to pull pranks on." the green one sniggered.

"Oh I'll be easy to pull pranks on...WHEN I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Raven sighed. "This is a waste of time and energy. You need to learn to control your emotions..."

As the three kept on arguing back and forth, the door of the living room slid open to reveal Star and Robin.

"Woah, woah, woah! Guys hey listen!" Robin spoke as he saw the three fighting. "Guys calm down!"

"Please friends! We mustn't bring negativity! We must try to avoid it and bring peace and positivity as much as we could."

This got everyone's attention.

"Uh, righttttt...where did you get that from? From some voodoo person?" Beast Boy remarked.

"Uh…no?"

And then came the alarm.

"Where's the trouble?" Cy asked as Robin was clicking away.

"Downtown, 3rd street. Warehouse. Titans go!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Ah, finally! At last! This little device is finally complete, hehe!" the villain giggled, embracing the device. He then waltzed towards the large machine that looked like a cannon. The front of the cannon was sticking out of the window and it seemed to be facing the city.

"Once I plant this in my machine, the whole city will be _mine_ to control!" his eyes gleamed with madness. "Ah! I do love when villains win!"

A sound came in and then it scratched the villain's face, making him drop his device.

He growled, facing at one of his minions. "You! I thought the security was tight!"

"Hate to break it to you but you and your plan is going down." a voice announced.

The shadows that were once on the figures were now removed and it showed the Titans.

"Well, if it isn't the Titans. How lovely to see you." he drawled, clearly being annoyed by them.

"We're shutting you down."

The villain laughed, a cold laugh. "You're all talk but can you do action?"

With that, white streaks were shot of his hands towards the group. They all jumped out of the way and Raven came in at the front.

"Cool magic show but I think it's time for an encore. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her black magic streaks came in contact with the white ones. It seemed like a tug-o-war; one side would push forward and vice versa.

"I'll admit. You're a worthy opponent, Dark One." the enemy spoke as he was battling with Raven. "Too bad you didn't see this coming."

He then lifted his own power at the top so that rocks can fall. Raven gasped and disappeared in the ground just in time as the rocks came tumbling down. Not too soon, Cy came from behind and struck him in the face with his fist. This caused the foe stumble back but regained his balance.

"Nu huh." then blasted his own powers which struck Cyborg back, causing him fly back.

"Any idea on how to stop this dude?" Cy asked once he joined the others.

"Well first off we need to stop him from his plan." Robin replied.

"Uh, I think it's a bit too late for that." Beast Boy responded, motioning his head to the side.

There, the villain was running towards his machine.

"It's about time to end this battle, don't you think, Titans?"

After he climbed it, he crawled upwards a bit and there, in the middle of the cannon had a hole that seemed to have a perfect fit for that device.

"NO!" Cy shouted, using his sonic cannon. He blasted at the villain that was about to put the device but the aim was a bit off. It did manage to get the device away from the foe but it also struck the disk as well.

"Uh oh."

"No, my device!" the villain exclaimed.

The disk went a bit berserk as sparks of electricity went haywire. Just like that, the device vanished and everything around them started to be all wavy…as though they were travelling back in _time_.

 ***/*/*/*/***

"BEAST BOY!" a loud voice screamed one sunny morning.

A cackling was heard followed by footsteps that sounded as though they were running away. However, another pair of heavy footsteps came along and this one seemed...mad.

"I'm gonna get you!" Cy exclaimed as he was chasing his green friend around the hallway.

The green one who seemed happy at his success laughed. "Only if you can catch me!"

With that, he turned into a cheetah and went into a full speed mode. Cy growled out of frustration.

Meanwhile, in the living room was none other than Raven who was meditating, saying her sacred words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Raven wasn't aware that her peace would be disturbed by two people that came into the living room.

"I'm gonna get your butt grass stain!" Cy yelled.

"You wish!"

Raven twitched from annoyance and irritation.

At long last, Cy had finally caught the troublemaker by tackling him to the floor. Because of this, it caused them wrestle one another. There were some exclaim of shouts here and there and this made Raven be even madder.

"If I told you once and I told you twice, DON'T PUT GUNK INTO MY SYSTEM!"

"ENOUGH!" Raven raged, cutting the two off. "Here I was trying to find some peace in this tower and the only way for me to be alone is the living room! But obviously, me being alone won't happen!" Raven steamed off. "Why can't you guys be mature?"

"Why can't—"Cyborg suddenly paused and had his eyes wide.

"What?" Raven asked, noticing his odd behavior.

It was then that he realized what had just happened. The villain…the device…

He just went back in _time_.

"Oh no…"

 **TT**

"So you mean to tell me you had went back in time? _All of us_ went back in time?" Robin asked, clearly having a hard time to believe.

"Yes! It's like…a time loop or whatever. When we were fighting the villain, he was about to put the device, I shot it with my sonic cannon and well now you know what happened."

Cyborg then looked at the faces of his group. "Look I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you but it actually happened."

"Wait so…if you're back in the past…shouldn't there still be another you in the future?" Beast Boy asked then paused. "Aw, dude! This is confusing."

"Not surprising considering that you lack a brain." Raven drawled, still a bit peeved off from the morning event.

The green one scowled.

"So what else happened in the battle?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. That's about it."

"Well, we will investigate it further. Right now, there's nothing we can do."

Cyborg sighed. "Well, alright."

He then paused, having an idea in his mind. If he did had a time loop, he might as well make use of it. He grinned when he gave a glance at the Dark Titan who glided towards the door.

And he knows exactly what to do…

 **:(/\\):**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" the dark Titan chanted in her dark room. It was the only place other than the living room that is peaceful.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

 _Knock, knock_

Raven slightly twitched at the interruption but continued nonetheless.

"Azarath Metrion Zintho—"

 _Knock knock_

She stopped chanting and took a sharp breath. She waited for a while before she was able to continue to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion—"

 _ **Knock, knock**_

This time, the knocking got to her and with a steamed face, she thundered towards the door which swung wide open in a harsh way.

" _WHAT_?!" she screamed.

The Titan eyed the hallway left and right before she eyed the floor which had arrows, indicating which way to go. Sighing, Raven left and began walking to which the arrows were pointing. Halfway of the hallway, she started to become impatient because nothing was happening and so she was just about ready to go back to her room until a loud voice exclaimed the minute she turned a corner.

"TRENABOB!" the voices shouted.

"What?"

Without a warning, something was thrown into the air and made a _splat_ sound the minute it had collided with Raven's face. And something told her that it wasn't mud; she just hoped that it wasn't gunk either.

And whoever did this, clearly wishes an early death wish.

Just then, a cackling voice was heard and Raven sharply looked down at the hallway to catch a glimpse of a certain blue and green figures. Being red from anger, Raven gave a rage of scream as she chased the two Titans.

"NEVER YOU GREAT BIG GLUTTONS! NEVER! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!" Raven screamed as she caught up with Beast Boy and Cyborg who were running down the hall.

The two laughed like a maniac.

And the best part of the time loop?

Raven wouldn't even remember even being pranked.

 _3, 2, 1…_ Cyborg counted in his head.

And like that, the scene disappeared in a blue-white light.

 ***/*/*/*/***

A cheerful whistle rang throughout the kitchen. It sounded as though it was whistling a Christmas tune. There was Robin who was happily preparing a some sort of pastry. He then placed it in the oven after getting all the ingredients and waited until it was done.

When it was done, the oven gave out a ring and Robin pulled it out of the oven.

Realizing that something was missing, Robin went back to one of the drawers but as he did, he was unaware that something or some _one_ had placed an object inside the pie and quickly left the kitchen just as Robin had turned who paused since he thought that something was off but shrugged nonetheless.

As soon as his fork touched the pie, a loud _splat_ was heard followed by laughs. The pie went all over Robin's face.

 ***/*/*/*/***

"Woah." Cyborg exclaimed, examining the surroundings. "We had a library? Since when did we had a library?" he asked Beast Boy.

"You're asking the wrong person. He doesn't even know the word meaning _library_." Raven drawled.

"Haha."

"Cyborg…you built it." Robin pointed it out.

"…I did? How come I don't remember?"

Raven sighed. "Anyways we're here to do some research. Find out how to stop this mad man and the time loop."

"During the battle, do you remember anything at all? Do you remember how the villain's…whatever he had looked like?" Robin asked.

"Uh well the device was kind of oval, gray and the machine looked like any other cannon. I know it's not much but when I didn't really took a good look at it when I decided to blast the villain from succeeding into his goal." Cy stated.

"Well…better than nothing." Robin responded. "So…how does the time loop works?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure but from what my machine had picked up, the time loop comes by every fifteen seconds and then a new…uh scene or transition or whatever you want to call it comes by and yeah…"

"So…judging by that, I would say that the time loop would come…right about now." Raven replied, not picking her head up from the book.

"What?" he paused. "Oh man."

 ***/*/*/*/***

Cy grumbled. How he hated time loop…or time travelling…whatever it is called. It was annoying as hell and he didn't like it one bit. He just couldn't wait to have the time go back to its original state.

But how on Earth would he be able to do that?

He literally didn't know. For a guy who knows so much about technology, this one sure stumped him. For one thing, he knows very little about that time device…

And so, he needed a plan. A plan that could stop this villain and the time loop.

And here he was…he was currently in his room trying to think of a way to stop this…nuisance.

 _ **Knock, knock**_

"Yo, Cy! Do you wanna—"

"I TOLD YOU! NO MEANS NO!" Cy raged, being irritated at the fact that he kept on being interrupted. "Now get your green butt out of my door!"

"Sheesh…and I thought Raven was moody." Beast Boy mumbled but chuckled nervously when Raven gave him a glare.

"But what is he doing that he decided that he needs to neglect his friends? Surely we can help him with…whatever the situation is." Star replied.

Raven shrugged and walked up towards the door to knock but it seemed that Cyborg already knew that she was at the door.

"Don't even try!"

Raven shrugged and walked back towards her spot. "Well, I tried." she said. "Clearly, Cyborg doesn't want our help or otherwise he would've come to us by now."

"Raven's right but…" Robin said then paused. "Or maybe we already _did_ helped him out."

Seeing the confused looks, he continued.

"Ever felt that you had done something but just can't seem to remember?"

There were several of "Uh, sure" or nods.

"I have a feeling that something caused us to go at a new…uh transition or whatever you want to call it. It makes us to _forget_ of what we had done."

"So, basically we're just starting a new day. Fresh start. Fresh memories. Fresh day." Beast Boy replied.

"More or less."

"More like a time loop if you ask me." the empath stated.

"But who is responsible for this?" Star quizzed.

"I don't know but whoever did this, I'm guessing we're going to meet him soon." Robin replied.

Right on cue, the infamous alarm blared throughout the Tower. Heavy footsteps were heard and the door of Cyborg's room swung open and it revealed Cy who had madness that gleamed into his eyes.

"OH YEAH! It's show time!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Ah, finally! At last! This little device is finally complete, hehe!" the villain giggled, embracing the device. He then waltzed towards the large machine that looked like a cannon. The front of the cannon was sticking out of the window and it seemed to be facing the city.

"Once I plant this in my machine, the whole city will be _mine_ to control!" his eyes gleamed with madness. "Ah! I do love when villains win!"

A sound came in and then it scratched the villain's face, making him drop his device.

He growled, facing at one of his minions. "You! I thought the security was tight!"

"Hate to break it to you but you and your plan is going down." a voice announced.

The shadows that were once on the figures were now removed and it showed the Titans.

"Yeah…uh, anyone else feel the déjà vu vibe here?" Beast Boy remarked.

"Well, if it isn't the Titans. How lovely to see you." he drawled, clearly being annoyed by them.

"We're shutting you down."

The villain laughed, a cold laugh. "You're all talk but can you do action?"

With that, white streaks were shot of his hands towards the group. They all jumped out of the way and Raven came in at the front.

"Cool magic show but I think it's time for an encore. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her black magic streaks came in contact with the white ones. It seemed like a tug-o-war; one side would push forward and vice versa.

"I'll admit. You're a worthy opponent, Dark One." the enemy spoke as he was battling with Raven. "Too bad you didn't see this coming."

"Wanna bet?" Cy gave a charged yell and then tackled the villain from the side so that the battle cancelled out.

The foe grunted when he struck the floor and slid back a bit.

"Lucky shot. But it's time for you to shut down the lights." he replied.

"Wha?"

Cy gasped when he saw the streaks of power rushing towards him but before the attack could even reach him, Raven came in front of him, being covered entirely in dark magic and a shield was in front of her.

This only made the opponent to make an annoyed growl. Just then, Robin came from behind after leaping in the air in order to perform a move but the villain sensed this and swiftly made a side sweep so that the leader struck the air instead.

Without losing a second, the villain created a round kick which had hit the Boy Wonder and he crashed into a nearby pillar.

As soon as the boy got hit, Beast Boy who was already in a form of a stegosaurs quickly created a half turn so that he could flick his tail to strike the foe which was a successful hit.

"Anyone know how to beat him?" Beast Boy asked the moment he and Starfire joined.

Robin narrowed his eyes before he turned his attention towards the half machine. "Cyborg…you encountered this battle before. What went wrong?"

"I told you. Just as he was about to put the device into the machine, my aim was a little bit off. It struck the object and hence, it created a time loop."

"Do you think if perhaps we destroy the machine it could also destroy the device?" Star suggested.

Cy shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think the machine can only make specific locations such as right now. It made a specific location to target our and _only_ our city. I'm sure that if we crushed the object into pieces manually, then the whole world could go into a time loop."

"Uh dude…all of this science is making my brain hurt." the green one moaned.

"Too bad you never had a brain." Raven replied, earning a scowl from the green Titan.

The leader narrowed his eyes and examined the machine. For all they knew, it's possible for them to not have much time left.

"Do you think maybe if there is enough…energy and that could just _maybe_ destroy the item?" Robin asked.

"I don't know but I guess we could try." Cyborg replied.

"Good because time's up. The villain is going to strike." Robin stated.

Just as he said that, the foe got up and snatched his fallen object. He then ran towards his machine.

"So long Titans…you have all lost." he cackled.

And then, more of his men came, surrounding them.

"Titans, go!"

"Starfire, I need you to hit the foe!" Cy shouted.

"I am on my way."

The alien flew into the air and raced towards the machine. Halfway through the air, her hands were covered with green starbolts and then she spun around before she brought her hands at the front to emit a large powerful streak that zoomed towards the opponent. Just as the foe was about to place the object into the hole, the green streak struck his arm which made him lose the precious item.

"NO!" he howled.

He began to race towards it by climbing upwards from the machine. However, Cy saw this and just as the villain leaped off the machine, he let out his sonic cannon. The villain didn't grab the device as it was out of his reach and he continued to fall down with eyes wide.

Acting quickly, Robin threw his rope towards the villain so that it tied around him and Raven caught him with her magic. Once he was down, Raven also made sure that her magic had also been tied around him, tightly…just in case.

The blue-white streak struck the item but it made Cy struggle. However, he could feel that it was going to explode…just a bit more push…And then, just like that, the object shattered like broken glass, tinkling down to the ground.

Beast Boy caught the pieces into his hands before he turned his attention towards the mad villain.

"Looks like we caught you."

 **:(/\\):**

"Ahhh, it feels good to have time back in normal." Cy replied as he relaxed himself by sitting on the couch with his feet on the table. His arms spread out against the couch.

"Considering that I had never been in a time loop, I can't say." Beast Boy replied, giving a little shrug.

"Please…how did it felt being in a time loop?" Star questioned.

"Uhm, to be honest, Star it's kind of hard to explain but it kind of felt like we were starting the day all over again." the tech guy answered.

"So I see."

"I'm glad that we don't have to fight that villain…again." Raven stated.

"Agreed." he then paused. "You know what, I think this calls for a celebration!"

Everyone including Raven (much to Beast Boy's surprise) agreed. With that, Cy got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. However, he had unaware had his foot pull what it looked like a string that was at the bottom.

A sudden _ping_ followed by a _swoosh_ sound came and then without a warning, a loud _splat_ came. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Cyborg being covered in an odd brown liquid substance.

Cyborg blinked, taking out the horrible liquid out of his mouth. "Alright, who did it?!" he exclaimed the minute he turned around.

He sharply examined the group until Raven made a laugh.

"Raven?!"

"I had a sudden urge to do it." she smirked, grinning at Cy's dumbfounded face. "And I think that's a…gotcha." she laughed.

 **Author's Note: ** …wow, okay. This took me longer than it should whoops…mainly because I was having trouble with it and plus I was studying for my exams which is this week T_T but I didn't like how the actual ending of the villain had went…it was the only thing I could think of. And I admit...it was a bit confusing to write XD Anyways, toodles!


	11. Of Bats and Caves

**Author's Note:** Whooooo another quick update! Well things had finally died down a bit (I'm still frantically studying for my exams :3 ) BUT it still gives me time to update =D heh I had fun writing this one =)

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing

 **Summary: ** Bruce Wayne is going on a business outside of Gotham and he needs someone to watch over the Batcave while he is gone and to help out Alfred as he can't be two places at once. When Robin reluctantly accepts it, what could go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 11: Of Bats and Caves

"Oh...I see...no, no its fine. I completely understand. Yeah, nice talking to you. See you." Bruce sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Trouble, I presume sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. Who knew I would be having this much difficulty?" he muttered.

"You know, sir, I would have no trouble watching over the Batcave and the house myself." he pointed it out.

"I know but you can't be two places at once." he then paused. "Or three. What if trouble rises in Gotham? I don't want to get you hurt."

"There are cops for that kind of job, sir."

"Yes but they would be expecting Batman at night."

"Ah yes."

Bruce then sat at a nearby couch.

"Have you tried calling everyone, sir?"

This made Bruce to stop and think. "Hmm...no...there _is_ one person."

 **:(/\\):**

"...What?! No! You know I can't! Why me? Oh so _that's_ why? Well gee thanks. But what about Tim or Barbara or any other people?" Robin asked in an annoyed tone.

As he was on the phone, the rest of the group cane into the view, all wondering just who on Earth was talking to Robin and it seemed that the Boy Wonder is pissed off.

" _Ugh fine!_ Fine, fine! I'll do it." Robin reluctantly accepted it. "But you owe me!"

With that, the irritated leader hung up, still being mad about the fact that _he_ had brought this up on him. And as if he had nothing better else to do.

As he was walking past by the group, (unaware to him that they were there) Cyborg spoke.

"Soo...who was on the phone?"

As the door slid open, Robin answered. "No one."

And he left, leaving the group to raise an eyebrow.

"Well someone got on the wrong side of the bed." Beast Boy remarked.

"Whoever it was, it sure made Robin be irritated." Raven said.

Cyborg placed on a thinking look before he got an idea.

"And I know how to find out. Hehe."

 **:(/\\):**

Meanwhile down the hallway was Robin who was muttering angrily in his thoughts. He knows that he should just let it go but he can't. What he did was kind of on a last minute call...

Another pair of footsteps soon joined him followed by a voice.

"No way! Are you kidding me? That's what he said?" Cy asked, pretending to play along even though he had no idea what was going on.

"I know! As if I have don't have anything else to do! Ugh I can't believe I'm going to spend my night babysitting the Batcave!" Robin exclaimed. "I thought we both agreed to..." he then trailed off now realizing that he just got tricked.

He turned around to see Cy who had his arms crossed and gave him a smirk.

"No way! We're going to the Batcave?!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he transformed himself from a spider to a human.

"Uh...how long have you guys been standing there?"

"Oh long enough to hear your complaint." Raven spoke, coming out of the ground.

"Forgive our eavesdropping, Robin, but it was only out of curiosity." Star said.

"Ehh its fine. Sometimes I forgot how well I trained you."

"Soo...are we going to the Batcave...?" the green one asked, hopefully.

Robin was about to say no until he saw the looks of his team: Raven's unreadable expression, Star's interesting look, Cy's smirking and Beast Boy's hopeful expression...

He sighed. "Alright. I may as well bring you guys along."

Beast Boy gasped with delight. "WAHOOO!"

 **TT**

A doorbell rang throughout the mansion. Alfred stopped what he was doing and walked towards the door to see who it was.

Just as he opened it, he started to speak.

"Ah, nice to see you Master Di—"

"Yo, there Alfred." Beast Boy exclaimed, showing up first.

Alfred blinked as he eyed the odd group of…people.

"Hello there. I am Starfire, friend of Robin. It is nice to meet you." Starfire replied, happily as she shook hands with Alfred who still had his eyes wide.

"Hi…" Raven replied as she glided passed by.

"What's up, my man?! Name's Cyborg. Nice to meet you!" Cy exclaimed.

"Oh dear…"

"Um…hi Alfred…"

The butler then turned around and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ah, Master Dick. Finally a familiar face. You have a uh rather interesting group of friends."

"I know but they're cool. You will get use to them." Robin responded.

"Woah! You lived in a mansion?!" Cy exclaimed from the inside.

"Nice." Raven replied, taking in the surroundings.

"Oh! It is the most beautiful house I had ever seen." Star giggled as she flew around the house.

"Oh, please do be careful!" Alfred called out. And he then sighed. "I sure hope Master Bruce knows what he is getting himself into."

 **:(/\\):**

"Woahhh! I knew I heard about the Batcave being magnificent but I never _thought_ I would actually be _in_ the Batcave." Beast Boy responded, his eyes watering from the beautiful sight of the cave.

"I must say it is pretty impressive." Raven stated.

"And you got all the latest technology! How come we don't have that?" Cy asked, examining the technology.

"Just…try not to touch or break anything." Robin replied as he went towards the Batcomputer.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked after appearing beside him.

"Yeah, I'm just making a quick scan around the city."

"Forgive me, Robin…but do you think perhaps Alfred might be a bit insecure because he had never met us?" Star quizzed.

"No, don't worry about it. He will eventually get used to you." Robin answered as his hand went into his pocket to pull out a birdarang. He then threw it from behind and the object flew into the air until it struck an empty side of the wall.

Beast Boy gave out a squeal of surprise as he saw that the birdarang had almost pinned his hand. Star and Raven stared with wide eyes at the throw.

"By the way, Alfred said that dinner would be ready soon. I suggest we should go." Robin said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 **:(/\\):**

There were clattering of utensils in the Dining room.

"Hm-mmh! This is good stuff!" Cy exclaimed as he was munching away. "You, Alfred, do a fine job of cooking."

Raven, who looked like who wanted to kill Cy for his lack of manners, merely gave a roll of her eyes.

"Uh, thank you." Alfred spoke.

"Well as long as you don't give me meat, I'm fine." Beast Boy replied. "I'm Vegan."

"That much I figured." Alfred responded as he eyed the green one while he ate.

The butler then eyed the empty seat and sighed. "I was hoping that Master Dick would at least join us."

"Don't feel bad. He does this too back at the tower." Raven said. "We usually have to force him to sit with us."

"So I see."

After dinner, almost everyone went back to their rooms. Everyone but Starfire. She decided to sit back and help out Alfred.

"Please, may I be some kind of assistance?" the alien asked.

Alfred blinked, being a bit surprise by the sudden help. "It's fine. You are a guest. I handle this alone everyday so I get used to it."

"I see but I do not mind being a service."

Alfred smiled. "Thank you." as he collected the dishes he suddenly had this urge to ask the question or rather point it out. "I can tell that you're not from here from the way you speak and look."

"That is correct. I am from the Planet Tamaran. I came here due to some…complications. But with the help of my friends, I was able to understand some of the Earth's cultural."

"And I presume that you're still getting used to everything?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward pause; Alfred would wash the dishes while Star would dry them and place them back in its proper place. It wasn't until then that Star interrupted it.

"Forgive me, but you speak highly of this Master Bruce. Please, who is he?"

Alfred smiled. "My, you are a bit of a curious sort, aren't you?" he chuckled. "You know, you slightly remind me of Master Dick when he was young. He would almost always ask some kind of question. But anyways, Master Bruce is a billionaire as you can probably tell but despite the fact that he's rich, he is a kind person. Always willing to help whenever he can. And he was also the one who adopted Master Dick when he was little."

"Oh…"

As the two talked, the door that leads to the Batcave slid opened to reveal Robin who walked towards the kitchen but suddenly stopped as he heard Alfred and Star talking.

"Even though it is not in my place to tell you," Alfred continued, sensing that the young alien was about to ask yet another question. "I will tell you this: Master Dick _needs_ his friends whether he doesn't want to admit it or not. And I can tell that you are very dear to him. Right now what he needs most is to have friends to help him heal…"

At the corner, Robin clenched his fist as he stared at the floor. Just then, an alarm rang throughout the mansion. Hearing this, Robin decided to forget what Alfred had said and made an appearance.

"Trouble." Robin stated.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ah, what a _fine_ day to wreck havoc in Gotham! Don't you agree my little snootkums?"

"Agree, Mr. J!" Harley replied. "And I just love how there is no one to stop us now that Batman is gone!" she then suddenly gave out a squeal of surprise as her weapon flew out of her hand. "STOP THE CAR!"

The car gave an abrupt halt which made the Joker flip over the seat and into the passenger.

"Hey, watch how you stop the car!" Joker snapped.

"Sorry, J, sir."

"And who here dares to ruin mine and Mr. J's fun?!"

"Obviously us."

Because of the voice, it made the two turn around. At first, it was hard to tell because of the shadows covering the newcomers but eventually the Joker figured out who it was after the second voice spoke.

"And we're going to stop you."

"Who…?"

The shadows uncovered the group and it made Joker gasp with surprise.

"Robby! My dear ol' pal!" Joker exclaimed, hopping out of the car. "It's been _such_ a long time, don't you think?"

"Apparently not long enough." Robin answered.

"But I suppose we should separate our ways. You obviously can't hurt a fly! Hahahaha!" seeing the stern look, Joker sighed. "Oh you and Batsy never _did_ share a sense of humor. And speaking about Batsy, where is he?"

"Mr. J…" came the voice of Harley's shaky voice.

"Oh what is it now?"

"Isn't that the Bat?"

Everyone looked up to where Harley was pointing. From the spot, came a dark figure that was covered in black and then the shadow eventually landed.

The Titans raised an eyebrow at the figure.

"I am vengeance…I am the night…I am…Batman."

And then, there was an awkward silence.

"Wait a minute…you're not Batman."

"No, it's not. It just an idiot dressed as Batman." Raven replied, giving a little snarl of annoyance. She used her magic to take off the costume and it revealed Beast Boy who laughed sheepishly.

"Um…hehe…what's up?" he laughed, sheepishly while the group gave him a glare.

"Oh, ho! At least someone in your group is a comedian!" the Joker swiftly waltzed towards Beast Boy and leaned against him. "I like you already."

"Heh."

"But I must skedaddle, Robin. Catch you later! Places to go, people to terrorize!"

The Joker then ran towards the car but before he got into the car, he threw what it looked like a grenade (as he did, Robin's voice could be heard as he shouted: "Titans, move!") then hopped into the car.

"Step on it!"

"Gotcha."

Not too soon, the bomb exploded, having smoke everywhere.

"Titans, get that Joker!" Robin shouted.

And people could tell that he was irritated.

"I sense him! He went up ahead." Raven exclaimed.

She then eyed a car that was at the side. The car got encased with dark magic and was pulled into the road, being in front of Cyborg and Robin.

"Hop in. You two won't get him in that state." Raven called out.

"Thanks for the lift, Rae."

Once the two boys got in, the car took off. Eventually, the Titans caught up with the Joker who made a frown once he saw into the rear mirror.

"Ohh, those Titans sure are being pesky." Joker muttered. "Harley, be a dear and try to have them off the road."

"Yes, Mr. J." she then sunk down to grab a weapon and went back up to turn around to face the Titans. "Hey, you leave our fun alone!"

She then fired the weapon and a medium size streak came that blasted towards the group who dodged it. Though, the blast merely gave a scratch on the car.

"Time for you to shut down your fun." the empath responded. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Wha? Ahh!" Harley gave an exclaim of shout as she saw being her weapon covered in magic and then it was chucked away.

"Hey!"

"Robin, you drive. I shoot." Cy said.

"Okay, try to get one of the wheels."

Starfire then fired her own starbolts in attempt to hit Harley so that she can be off the car. But she missed and Beast Boy transformed into a bat and flew towards the girl who screamed from the sudden bat.

"Ughhh! Get away!"

The clown then reached his hand out in order to grab a net.

"What do you call a net and a bat? A _Bat_ net! Hahahahaha!" he cackled, swiping Beast Boy into the net to throw him out.

"And I thought Beast Boy's jokes were bad." Raven sighed.

Just as Beast Boy was out of the net, the Joker gave an exclaim of shout when a bluish-white streak past by him.

"Oi! Watch how you aim!"

Starfire then prepared her own starbolt and she unleashed a medium size streak. The streak managed to hit the tire, causing the enemies go off balance.

"Nice aim, Star." Robin responded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a huge tall black wall (that was a few meters ahead) appeared in front of the Joker so that it can block him from going any further.

"Yo, BB! I need your green butt to lift me off." Cy shouted out of the window.

Beast Boy, who was in the form of a pterodactyl, flew towards Cy who opened the car's door. Once the green one was within reach, he grabbed the half-machine's shoulders and flew straight so that Cy can deliver the blow.

Harley gasped when she noticed the black wall up ahead.

"Stop the car!" she screeched.

"I'm afraid you will have no car to stop!" came a voice from above as he was dropping down. His two fists were up in the air and when Cyborg was coming closer to the car, he brought them down so that he smashed the car's front, having the vehicle to unable to function.

The others came not too soon.

"Anyone have any car troubles?" Beast Boy asked, adding a little humor.

"Oh humbug." the Joker scowled.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ahh…the city is saved and the criminal is brought into justice! All in a day's work!" Beast Boy replied.

"I thought Robin forbade you to wear that costume." Raven responded, eyeing Beast Boy as he was walking past by.

"What's life without taking risks—oof!" the green one bumped face first into something. "Ouch…who…"

He then looked up and gave a sudden gulp. "Uhm, hehe…what's up?"

There was Bruce who took the form of Batman and he merely stared down at the young Titan with a hard glare.

"Where's Robin?"

"Uhh that way…" he answered, pointing backwards.

"Heh." Beast Boy laughed sheepishly.

"Oohh you are _so_ going to get it." Raven smirked.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin narrowed his eyes as he once more did a quick clean scan over the city just in case. While he was typing, a shadow loomed over him but he seemed to know who it was since he spoke.

"Well, everything seems to be fine now. The Clown Prince of crime is back in his jail for…who knows how long until he escapes again." Robin stated before turning around to face Batman.

"Gotham is yours now. Our work is done."

"Thank you, Robin."

He shrugged. "My team helped out as well. You should be thanking them not me."

There was an odd silence.

"Dick—"

"I know what you're going to say, Bruce, but my answer is still no. I can't go back. You should know that." Robin responded as he walked away from the computer to join his group. "I have another life now and the only reason why I left you is because to show you that I can be independent. To show you that I can do…what I do. And besides, if I ever need help, my friends are here."

 **:(/\\):**

"Home sweet home." Beast Boy said as he flopped himself on the couch.

"Whatever happened to Gotham? I thought you liked that place?" the half-machine wondered.

"I only liked the fact that they had Batman. Gotham's too dreary for my taste. Now a city like Jump City…it's the kind of place I dig, you know?"

"I hear you, bro." Cy and Beast Boy high-fived each other which made the empath roll her eyes at the two.

"And Robin…you will be alright?" the alien asked.

The leader nodded. "Yeah, I will be. What happened in the past is in the past. I just got to learn how to move on and accept what's done is done. There's no changing it back…no matter how much I want to." he said before flashing a smile. "So yeah…I will be fine."

"So now…who's all ready for a scary movie night out?" Cy announced.

Everyone except Raven gave a exclaim of shout, all agreeing. They then turned to Raven who blinked.

"Ehh, why not. Just don't except me to control my powers." she smirked.

And then, the group went to sit at the couch to turn on the TV…

 **Author's Note:** …heh, I had fun writing this but the battle with Joker…I didn't really liked it…ah well. I might change it later when I finish this season but yeah. And we got only three episodes left and we're almost done this season! I still have to plan out season nine—it's like my third time redoing it :3 Oh and I hope I didn't made Starfire be too nosy when she was talking to Alfred…toodles!


	12. Road Trip

**Author's Note:** Yo, yo, yo! What's up!? I'm excited that my mom is finally coming back home tomorrow (she's been at another country to visit her parents, sister etc) soo yeahhh anyways, I'll shut up and let you guys read.

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing. Thanks to Red Fiend for following me as an author, favoring me as an author and for reviewing TT: Season six

 **Summary: ** Ever since a strange spirit made an appearance in Jump City, things have been strange. But when the Titans finally learned where the villain is located, they go on a little road trip to investigate if the legend which they kept on hearing is true or not.

* * *

Chapter 12: Road Trip

It was dark, cloudy and rainy with thunder lighting flashing and booming every now and then. Many people would be in homes, being cozy and safe from the stormy weather.

However, there was a certain group of people who seemed to be running. Up ahead, another silhouette ran away from that group. Thunder boomed and for a few seconds, it just managed to reveal the person who was at the front.

Out of the group, a person got his cannon out and fired a bluish white. He aimed it at the runaway but missed since the criminal dodged it. A green starbolt shortly joined though he also avoided it.

A black streak that encased a nearby trash can came and this time, it managed to strike the villain at the back. It made the enemy stumble forward and not too soon, a pair of birdarangs came and it pinned the foe to a wall.

"End of the road." Robin said, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. "Tell me who you're working for!"

This only made the opponent laugh as lighting flashed.

"No matter how good you are, you will _never_ capture _him_. The legend will still live on!" he replied, having a wicked look.

" _What_ legend? Tell me!"

"The legend of which people speak still haunts you…The legend says there is a spirit at the old Hollows Road…at midnight, it will strike, taking souls of whoever dares to disturb its slumber."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "We will catch him. And as for you, you're going to jail."

He gave out a throaty laugh. "You are either really brave or…really foolish."

As the throaty laugh echoed, the thunder boomed followed by a flash of lighting.

 **:(/\\):**

"You know…even though that villain gave me the creeps, I'm not so sure if we should believe him." Beast Boy said.

"But what if he is telling the truth?" Raven pointed it out. "I mean, pretty much everyone in the city is talking about it."

Just then, a scream came and it sounded frantic. Raven and Beast Boy had their eyes wide but the group followed towards the scream. There, it showed a woman who was crying non-stop. The police were also there; either trying to calm her down or asking her questions.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked the minute they joined her.

"My baby girl. My precious little girl. She's gone missing all of a sudden."

"What? How?" Cy quizzed.

"I told her to stay in the car so I can pick up mail and when I returned, she was gone. My precious little Cherry." she wept. "Please help me find her. Please."

"Don't worry. We will. But for now, you need to rest. Ease your soul." Raven replied, staring into her eyes.

Just like that, the woman's eyes widened and then she started to collapsed. Raven caught her with her powers and she placed her into the car.

"Dude, what did you just do?"

"I merely used a sleeping spell on her so she can be at ease. She will wake up within hours. She will be fine."

Noticing that their leader didn't spoke after he asked the question, Star asked.

"Robin, everything okay?"

"Yeah…" he narrowed his eyes.

"So, what's the plan?" the half-machine questioned.

He turned around to face the group. "The legend…the spirit. I'm starting to think that the villain was telling the truth."

"Even if it is true, where would we investigate? I'm sure that old…shack or whatever it is would give us little information." Raven stated.

"Maybe so…but it's the only plan we got." the leader spoke.

Beast Boy had his eyes wide. "You mean to say…"

"Titans, we're going on a little road trip." the Boy Wonder announced.

 **TT**

"Oh we're going around the mountains when we comeeeeeeeeee!" the green one sang as they were scaling around the road.

At the other side, Raven looked like she wanted to kill herself. "Can you please stop singing that song?" she asked, annoyed.

"Just because you're all moody it doesn't mean that we all have to be." the green one muttered.

"Sorry BB, but I'm going to have to agree with Raven…you're kinda giving me a headache." Cy replied as he was twitching while staring at the road.

"You're all Grinch." the changeling muttered, sulking.

By the time they had reached the Hollows Road, the sun had already begun to set and once they got to the top of the road, the brilliant glowing orb was already gone, darkening the place.

"Well…we're here…" Robin pointed it out.

Beast Boy made a sheepish laugh. "Heh…sure looks inviting."

Cyborg found a parking place and shut off the engine.

"Everyone out!"

There were groans as everybody stretched out their stiff legs. Starfire flew out of the car to stretch out.

"For a place that was once said to be cheerful, it does not look welcoming." the alien said as they gazed at the path ahead.

Up ahead, stood a wooden house that looked very old but yet somehow, its pieces were still holding up. The feeling gave off creepy vibes, automatically giving out a message that the visitors should turn back. Behind the house were trees; some of them had bare branches.

"Anyone knows if the owner is still…here?" the empath asked, searching from left and right.

"Well, there is another house over there. Maybe we should go in and search?" Cy suggested.

Everyone else shrugged and they set out to walk towards the house. As they were walking, a silhouette that was in the forest was watching them until it vanished. Raven stopped walking as though she had sensed something so she turned around to stare into the woods before she walked away.

 **:(/\\):**

"Um, hello? Anyone here?" Raven called out as the group reached the house.

She turned around to face the group and gave a shrug. With that, she continued to walk in further, hoping to reach out for the owner. When Raven was in the house, a hand was suddenly placed on Starfire's shoulder. Curiously, she turned around and gave out a scream. At once, everyone got out their weapons but then stopped as they realized that it was merely a man.

"Forgive me…" the alien laughed sheepishly.

"What business do you have here?" the old man replied, grouchily.

"Uh, we're the Titans and we merely want to spend a day here for a uh vacation." Robin answered.

"Spending a—mmpfh!" the green one got muffled from Raven's magic so he gave her a silent scowl.

The old man gave a hard stare at the group before he shrugged. "I suppose that can be dealt with. Hardly, anyone comes here for a _vacation_. Anyways, you will be staying in that house down there." he replied, pointing down the road which the group had seen the house earlier. He then scoffed. "You must be really brave…or really foolish." he muttered as he walking away.

But that made Robin have his eyes wide.

"Wait, what did you say?" he suddenly asked.

The old man stopped walking and slightly turned his head around. "Enjoy your stay…"

With that, he walked off, giving Star goosebumps. "That man was most unpleasant."

"Tell me about it." the green one spoke.

"Yea…" the leader gave one last look at where the old man once stood before he joined his group.

 **:(/\\):**

Morning came, having the sun rise into the sky with its shining rays brightening up the place. Cyborg opened his eyes and gave out a yawn as he got up. Realizing that he wouldn't go back to bed, the half-machine went out of his room and into the kitchen…where his fellow teammates are.

"Morning." Cy greeted.

"Good morning, friend Cyborg! I have baked the pudding of joy. Would you like some?" Star asked, showing the strange food.

"Er…no thanks, Star…"

"So, amigos, what's the plan for today?" the green one asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start searching about the legend…to find out more about it and to know what we're…dealing with." Robin answered.

"Hey you said yourself that we're on a _vacation_. I don't know about you but shouldn't we lay low for a while? Or otherwise that man would become suspicious about us." Beast Boy pointed it out.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Beast Boy." Raven said. "So far, everything looks normal to me."

"Yeah but this is our first day spending here so of course, everything would look and seem normal." Cy said. "Now…who wants breakfast?" he asked as he turned around.

Naturally, everyone agreed. After breakfast, Cy washed the dishes then took out the map once he was done with kitchen chores.

"Now since we're not going to do any of the investigation, I had planned out everything! I thought maybe we could do a little hike at this park right here." he said, pointing it to a map.

 **:(/\\):**

The sounds of the birds chirped happily while the weather was absolutely gorgeous and there wasn't a breeze at all which made a perfect day for a walk in the park.

Cyborg stopped walked as he inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Ahhh nature! Just smell that fine fresh air!"

"Yeah…until it gets polluted…" Beast Boy muttered, making Cy scowl.

"At least _try_ to stay positive will you?"

"I have to admit. It is rather nice. Being outside does do good for the body." Robin responded as he was trekking up the hill.

"Just listen to the sound of nature. The birds calling…the wonderful smell…" Star said as she was flying upwards. When she reached at an evergreen tree, two birds chirped. "Well, hello there."

"The whole point of the hike was to _walk_ and _get together_. Not using your powers." Cy called out.

"Oh…" she flew back down.

After an hour had passed, the group had finally reached at the top of the hill much to Beast Boy's delight mainly because he was ready to pass out. Even though it was tiring to reach the top, the view was worth it.

The sun rays' shone at the glistening river, having it shining like diamonds. There were trees here and there, making it a beautiful scenery. Occasionally, birds would fly across the crystal clear blue sky, indicating that there is life.

Robin whistled. "The view is worth it."

"Told you." the half-machine said.

Star giggled. "I had never seen such beautiful scenery…" she paused. "Other than my home planet Tamaran."

"Now, let's all unpack things so we can play some football! Yeah!" Cy exclaimed as he dropped the stuff down.

Raven turned her head to the side and walked towards the spot she had eyed. It was a nice shady spot with not too much sun and once she reached it, she sat down, cross-legged.

Noticing that one of the Titans wasn't here, the leader turned around and spotted his fellow dark Titan.

"Hey, Raven. Don't you want to play?"

"I don't do fun." she answered with her eyes closed.

"Oh come on. You can do your voodoo stuff back at home. This is the day where we can finally spend some time together…you know, without having to chase the bad guys and all." Beast Boy added.

Raven sighed. "Fine. I'll be a referee."

Once she joined, the group automatically got into their positions.

"Alright, let's go! Hut 23, go!" Cy threw the football to Robin who was running upwards in order to catch the ball.

He almost caught it but Beast Boy interfered by changing into a chimpanzee and he threw it at Star who caught it. Since she decided to play it fair (which means not using her flying abilities), unfortunately for her, the ball slipped out of her grasp when Cyborg charged at her. She grunted when she fell to the ground.

"Whoops. Sorry, Star" the half-machine apologized as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Seeing that Robin was about to grab the ball yet again, Star quickly released her green bolt which struck the ball though because of the bolt, Robin gave out an exclaim of shout when it nearly struck him too.

"Sorry, friend Robin!"

As a result, the ball flew right into the river.

Beast Boy groaned. "I'll get it."

Just as he grabbed the ball once he reached the river, the green one was unaware that something underneath the water was heading towards him. Sensing that something wasn't right, the changeling turned around and stared at the sparkly river and shrugged nonetheless.

With the ball in hand, Beast Boy started to walk back towards the group but the thing that was in the water decided to show itself. Because of this, the green one turned around since it saw a shadow looming over him and he gave a good loud scream.

Seeing the trouble, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all got out their weapons and was ready to fire but the monster (that had an oval for a body and eight tentacles. There was an eye right in the middle of its oval shape) that grabbed Beast Boy by his ankle was suddenly covered with sparks of black magic. The beast gave out a loud screech of agony, quivering and then its tentacle dropped down Beast Boy. Because of the attack, the monster retreated back.

Blinking, the threesome turned their heads to the side only to see Raven that had her eyes glowing white. After the monster was gone, her eyes changed back to violet and looked to the side to see her teammates staring at her.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." Robin spoke as everyone else made their weapons disappear.

"I did not know your rivers held such strange creatures." Star said.

"They don't. Most rivers hold small creatures like fish." Robin stated.

"Either someone summoned it to attack us or it got lost randomly." Raven spoke, making the leader narrow his eyes.

And the sun was just starting to set down…

 **:(/\\):**

The moon finally rose, having the sky be filled with thousands of glittering stars. If one simply looked at the sky, they might get lost in its beauty.

 _ **Tick tock, tick tock**_

Raven stared at the ceiling with wide eyes as the ticking sound of the clock echoed in the room which they are currently sleeping. Well, everyone else is sleeping—Raven isn't.

She slightly turned her head to the side and saw Beast Boy who was snoozing away, having half of the cover covering his body. Rolling her eyes, the empath used her dark magic to encase the cover so that his body is now covered with it.

She then went back to gaze upwards and shut her eyes tight, hoping to get some wink of sleep.

 _ **Tick tock, tick tock**_

 _Ugh, I give up!_

With that, Raven got out of her sleeping bag and walked out of the house. Letting out a sigh, the Titan sat on the stairs of the house to gaze at the starry sky.

Almost instantly, she could feel her mind and body being relaxed and she let her thoughts to wander off.

Oh, how she loved the stars and—

Wait, what was that?

Sharply, Raven stared ahead as she thought she saw something. She stared at the spot for a while until whatever it had caught her attention finally appeared. Narrowing her eyes, the empath got up and resumed staring.

Up ahead, it seemed to be a figure all covered in white and appeared to be transparent though Raven couldn't be sure as it was far away. Deciding to know what it is, she went after it.

As though it knew that Raven was going to follow it, the strange silhouette disappeared into the woods.

"Wait!" Raven called out.

It looked as though that the shadow didn't hear her since it continued to fly away further into the woods. Raven resumed chasing her until they finally reached at a place, making the Titan halt.

The minute she reached this place though, the silhouette was nowhere to be seen. Raven panted, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned the area until she realized that they were at a graveyard…

 _Why are we doing in a graveyard?_

After catching her breath, Raven went back to search for that…figure or whatever it was. After a couple of zig-zags here and there, Raven was about to give up but it wasn't until then that a whitish color was caught at the corner of her eyes.

Hoping that it was the shadow, Raven followed the path until she found out that it was indeed the figure which she had been chasing.

"Hey, uh are you lost?" Raven asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow when she didn't respond. So instead, she took this time to observe that the girl was staring at the grave…

"Are those your parents…?" Raven made her hand reach out for shoulder but when she touched it, Raven gasped when her hand went right _through_ it.

She quickly withdrew her and as though the girl sensed it, she slightly turned her head around and it was then that the empath realized that the thing…the shadow she had been chasing was…a _ghost_.

Raven drew a sharp breath when the girl's ghostly eyes stared at her, feeling as though they were piercing right through her soul.

"You're a…ghost." Raven said.

"You must leave…" the girl said in a haunted voice.

"What? Is it because of the legend?"

"The spirit which the legend speaks of…will come…it will come to take your friends souls…"

"So it's true then. Do you know anything else?"

"The legend says if the third sister appears, the spirit shall be awakened…under the night of when the moon is at its fullest. Only then will it begin to devour the lost souls who dare disturb its slumber…"

Raven had an unnerved look. "Wait…the full moon? That's…in one day!"

"You need to leave…"

"Do you know how to stop it?"

The ghostly girl gave one last eerie look at the Titan before it vanished into the grave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"Who's there?!"

Raven gasped upon hearing the new voice so she quickly summoned her powers to make a quick getaway. Just as she disappeared, the newcomer was revealed, showing that it was the old man who raised the lamp. After a quick scan, he gave a mutter and walked away.

 **:(/\\):**

"DUDE, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" Beast Boy screeched the next morning. "We thought something bad had happened to you last night."

"Agreed. We had thought that perhaps the legend of which they speak had gotten to you." the alien replied.

Annoyed, Raven answered. "Look, I was simply taking a walk in the woods because I couldn't sleep so I thought some fresh air would help. Now, are you going to ask me another question or can I go without being interrogated?"

No one answered.

With that, Raven briskly walked out of the living room.

"Gee what got her so bad?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Maybe the fact that you guys were invading her personal space?" Cy suggested.

"Hey we were worried. Don't tell me you weren't worried when she suddenly disappeared."

"I was worried…but it doesn't give you the right to invade people's personal space. If she doesn't want to talk about, then she doesn't have to." Cy replied, defending his friend.

"Hmph."

Deciding to move out of the conversation, Starfire glided towards her other fellow teammate who was staring at what it seemed to be some pieces of an old article.

"Robin…?"

"I've decided that we should at least start investigating the legend. And to do that, we should start by reading about this house. Obviously, this house is old…I mean old, old." Robin stated as he narrowed his eyes while searching through the pieces of paper he had found.

"And I think this house was owned by someone else…before the old man." a new voice came, alerting the group. Everyone turned to the empty spot and from the floor, revealed a black wavy circle before it took a form of a person.

Raven handed him what it looked like to be a picture frame. As he was examining it, Raven spoke.

"I found it in the attic. I thought I would do some research as well." she stated.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the picture before he went back to the articles until he found the one he was looking for.

"They're called the Latene family. They were a happy family, living in a perfect life until one day…their father acted a little strange. One night, the father went into the kitchen and…" Robin suddenly paused.

"And…?" Cy asked, urging for him to continue.

He took a breath before he resumed. "Took a knife from the kitchen drawers and went into one of the three sisters' room and…stabbed her."

Horrified looks were on each of the Titans' face.

"As for their mom, no one knows what happened to her. The dad left, leaving the two sisters alone." he finished.

And there was a sudden cold air that filled in the room. Robin went back to the picture frame which Raven had gotten him and examined it, narrowing eyes.

"Nothing adds up. The article stated that there were _three_ sisters, all of them born on the same day—I can only assume that their mother died of giving birth but in this…frame, it only shows two." Robin said.

Raven had her eyes wide but went back to normal when she heard Beast Boy speaking.

"What's so weird about that?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean maybe the two remaining sisters decided to take a picture…"

"After their third sister's death? I don't think no one would do that if one of their family members got murdered…they would still be grieving inside. But them taking a picture might cause too much memory pain, if you know what I mean." Raven said, instantly shooting down Beast Boy's suggestion.

" _The legend says if the third sister appears, the spirit shall be awakened…under the night of when the moon is at its fullest…_ "

Raven's eyes went wide with realization. That ghost…that girl…there is a slight chance that _she_ could be one of the two sisters…

"We need to find out where this ghost will strike and stop it." Robin spoke, snapping Raven out of her train of thoughts.

Starfire placed on a thinking look before she spoke. "Tomorrow is the full of the moon, is it not?"

"Uh, yeah?" Cy said. "Your point?"

Knowing where Star was going with this, Raven continued. "I think the ghost will come out tomorrow…at the full moon. _That's_ when it will strike."

"You know this because…?" Cy wondered.

"Uhh…superstitious stuff?" Raven shrugged. "Ask Starfire. She's the one who thought about this in the first place."

And everyone turned to the alien's direction.

"Uh…I had heard somewhere that most superstitious…things comes out in full of the moon…like the one with the were of the wolf." she said.

Everyone groaned.

"Alright Titans, we're going to do some ghost catching." Robin declared. "And I know just the plan to do so."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a bad idea?" Beast Boy wondered.

 **:(/\\):**

 _ **Tick tock, tick tock**_

The clock on the grandfather's clock ticked throughout the dark silent room. It ticked for a while until both of the hands struck at exactly 12, having a nice dime ringing throughout the house.

At first, the house seemed as though no one was living in it considering the fact that it was deadly silent except for the grandfather clock.

Just then, the floorboards started to make a creaking sound. And then, there stood an empty silent hallway that was pitch black.

Outside of the house, the clouds that were rolling away like a soft gentle wave disappeared and out came the full moon. The moon's rays shone through the house's window, making the hallway to be eerie.

Just like that, something was passing down the hallway with an ominous aura surrounding it.

Raven had her eyes wide open and her body tensed up.

 _Don't move._

The sudden voice that was in her head startled her for a minute until she realized that it was Robin.

 _Robin…it's here._

After the house went completely silent, the two got up from their sleeping bags and started to get out of the room. But before Robin exited, he halted and went back towards the frame which he had placed it on the table. He narrowed his eyes and there, on the frame, instead of having two people, a third one appeared as though out of nowhere.

He stared at the frame with an intense look before he walked back towards the door and exited out of the room.

 **:(/\\):**

The ghost glided in the woods and it eventually revealed the graveyard. Without stopping, the spirit kept on flying towards its destination and it did so by reaching three certain graves.

Robin urged to throw his birdarang at the ghost so it will alert that it wasn't alone but he resisted as he and Raven were hiding at the nearest trees. As they continued to watch, Raven couldn't help but to think that maybe the spirit didn't mean any harm…maybe it just wanted to be reunited with its family…

But that still doesn't explain the sudden disappearance of that little girl.

 _Robin, I don't think nothing is happening…_

 _Just wait a little longer._

As if on cue, the two graves started to slide open and out came two identical ghosts.

 _Part A is in progress. Let's hope it actually works._

After the two ghosts appeared, they then trekked back into the woods (which made the two Titans find a new hiding spot) and went back to the house. However, before the ghosts even went inside the house, the third one stopped and it seemed to have raised its arm as though it was summoning something…

Just then, out of the shadows, something did appear only to reveal a small form. It was hard to see considering that shadows were covering the silhouette.

Raven gasped once she saw who that figure belonged to.

 _Robin, it's that girl from that mother!_

No one replied but a few seconds later, all they heard was Beast Boy's voice stating:

 _I knew this was a bad idea._

The group of phantoms plus the human then glided towards the house but before the main spirit of the group could even go through the door, something flew into the air and it struck the door which made them stop what they were doing.

"Hate to break the fun but your ritual are at an end." the voice announced, gaining the spirits' attention.

The main silhouette stood for a few seconds until it turned around to give a one furious snarl. It flashed its demon eyes as it gave the snarl.

Out of the shadows, revealed Robin and not too soon, Raven came out of the ground, being covered from her dark magic.

A few seconds later, the second ghost started to glow a whitish green color that eventually revealed Starfire who eerily gave out an otherworldly light. And then, she shot her sparkly green bolt that struck directly at the main ghost and it hit its back at a nearby pillar.

The glow on Starfire (which eventually died down) seemed to be connected with Raven since her eyes were also glowing white when the alien struck the ghost.

Eventually, the alien joined the group.

Shaking itself, the ghost got back in order and gave out an unearthly screech. The third spirit flew towards the three and right when it was about to attack, a bluish white streak shot at the figure and not too soon, a strange suction device made its appearance and it sucked the silhouette away.

"The updates on my sonic cannon are awesome! Nice updating, Rae!" Cy said, cheerfully.

"Anyone needs some ghost catching?"

The two newcomers showed joined the group which showed that it was none other than Cy and Beast Boy.

Angered, the spirit gave out a screechy yell before it went through the door.

"Uh…hellooo! The good guys are over here!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Dude, what's the deal?"

"We haven't got much time. If I'm correct, that ghost will perform its ritual. Come on." Robin said, running towards the house.

The Titans reached the house and went inside; all of them racing upstairs and flung the door open. True to his words, the spirit did appeared to be doing the ritual but it seemed that the Titans came a bit too late since the air around them suddenly got even colder than before and the candle lights started to glow dimmer.

The circle which the spirit was in started to be covered in black, pulsing every now and then. Then, two red eyes appeared in the circle and eventually, a shadow started to come out of it.

"No!"

Raven stuck her hand out and quickly produced a spell that would destroy the spirit. True to her aim, the black streak struck the ghost and it gave out a bizarre horrible screech. The shadow that came out of the circle went back inside and everything seemed to die down as the spirit started to evaporate away.

Just like that, everything went back to normal.

 **:(/\\)**

A loud slam was heard and followed by a click.

"Well, that's the last of it." Cy announced.

"Yeah I'm just happy that I won't have to deal with ghosts again." the green one replied.

"Everything seems normal now. No more signs of odd signs…" Robin replied as he was clicking on his small computer. "The girl is back to normal and is now reunited with her mom."

"So should we get going then?" the empath asked.

"Uh should we not alert the old man who owns this place? Despite the fact he was…nasty, I still say a nice farewell should be made." the alien spoke.

The empath shook his head. "Robin and I made a quick swipe around the house. The man wasn't to be found."

"Oh…"

"Alright, everyone in!"

Everyone scattered into the car and Cy start the engine. The car roared to life and it drove away.

Little did they know, inside the house at the upstairs room, the circle that was once activated started to glow black again and then, two red demon eyes appeared…

 **Author's Note:** Oh my…About freakin time I finish this mammoth chapter -_- I suppose the battle wasn't that bad but still felt like I could've done better…on the other hand…I'M FREE! NO MORE EXAMS! YASSSSSSSS! Until January but beside the point…I'M FREE!


	13. Unexpected Rivals

**Author's Note:** Well hellloooo! So I finally managed to drag myself away from watching Sam and Cat (a hilarious TV show). And damn are we already on the last chapter of this season? Like woah. Where does time go? On the other hand, I PASSED ALL OF MY EXAMS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing. Thanks to TTgurlaf for reviewing. Thanks to KhloeAllyson13 for favoring and following me. Thanks to the art of falling for favoring TT: Season Six. Thanks to JustAnotherTypicalBastard for following me, favoring me as an author, following and favoring Teen Titans: Season Eight and seven. Thanks to Red fiend for reviewing and following Teen Titans: Season Seven.

 **Summary:** When the H.I.V.E returns (there is only four people since Jinx left them), they start to cause havoc. However, when a new villain comes into the scene and captures the members of the H.I. and the Titans, the two teams must put their differences aside if they want to defeat the villain once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 13: Unexpected Rivals

An alarm rang throughout the store and not too soon, there was an evil cackle.

"Ahahahaha, I just love when the bad guy wins!" a voice exclaimed. It seemed that person was flying around with its jet pack on.

"He-yeah! We claim all the prizes!" a second voice announced. And then, within seconds, another person that was exactly the same as the first figure appeared. "Isn't that right, Billy?"

"That's right!" the replicas exclaimed.

"And we take 'em home!" a deep voice stated.

All of a sudden, something flew through the air and struck at the back of the big boy's head. It made him drop the object which he was currently carrying. Seeing this, the person who first talked quirked an eyebrow before he made an exclaim.

"Hey! Who's here to ruin our fun!?"

"Hate to interrupt your fun but in this city, this is our turf." the object which struck the huge boy's head flew back towards the owner who caught it with his hand. Eventually, the newcomers were revealed.

"If it isn't the Titans." the nasty boy sneered. "I thought you guys ran out of business."

"Ha less likely. But I know you guys are going to run out of business! Gragh!"

The figure came from above with his fists both raised upwards so that he can smash it at the nasty boy's machine. Unlikely though, the evil boy saw his shadow and moved out of the way which made the fists crash at the ground instead.

Right after this, the Titans moved just when Robin yelled out "Titans, go!" and not a second after, the boy with the jet pack started shooting lasers at the group.

"I'm gonna get your butt, Gizmo!" Cy exclaimed.

The boy gave out a nasty laugh. "Only if you can catch me, tin man!"

Star brought her hands in front of her to produce a huge sized green bolt so that she can shoot at Mammoth who was charging at her. When he was about to get her, the alien released her powerful attack which struck the bad guy and made him fly backwards, crashing at a nearby shelf.

"So…where's your maid of honor?" Robin replied, giving a crooked grin to Seymore.

"Left us."

He then charged at Robin to throw some punches here and there but the Boy Wonder was too quick so he spun around so that Robin was behind Seymore. Robin then gave a quick kick in the face, knocking the villain to the ground.

"And I don't blame her for ditching you guys." Robin stated, giving a little smirk.

A shadow was starting to come closer to the ground and using this to his advantage, Robin quickly performed a side leap to avoid the attack. Two large fists came in contact with the ground instead.

Mammoth narrowed his eyes as he saw Robin twirling his staff around before putting it away and then he got into his fighting stance, placing a little smirk on his face before he motioned to come at him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Several nearby boxes were encased with the familiar dark magic and were hurled towards the bad guy that bore a black cape with purple and black outfit. However, he dodged the items and in return, he covered a white shelf with his own magic but Raven sliced it in half before it could even hurt her.

And she then gave him her infamous signature raising an eyebrow.

"So, Bonehead…if you have the smarts like they all said then how come it's taking you _this_ long to capture a boy?" Gizmo nastily replied, giving him a cackle.

This only made Cyborg growl with frustration as he kept blasting with his sonic cannon.

"I'm gonna get you!" he furiously replied.

Unfortunately, because Cyborg was so focused on getting Gizmo, he failed to notice the bad guy's next move. The foe continued to fly around for a bit until he went in a straight line. Just as he predicted, Gizmo then flew upwards to avoid the streak. This caused the streak to strike on a nearby person which happens to be none other than Starfire.

The alien turned around to see just in time the blue streak colliding with her which made her smash at a wall.

"Ugh…Friend Cyborg…I know you wish to capture the people but please be aware of your surroundings." she called out, groaning a bit from the impact.

"Sorry Star!"

And an evil cackle was heard from Gizmo.

"You don't have the smarts…you can't aim and to top it all off, you are somehow the second command leader. If I was the rest of the team, I would leave right now. Hahahaha!" Gizmo guffawed.

Cy growled with frustration. "ALRIGHT! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY DIRTY THEN SO BE IT!"

Just as the half-machine was about to fire his attack once again, a black power covered Gizmo's jet pack which made him be alert.

"What the hairball?" he exclaimed, seeing his jet pack going haywire. "Ahh! GET IT OFF!"

Just like that, the jet pack was crushed and it made the boy fall at the ground. Cy turned his head to the side and saw Raven shaking her head at the two.

"Say, weren't you fighting Kid Wyykid?" Cy pointed it out.

Raven shrugged. "I ended him pretty quickly."

And to the side, there was Kid Wyykid who was hanging upside, being covered with black magic. Just then, a sudden exclaim of shout came but it made Raven have little time to react since that figure rammed himself right into her, causing them fall at the ground.

"Man, is it just me or are they getting tougher?" Beast Boy moaned, feeling dazed.

Raven also groaned. "Ugh, get off me!"

"It doesn't matter how strong they are…they are still going down." Robin replied, joining his group.

"Yeah and I would like to see you try." Mammoth replied, grinning evilly.

The Titans went to their fighting stance but before they could even start, something was thrown into the store and out came smoke which grabbed their attention.

"What the?"

A figure was running through the smoke and Robin just managed to avoid the oncoming attack which was a net. But he wasn't also the only who dodged the attack; Gimzo had too gotten away from being captured.

And when the smoke was finally cleared off, Robin got up and had his eyes wide.

"Guys? Cyborg?" he called out. "Starfire?"

"Hey nimrod! In case you haven't got the memo, your _team_ and mine are _gone_." Gizmo responded.

 **TT**

Robin frowned as he was clicking away on the big screen.

It just doesn't make any sense.

Why would a person just randomly decided to capture Gimzo's and his teams? Maybe they had mistakenly taken their teams because they thought they were something else?

"Hey nimrod, did you find anything yet?" Gizmo asked.

Robin slightly gave an annoyed look. "If I did, wouldn't I already told you by now?"

The genius sneered. "Ugh, this is taking forever. What I don't get is that _why_ would a random villain appear and decided to steal our teams?"

"That's what I've been thinking too. Maybe they had thought they were taken something else but end up kidnapping them by accident? Or maybe it was planned…"

While Robin was talking, Gizmo rolled his eyes and started to mock him.

"…We need to find out what he is planning and bring back our…" Robin turned his head to the side to see Gizmo mocking him.

Seeing this, the boy gave a sheepish laugh while the Boy Wonder gave an unreadable expression.

"Teams…" the leader finished, narrowing his eyes.

"Great plan and all, but how do you expect us to do that? We got nothing on this villain and yet you expect us to make some grand heroic rescue." Gizmo muttered.

Robin twitched. " _Look,_ Gizmo. Instead of being sarcastic and dull, how about you actually start working on something?"

"What makes you think I want to help you in the first place?" he snapped.

"Because _face it_ , we _both_ need each other. We _both_ want to capture this villain and we _both_ want to locate our teams! You just don't want to admit it!"

And the two gave a death glare look to each other.

A while passed and Gizmo decided to give up since arguing something that is pointless is just wasting their time. The faster they get this done, the faster they get say goodbye.

And that is exactly what they both agreed on.

" _Fine_ …"

"Good." Robin replied before going back to the computer. "To start, I think we should go back to the place where we got attacked and start to look for some clues."

"What makes you think _you're_ the leader of us two?"

"Because… _you're_ in Titans turf."

 **:(/\\):**

A groan came and two eyes blinked. It squinted since they got greeted from the bright light that shone the place. Raven gave out another groan and she eventually pushed herself up though she placed a hand at the side of her forehead, feeling a small headache coming in.

"Wh…where am I?"

" _That's_ what I would like to know."

Raven gave a small jump, not expecting that someone else was also awake. She turned around to see Cyborg who pushed himself up.

"Ugh, man. I feel like I got hit by a bus." he moaned.

"Tell me about it." came Beast Boy's voice.

"Please, I wish to know of what the location we are in."

"Sorry, Star. But as far as I'm concerned, we're pretty much stumped." Raven answered.

"Oh…"

Starfire then looked around. "Uh, where is Robin?"

It was then that the group took this moment to actually realize that Robin was missing.

"And where is Gizmo?"

The Titans turned to the side to see a familiar face which was none other than Seymore.

"Oh no…please don't tell me we're stuck with you guys." Raven replied, dreading to hear the truth.

Seymore gave a look at the front to see the closed bars. "Sorry but you're not living in a fantasy. We're all stuck in the same cell."

"Terrific." Raven replied.

"Hey, what makes you think we're pleased with the arrangements?" Mammoth grunted.

"Wow, big word. I honestly thought that you were incredibly stupid." Raven remarked.

That only made Mammoth growl with irritation. But before Mammoth could perform an action, a voice spoke which caused them glance towards the bars.

"Ah, so I see my captured pupils have awakened. Good, good."

Mammoth squinted his eyes but it was hard to tell since the newcomer was completely covered in the shadows.

"I wouldn't worry to try finding out who I am just yet, my friend. In due time, you _will_ know."

"What do you want from us?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that either. Patience is a virtue. All things will eventually come around. In the meantime, try not to kill each other. I merely came here to check up on you all…"

With that, the creepy person melted back into the shadows which left the two groups to ponder.

But they all thought the same thing.

They just hoped that their leaders would come and rescue them before things gets worse.

 **:(/\\):**

"Did you find anything at all?" Gizmo asked, annoyed.

They had been in here forever and they had found nothing. Robin didn't answer as he continued his search but he _knew_ Gizmo was right.

"Come on. We're wasting even more time just by looking at something that probably doesn't even have anything useful to us."

"Then I guess you don't want to know what I found."

This made Gizmo's eyes shine with delight _just_ for a little bit.

"You did?!"

Robin then pulled out the item that seemed to be a piece of something…something similar to a cloth. This only made Gizmo's face droop down.

"Wow…you found a cloth…" he bluntly replied.

Rolling his eyes, Robin handed the evidence so that he could scan it. "It's better than nothing."

After taking it, Gizmo watched Robin as he disappeared into the shadows though it ended up for him to make some kind of remark.

"What are you? Batman?"

Minutes passed and Gizmo grumbled with disappointment. The evidence of what Robin had found proved to be useless. The leader was just setting up false hope.

"Anything on the piece?"

Gizmo gave out an exclaim of shout from the unexpected voice and fell to the ground.

"Seriously? Didn't anyone ever told you to give someone a heart attack just by not announcing yourself?"

With a straight face, Robin asked. "Well?"

"Alright, alright. Gimme a minute." he muttered. Once he got himself in order, he answered back. "No, I haven't. Nothing unusual came up and so what you had found proved to be extremely useless." he responded, turning his back.

"Might as well just give up. We won't ever find our teams anyway." Gizmo mumbled.

This made Robin be taken back just a little. "So that's it? You're just going to give up like that?"

"Well, what's the use? We already tried almost everything. Our communicators are out of service. We have no clue as to where the villain had taken our teams. How do you expect us to find them?!" he shouted.

Gizmo then turned his back once again as he was starting to take his leave. Before he could get even further, a hand placed on his shoulder and the boy genius didn't need to figure out who it was since they were the only ones in the store.

"I know you care for your team. You care for them deeply and you would do anything to have them back. I know, Gizmo and you know…it's okay to show your weak side once in a while."

Gizmo shook his hand off. "What do you know? You're Mr. Perfect and I'm not."

Robin shook his head. "Even heroes like us have flaws. And in order for us to actually find them…we _both_ need to put our differences aside."

"What? Are you suggesting for us to work together?"

Robin nodded. "That's exactly it. In fact…" the leader stepped back a bit. "You can take the lead. I'm backing down."

Gizmo gave a little scoff. "Even if you're backing down, what good will it do? We obviously need a plan and…"

The boy gave a stare at the Boy Wonder. "Woah, hold up. Hold _up_. Are you also suggesting that you are willing to do things _my_ way?"

He gave a little shrug. "Well, it wouldn't to try."

"Ha…we're villains and you're heroes. There's a huge difference."

"Trust me…I've done some things that I'm not proud of. I _know_ how to be a villain. I had to be one before…" he took a small breath. He _knows_ he is asking too much but maybe it will work?

"And…for us to actually work aside, we need to become a team…just for a little while and after that, we can go back to hating each other." Robin told him. He then extended his hand out and Gizmo stared at it.

"So…teams?"

Robin slightly hold his breath since it was taking a while to hear Gizmo's answer but then, he saw the boy giving out his own hand.

"Team." Gizmo finally replied, shaking Robin's hand. He then quickly let go and turned around again. "And you know…that was actually inspirational coming from you considering you would have no brain most of the time."

Robin twitched.

"Let's just get this over with."

 **:(/\\):**

A sudden _swish_ sound was heard in the dark deserted alleyway and it didn't take long for footsteps to come by.

"Are you positive you'll find something that will lead us to our team?" a voice asked.

Quickly sensing the doubt in his voice, the second figure rolled his eyes even though the first person couldn't see.

"Yes! Now would you stop asking questions?" he snapped, slightly being irritated.

" _Sorry_ but I just thought it would be a bit too unusual." Robin muttered, walking ahead of the boy.

Giving out a bland sigh, Gizmo began walking until a sudden noise alerted him. He quickly turned around to see what had caused the sound and scanned the area to find the source. When there was nothing, he was about to turn around until something out of the shadows was formed…or rather walked out.

"I thought I might find you here." the voice announced.

For a moment, the voice sounded vaguely familiar to Gizmo but he couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

As an answer, the figure gave a laugh. "You don't remember your life-long friend?" it asked while walking out of the shadows.

Gizmo widen his eyes at the revealed form. "Jinx?"

This earned a laugh. "I _thought_ you would remember your friend…or should I say _former_ friend."

He scowled. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, giving a glance at her nail. "Oh nothing much. I just thought I would drop by to see how my old team is doing and if they had dropped their life of crime…?" she then gave a quick look at Gizmo.

He gave a glare. "No."

Jinx sighed. "Pity. You really should now. Life as a heroine isn't so bad, y'know. Anyways, I also heard that your team and Robin's team got captured, am I correct?"

Gizmo turned his back around. "What's it to you? You don't care anyway after you ditched us…"

Jinx narrowed her eyes, having her pupil slit like a cat. "Just because I _left_ doesn't mean I still don' _care_ about you guys." she slightly snarled.

"Hmph. Fine then. Then what's your _real_ purpose?"

The pink-haired witch rolled her eyes. "Didn't I already told you? I came here to simply _visit_ you. And besides, I plan to help out."

Gizmo gave a cold laugh but that didn't affect Jinx. "Ha, yeah right."

"I know where they are." Jinx replied, slyly as her eyes glinted. Naturally, this grabbed his attention.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

She smirked. "Sorry, kiddo. Such an important information must be kept secret. So you in or not?"

"How about Robin?"

She shrugged. "Up to you really. I mean, he will only drag you down with his pointless plans. You won't really get anywhere…"

"But…" Gizmo struggled with the words.

"It's all up to you. Your choice."

Gizmo narrowed his eyes as he stared at the ground. Why was he suddenly finding it difficult to just say _yes_? He _hates_ Robin with a passion so why the sudden hesitation?

He then looked up at Jinx who had a knowing smirk.

Gizmo took a breath. "Alright…I'll—"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence since two flying objects flew into the air that seemed to be heading towards…Jinx. Seeing this, the sorcerer swiftly stuck both of her hands upwards to produce two pink streaks while she also dodged the flying objects.

As quickly as her attack came, something moved Gizmo out of the way but the landing was a clumsy one since Gizmo and the other figure which was Robin grunted when they fell on the floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Gizmo yelled, slightly being irritated.

Instead of answering, Gizmo gave a look at Jinx only something was odd about her. Instead of the form he was so used to seeing, it started to become distorted and ugly looking as it eventually revealed the true form.

"What the?" Gizmo exclaimed. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"A shifter that has the ability to change into any person at will." Robin answered. "Move!"

As quickly as he had said that, the two moved just in time to avoid an oncoming attack. The lasers struck at the spot where they were just a moment ago.

Robin performed several backflips before he was back on his own two feet and slid back a bit. He then took out two birdarangs and threw them towards the enemy who also dodged it. But the foe didn't avoided the nearly unexpected attack from Gizmo.

The villain slammed himself against the brick wall from Gizmo's assault. Swiftly, Robin ran towards him and grabbed the enemy by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?! Where _are_ our teams?!"

However, the foe didn't answer which raised Robin's and Gizmo's curiosity. Because of it, the Boy Wonder made his way to take off the mask and when he did, his eyes widen when he discovered that it was a dud one…it wasn't a real person.

"It's fake." Gizmo announced.

This just added more curiosity.

"Why would the "Master" send a dud villain to attack us?" Robin wondered.

Just as he asked, several of footsteps came which alerted Gizmo. He turned around only to have his eyes wide as saucers. However, something on their uniform caught his attention and he instantly recognized it.

"Uh…Robin…" he slightly squeaked.

" _What_?" he sharply twirled around and widened his eyes at the discovery.

There, in front of them were a couple of armed men, all pointing their weapons at their two.

"Oh…no."

Pretending to be panicked, Gizmo blurted out. "Uh, he did it! He's the bad guy! Take him!" he pointed at Robin who was taken off guard.

"What?" he exclaimed but it was too late to fight them off since they grabbed Robin's arms and started to drag him away. "Gizmo, I thought you were on my team! I thought you agreed!"

Eventually, the group of men including Robin faded into the shadows leaving Gizmo alone.

"Sorry Robin but it had to be this way. And besides, if you taught me anything, it's that always try to pull the unexpected." he then looked at the device which he had taken out and there, on the screen was none other than a red blinking dot…

 **:(/\\):**

Robin struggled from the firm grip of the two men that were dragging him.

"If you wish to have an easy way, you would stop struggling and do as we say." one of the men stated.

"Don't think so."

The man narrowed his eyes before he threw Robin into what it looked like a jail. He then yanked the door and closed it. After giving a one hard glare at the Boy Wonder, the two men sharply turned around and stood guard.

 _Just my luck_. Robin muttered in thought as he rummaged through his utility belt. He then widened eyes with satisfaction when his hand touched something cold. He pulled out and on his hands, revealed several explosion pellets.

He smirked.

 _You're stupid as ever._

 **:(/\\):**

Gizmo muttered under his breath as he was following the red blinking dot.

 _Damn Titan. Why is he so difficult? Yet again, it was kind of at the last minute but it was the only one I could of. He better be grateful about this._

Because he was so focused on the dot, he nearly ran into two guards when he went around the corner. But just as he did turn, he lifted his head and quickly gasped and hid right on time.

He watched as the two guards were walking past by but he was also listening to their conversation.

"So we got a new prisoner, eh?"

"'At's right! Apparently, he's a persistent pest. 'ad been struggling the whole way comin' ov'r here."

 _Typical Robin_.

"He's at the first cell, first floor right? Ouch!" as soon as he said that, he received a thump on the head.

"You don't _speak_ those kind of information!" the second guard replied.

And the two walked off.

 _Huh not a bad piece of info…morons._

After that, Gizmo resumed his search.

 **:(/\\):**

At first, everything seemed quiet. That was until a sudden explosion-like sound was heard even though it only showed smoke. A hand went through the bars and grabbed the choking man around the neck. The guard struggled and as he was fighting off, another hand went down to grab what it looked like keys.

After he felt that the man was out-cold, he unwrapped his arm and the guard slumped down. Because of this, the second guard saw this and also went towards the fallen guard but the same thing happened to him.

Once the guards were knocked out, the hand made its way towards the lock and started to fiddle around with it. Robin knew he was running out of time as he heard heavy footsteps coming to his way and at last, he finally opened up the lock and took out his grappling hook.

The hook was launched into the air and it yanked him upwards.

"Hurry! The prisoner had escaped! Don't let him go any further!"

The guards came to their destination and once the smoke was cleared, all they saw was an empty cell. And two out-cold guards were also seen.

"Ugh, this can't be good."

As soon as he said that, they were suddenly thrown into the jail and the door started to slide sideways, being locked shut.

"What? Hey! Open the door!"

Above the cell, was Robin who seemed to be hanging down like Spiderman. He gave a smirk.

 _Sorry, fellas. But I have some things to take care of and I can't have any interruptions._

With that, Robin got out of his position and started to crawl on the wall so that he was away from the cell. Once he was, he went back to down and ran ahead…

 **:(/\\):**

Gizmo panted as he kept on staring at the screen; the dot seemed to be running away and the boy was trying to catch up with it.

On his trip, he had overheard that the "prisoner" escaped and he can only assume it was Robin since the dot was running away in a full speed.

 _Geez, Robin! Must you always cause some kind of dramatic escape?_ Gizmo thought.

The boy looked back to the screen and noticed that the dot was slowing down; Gizmo also did that.

 _Okay, I need to stop to catch my breath._ he thought as he leaned against the wall for just a few seconds.

Once those seconds passed, the genius resumed running. However, as he continued to go further, his puzzlement grew even more! It seemed that the dot was coming at _his_ direction.

 _What?_

And Gizmo fixed his look on the screen.

Just around a corner, a few meters away, there was Robin who was keeping an eye sharp for any guards…and he was totally unaware at the fact that Gizmo was just a few meters ahead of him!

The two continued to keep on walking forward, neither of them being unaware at they were really close…until at the last minute where the two literally collided against each other but because Robin was on guard, he quickly took out his two birdarangs and was about to throw it until a voice came.

"Wait, wait! Stop! It's me!" the voice cried out.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin looked down and to his surprise, he found Gizmo who was on the floor from the bump.

"Gizmo?!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. You don't need to be that excited." he muttered.

Robin narrowed his eyes and placed the two objects away. "And what was that for back there?! What was the purpose of it?"

"Use your eyes, nimrod. We're at the place where our _teams_ got captured."

"What?"

Robin looked away for just a moment to gaze at his surroundings which currently contained a few pillars here and there and some paths that lead to who knows where.

"How do you know they're here?"

"Because when those men came in, I recognized the symbol that was on their suit and I knew where it leads. So the only way to actually get in here was to get you captured."

"Well gee thanks for using me as a bait." Robin muttered.

Gizmo carelessly shrugged. "Eh, you're the most wanted one anyway so why not."

Robin glared.

"And as for this," Gizmo showed the tracking device.

Robin widened his eyes with realization. "Hey! That's mine!"

"I know, dimwit. When I alerted you that there were men, I simply took this object and the tracking device so I can place it on you and track you down."

Robin smirked. "Not bad."

The boy merely gave another shrug. "Eh, I suppose." he then paused. "Back at the alleyway, how did you know it wasn't the real Jinx?"

Robin turned around and started to walk. "It's how she acted."

 **:(/\\):**

Sounds of grunt were kept on being heard followed by an annoyed sigh.

"Can you quit it already? It's not going to work!" Raven snapped at Mammoth who kept on banging against the bars.

Naturally, the big guy ignored her and because of that, it made Raven to twitch and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. A second later, her eyes were glowing white and soon black energy covered Mammoth and it pulled him away from the bars.

With that, Raven went back to her normal state.

"Thanks for the heads up." Mammoth growled, rubbing his head.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…perhaps our powers will work?" Star suggested.

"Sorry, Star. The bar is immune to our powers. Even Raven's won't work." Cy said as he was clicking at the keyboard. "We're gonna be stuck here forever unless either the mad man sets free or if Robin and Gizmo comes and saves us."

"Ha, fat chance." Billy replied. "I would be surprised if both of them come here in one piece."

And that didn't made the situation any better. To ease up the intense atmosphere, Star gave out a gasp of delight.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "While we will be stuck in here for quite some time, perhaps we should know more about each other! So let us share our past and feelings towards one another."

Everyone groaned.

"Robin, hurry up and save us." Beast Boy muttered.

 **:(/\\):**

 _Damn, Titan…He's beginning to get on my nerves…not that he already_ was _._ Gizmo muttered in thought as he was trudging along.

Robin wasn't too far either.

Since Gizmo was so busy being deep in thought, he didn't even realize that he passed by Robin who suddenly halted in his tracks. And because of that, two hands were placed on the boy's shoulder which caused him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hey—what the? Get off m—mffph!"

"Shh."

Robin's head craned to the side a little to see the scene. There were two guards guarding a door and not too soon there were several men marching towards the entrance.

"It's too heavily guarded. We need a way in. If we find a way in, I'm pretty sure that's where our teams are." Robin told him after a while.

Gizmo, who was still a bit pissed off from the sudden "capture", muttered. "Put a sock in it. What makes you _so_ sure that our teams are in there? They could be anywhere, really."

"I just have a hunch."

"Well, your hunch will obviously get us killed." Gizmo said, bluntly.

This caused the Boy Wonder be irritated since there were faint steams coming out of his ears.

"Are you going to continue to help me sabotage the two guards or are you going to resume you doubting my actions?! Because so far, we had not been _caught_ and we are going to be _caught,_ if you don't follow my orders!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not on _your_ team and therefore, I don't _have_ to follow you, pea brain!" Gizmo slightly yelled as he was walking past by him.

But he didn't gotten far since Robin immediately grabbed him back which made the genius have another fuss.

" _Look_. Let's just get those two and pretend that we're them. If my plan fails, _you_ will take the lead, _alright_?" Robin replied, breathing heavily as he was trying not to strangle the boy.

"… _Fine_."

The guards nodded as the men were entering in. However, at the back of the line, there were two men standing, waiting to get in. Unfortunately, they didn't even have the time to get in because there were sudden hands that wrapped around their mouth and it pulled them out of sight.

Seconds later, two figures came into sight but the form looks different. Instead of being a bit more muscular, they were rather skinny and their height didn't exactly matched. The first one was tall whereas the one behind him was small and he was currently muttering some nasty words under his breath.

"Stop." one of the guards said, placing a hand in front of Robin.

Because of this, it made Robin and Gizmo tense up. If they were caught, they were done for.

The guard who stopped them gave Robin a hard look and vice versa. It was as though both of them were having a staring contest. After a few minutes, the guard removed his hand.

"You may go."

Once they were in, the two breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close." Gizmo muttered.

Robin stopped and he was about to reply but the minute he lifted his head made his eyes go wide.

"Woah."

The room which they were currently in was _huge_. There were grey walls and pillars that touched the high ceilings. On the ceilings, there were several of black chains that seemed to be hanging in a loop. At the far side of the right, machines of all sorts of kind were seemed to be activated.

What it appeared to be jail cells (but the cell had a glass window) was to the right.

"What is all this?" Gizmo asked, staring at the room with wide eyes.

"I don't know but we better find the villain behind all of this and bring him to justice."

"Yeah that's nice. You know I don't do that kind of stuff."

The two continued to walk, passing by every single jail cell there was until there was one that caught Gizmo's attention.

"Wait, Robin, I think that's them! I think that jail holds our teams!"

The leader turned his direction to where Gizmo was staring at and his eyes wide went wide as he saw that the boy was right. Inside the jail, seemed to be members of Robin's and Gizmo's.

"Guys!" Gizmo started to run but got cut off from Robin.

"No, it's too risky. We don't know what they're planning."

"That you are right." a sudden voice responded, alerting them.

The lights in the room suddenly got dimmer and in front of them, a few meters away, smoke started to come and it eventually revealed a figure that came out of it.

He appeared to wear a white robe that looked something similar to a wizard's robe. He had grey hair with a white beard and his eyes were full of nothing but malice and madness.

"I must say congratulations on getting this far but that plan of yours is far too overused, isn't that right Robin and Gizmo?"

"Ah, crap. I knew we would get caught." Gizmo muttered as they revealed their true form.

"You know, I am quite surprised…seeing you two _working_ together even though you loathe each other…" he responded, being amused.

"Yeah, well what's it to you?" Gizmo snapped.

This only made the villain laugh.

"Let our friends go." Robin replied. "Tell us what you're planning."

"Ah, Robin. Always the serious one. Never did had a normal childhood…But if you insist, I will let them go."

This threw the two off guard.

He was going to let them go just like…that? That couldn't be right. And because of that, it made Robin wait. However, Gizmo had his eyes wide and started to run towards the cell.

"Wait, Gizmo! It's not real. _They're_ not real."

Naturally, this made the boy stop running and turned sharply to the scoundrel who smirked.

"Almost fooled you…"

"So where are they!?" Gizmo yelled, being furious and impatient.

"Right here."

With that, the foe snapped his fingers and to where the machines were, several black ropes started to lower themselves. At first, it was hard to see but it eventually showed the figures.

"Guys!" Gizmo cried out.

There they were, being all dangled up and motionless.

"What are you doing to them?" the boy shouted.

As Gizmo was busy yelling at the opponent, Robin was scanning the area, searching for a way to release them.

"It's simple, really. You see, my plan is to wipe out every single human on this forsaken planet and make them _mine_. Make them as my minions while I'm being crowned of this planet. But in order to do that, I first to get rid of…unnecessary pests." he made his head go at the side and gave a small glance at the motionless heroes and villains.

"I still don't understand why you need my team. We're the villains so shouldn't you only get rid of the good guys like the Titans?" Gizmo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but there is a chance where people like… _Robin_ and _Raven_ can be tricky and make them come to your side."

Robin smirked. "Not my all fault I have a brain and you don't."

The adversary narrowed his eyes. " _And_ so I need to wipe them out first."

"But obviously in order to do that, you still need us two and the many more of villains and heroes. You can be _sure_ that your plan will fail." Robin replied, getting into his fighting stance.

"Oh, I don't think it will, my friend for I have already spread my plan to the world. But don't you think there should be at least some kind of entertainment while I go and finish my plan?"

As he said that, the doors behind the villain opened and out came many and many of his men.

"Now, let us fight for this truly is your last battle! Let me spill your blood and show the world how the Titans couldn't stop a mad man!" Cypher let out a maniac laugh as his eyes gleaming with madness.

"I'll fight them. You go and shut down the machines." Robin instructed.

"Are you insane? Even if you are an expert in marital arts, there's _no way_ you would be able to defeat all of them! You're just a measly human!"

"Gizmo, for once… _go do as I say_!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine! It's your funeral."

With that, wings from the jet pack were spread out and he took off, leaving Robin with the men. But because Gizmo took off, that didn't went unnoticed by Cypher who let out an annoyed growl. He started to go after him but seeing this, an object that looked like a birdarang flew through the air and it made a scratch on his face.

The man growled and he sharply turned towards Robin who gave a cocky grin and motioned his hand as though to give a signal which was " _come at me_." With a furious rage of yell, the enemy started to charge towards Robin and quickly performed a couple of punches at him though the Boy Wonder easily dodged them.

Meanwhile, Gizmo took a good look at his surroundings and at the machines.

 _Man, I can't even do this. This is too heavily advance and way beyond my limits. I need someone else to help with this…_

Gizmo then looked at the unconscious half-machine. Because of this, it caused the techno geek to mutter.

 _It's bad enough that I have to help Robin but he's the last person on Earth whom I want to save…_

With that, Gizmo reluctantly got to work after he examined the trail of the black rope which was tied with Cyborg. With a quick change of his suit, Gizmo's machine got activated since two wires were heading towards the hole of the keyboard. Once they were hooked, the boy got ready to overdrive them.

 _Easy does i—_

"Hey! What the…" Gizmo stared at the two objects that had nearly crushed him and so he turned his head towards the battlefield. "YOU NIMROD! WATCH HOW YOU AIM! YOU COULD'VE ELECTROCUTED ME!"

"Sorry!" came Robin's voice.

And Gizmo resumed back to work. After a few minutes, the machine whirred which made him pause.

"Ha! Got it!" he exclaimed.

He then turned to the side to watch the black rope release Cyborg. A groan came and soon, a hand was placed at the side of Cyborg's head.

"Wha…what just happened?" Cyborg asked after he finally got himself back in order.

"Hey, wake up, nimrod. I need your help to overdrive the system."

Cyborg looked up and blinked several of times…just to make sure if what he was seeing was actually true…

"…"

"And here it goes." Gizmo muttered.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAVED ME?!"

He groaned. "Lighten up, tin man. I didn't want to save you in the first place. I could care less what happens to you guys. I only came here for my team."

Cyborg grumbled. It wasn't until then that he finally remembered Robin wasn't here.

"So, where's Robin?"

"Eh, out in the battlefield." Gizmo answered, pointing towards the battle where Robin just finished taking out another guy.

"…you mean, you just _left_ him there to fight all the dudes?!"

"Hey! It was _his_ stinkin orders. And besides, it's his funeral. Now are we going to continue to fight or can we actually start working and freeing the others?!" he yelled. "And besides, the faster we do this, the faster we can get rid of each other."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Since you put it that way, fine. So what do we need to do?"

"I already told you, stinkbreath. We need to overload the system. How many times do I need to tell you? And I can't do this by myself because everything is too advanced and I need another techno geek so that's why I reluctantly freed you!"

"Aweh, you don't have to love me that much." Cyborg replied, sarcastically.

This caused Gizmo sneer.

Once they put the arguing aside, the two automatically got to work. Just as they were being so close, an object started to fly towards the two but luckily, Cyborg noticed this and swiftly turned around to use his sonic cannon to blast the flying object that got smashed into pieces.

After that small interruption, the two had finally managed to overdrive the system which made them cheer. They then turned to their right to see the black ropes that were holding the teams captive releasing them.

"Guys!" Gizmo yelled, running towards his team.

"Is everyone alright?" Cyborg asked, running to help Star.

"Sure put us in an eternal sleep and have us full of energy." Raven responded, sarcastically.

Cyborg gave a scowl.

"So…what is _he_ doing here?" the empath asked, glaring at Gizmo.

"Ah, put a sock in it." he muttered.

"Please…where is Robin?" the alien asked.

Just then, a sudden yell of agony was heard followed by a harsh slam.

"And I'm guessing that was him." Beast Boy remarked.

"Hahaha!" the villain laughed, watching the leader of the Titans fall. "You honestly think you can beat me? You…a _mere_ human? Pathetic."

Robin let out a tired breath.

"That's right. _Bow_ down to your King!" he laughed, gliding towards Robin.

He gleamed madly at Robin and just as he was about to strike, a bluish white light struck the adversary from the sight, away from the Boy Wonder.

"What?!" Cypher looked up front to see several figures all coming down. "NO!" he yelled with rage.

"Oh yeah." Cyborg replied, grinning.

Starfire flew towards Robin to help out and once he joined them, he narrowed his eyes.

"Titans…"

"H.I.V.E. five!"

"Go!"

"Eat 'em alive!"

Several of beams filled the room from every direction as they cleaned out the bad guys. Raven and Starfire combined their powers to clear out most of the group of men and soon, the room contained nothing more but out-cold men.

"No…" the opponent replied, walking backwards.

"Give it up." Robin replied.

"Your plan is over."

"Yeah." Mammoth said.

"Enough, you meddlesome fools. One more step and your precious planet will be _destroyed_." he snarled, taking out what it seemed to be a trigger.

This caused everyone stop walking.

"You may have disabled my machine but I still have the upper advantage. I can still _win_!"

However, he couldn't even use the trigger because the familiar black magic surrounded the device and it got crushed to pieces.

"NO!" he raged.

"You guys talk too much." Raven responded, going back to her non-glowing form.

" Cypher, you're under arrest and you're going to jail." Robin stated, arresting him.

 **:(/\\):**

Sirens could be heard as the Titans and the H.I.V.E all watched the scene that was ahead of them.

"Well, I guess that's it." Cyborg announced.

"Yeah…"

Once they saw the police was driving away, the Titans turned around to face the H.I.V.E.

Gizmo narrowed his eyes. There was an awkward pause with a bit of an intense atmosphere and none of teams spoke for a while.

"…Thanks." Robin said, throwing Gizmo off guard.

"Yeah…well…" it seemed as though he was struggling for words. "I…suppose you weren't that bad…but that doesn't mean we're still friends."

And the H.I.V.E started to walk away from the Titans. But, Gizmo stopped and whirled around to face them.

"And you know what?" he started to say but then paused. "Ah, forget it. It doesn't matter."

At last, the group vanished into sight…

 **Author's Note: ** ughhh I thought I would never finish this chapter and I STILL DON'T LIKE HOW IT TURNED OUT NEAR THE END! ARGHHHH! I just hope I didn't bore you to death...*sob* Originally, this was going to be two parts but I decided to put it into a large chapter…BUT this is where I leave you guys. Thank you so much for your support—I really appreciate like you have no idea. And I can't thank you enough. Now, you might've notice it already but I got new story out which is called Batman: The Rising Of A Bat and that's the next story I'll be working on while I'm on my "break" and yes…I realize I shouldn't put out another story but I realllyyyyyy wanted to write a Batman story…blame Batman VS Superman—the trailer is EPIC! *ahem* anyways, this is where I'll be signing off and I will see you this Friday (it's Monday for me) where I will post my last season of Teen Titans. Toodles!


End file.
